Chocolate
by deercode
Summary: "Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu" EXOfic! chocolate chapter10, updated!RnR?
1. Chapter 1

CHOCOLATE

Title : Chocolate

Author : gaemkevin

Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya

Genre : Romance *pasti*, and a little bit angst

Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Pairing : Baekyeol slight ChanLu, KaiSoo slight KaiBaek. And other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik author! Titik! *dibantai-_-

Warning : Genderswitch!for uke. Gaje dan agak gapenting juga sih. Cuma cerita asik kok! Efek samping ditanggung masing-masing pembaca.

A/N : hai, syudah lama saya tdak mengetik ff nih. Sibuk nyari inspirasi eaaa. Saya juga ganti pename loch. :*

Ini ff semacam re-make dari komik yang judulnya sama, Chocolate karya Haruki Fukushima. Yang udah pernah baca pasti paham alur ceritanya. Kalo yang belom, ya gapapa sih. Tapi yang pasti banyak bagian yang author ubahlah. Why author buat ini cerita? Soalnya ceritanya keren bangetz. Sampe buat author terbawa ke sungai nil *yakali. Maklumin ya, saya emang agak lebay dan sedikit alay *yassalam. Author juga sengaja bikin genderswitch biar reader lebih menghayati. Baik kan:') #eouh

.

.

Happy reading and Enjoy it~

.

.

_._

"_**Jika aku lahir kembali...aku ingin merasakan cinta..."**_

.

CHOCOLATE

.

.

"_**Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu"**_

-Baekhyun POV-

Aku berjalan semangat menuju sekolah.

"Suit! Batu Gunting Kertas!" aku menaiki tangga yang banyak orang bilang, tangga ini dapat mempertemukan kita dengan takdir kita. Tapi aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu. Terlalu omong kosong.

"Cho..co...la...te!" teriakku girang.

"Ng..apa itu?" aku menyipitkan mataku saat melihat seorang anak lelaki berbaring di perpotongan anak tangga.

"Apa mayat?!" aku berlari menghampirinya. Wah tampan sekali, ucapku dalam hati.

"Apa dia mati?" tanyaku memegang tangannya. Kutempelkan telingaku ke dadanya. Masih berdetak, tapi badannya dingin.

"Hei bangun!" kuguncangkan tubuh kurusnya. Kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya. Ingin tau apa masih bernafas atau tidak.

CLIK

"Uwaaaa!" aku hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang ketika dia membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Untung tangannya menarik tanganku. Dia duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Ka..kau masih hidup?" tanyaku takut. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah menatapku intens.

Deg Deg Deg

Wajahnya tampan sekali, sungguh. Kulitnya yang putih, rambutnya coklat lurus *byngin chan yang sekarang oke*, Badannya yang sepertinya tinggi, dan dan.. tatapannya yang...

"Hei, apa saat itu kau sedang memadu cinta?" tanyanya sambil menggengam tanganku.

"Hah?" aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"Ada orang yang kamu suka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ng..ngak ada!" jawabku gugup.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya.

"Eh?"

Dia berdiri dan menuruni tangga. "Cho...co..la...te"

"Heee?" aku membuka tanganku. 1 bungkus coklat berukuran kecil.

"A..apa maksudnya? Siapa dia?"

'Aku Byun Baekhyun...kelas 6 SD'

-Baekhyun pov end-

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Baekhyunaaaa~" Kai berlari menerjang Baekhyun yang baru datang.

"Yaaa! Lepaskaaaan!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta didalam pelukan Kai.

"Tidak akan!" Kai memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Ya hentikan kegiatan mesummu Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo melempar sebuah buku tebal kearah Kai. Kai dengan gesit menghindar.

GREP

Seseorang menangkap buku itu. Anak lelaki tinggi berambut coklat lurus. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Dia..

"Ya! Kalian! Duduk ditempat masing-masing! Bapak membawa murid baru," perintah Kim Songsaenim. Semua anak langsung kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing.

"Dia pindahan dari Incheon, namanya Park Chanyeol," jelas Kim Songsaenim.

'Ah! Ternyata benar! Anak yang tadi pagi! Dia murid baru?!' pikir Baekhyun.

"Kyyaaaa! Chanyeol-aaah~~~" gadis-gadis berteriak kegirangan mendapat murid baru yang super duper wow cetar mebahana ulala *yassalam.

"Baiklah, silahkan kamu duduk. Di...sebelah Byun Baekhyun. Dibelakang sana," tunjuk Kim Songsaenim memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk mengangkat tangannya.

"Berteman baiklah dengannya," pesan Kim Songsae pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ng...tadi pagi..kenapa kau tiduran ditangga?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana cara mudah untuk mati," jawabnya santai.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. "Haaaah?!"

"Hei, murid baru. Jangan menggodanya, dia ini milikku!" Kai merangkul erat leher Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua akrab ya," gumam Chanyeol.

"Begitulah, sejak lahir aku selalu bersama Kai," sungut Baekhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kai dari belakang.

"Ya..ya.. Memang takdir kan? Tanggal lahir kami saja sama," jawab Kai bangga.

"14 Februari,"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata besarnya.

"Benarkah? Aku juga lahir tanggal 14 Februari," ucapnya acuh.

"hah? Beneran?" tanya Baekhyun agak shocked *bahasanya-_-

Kai tertawa canggung. "A..ahahaha..itu, sih..pasti hanya kebetulan," ucapnya.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Kai. "Ini hanya kebetulan saja ya," gumamnya. Lalu ia beranjak pergi. Bisa dilihat cewek-cewek yang tadi berteriak histeris mulai mengerubuninya. Tapi dia malah cuek dan memilih keluar kelas.

"A..ah, sebentar!" panggil Baekhyun. Dia mendesah kecewa ketika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar pergi.

Baekhyun agak kaget. Ternyata tanggal lahir Chanyeol sama dengannya dan Kai. Dia menatapi coklat pemberian Chanyeol tadi pagi.

"Apa ini kebetulan?"

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Pelajaran seni hari ini adalah menggambar objek yang berada disekitar sekolah. Kalian bebas menggambar apapun. Tapi udara sangat panas, kalian hati-hati ya," suruh dan pesan Jang Songsaenim selaku guru Kesenian. Anak-anak menjawab semangat.

"Baiklah, silahkan bekerja!"

Anak-anak mulai mengitari halamn sekolah yang luas mencari-cari objek yang menarik.

"Hei Baekkie~ katanya ultahmu barengan ama Chanyeol yah?" tanya Luna.

"Yang pasti bareng Kai juga kaaan?" goda Sulli.

"Waah kalau begitu jadi cinta segitiga dooong!" sahut Krystal.

"Cieee~ Chanyeol sama Kai. Kamu pilih yang manaa?" tanya Hyoyoung.

"Teman masa kecil..."

"Atau murid pindahan yang keren?"

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?! Aku gak ngertiiiii!" Baekhyun berlari menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya diam. Menahan rasa sakit didadanya.

"Teman masa kecil sih ya..enak sekali hidup Baekhyun," gumamnya sedih.

.

.

.

"Haah, haah..ke..kenapa mereka?! Kok jadi ke pembicaraan tentang suka atau benci sih?! Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun duduk dibalik rumput-rumput dan pohon pohon pendek. Dia beranjak, niatnya ingin masuk kekelas, tapi..

"Aah! Sakiiit!"

Ternyata rambutnya tersangkut ranting pohon.

"hihi.." tawa seseorang. "Melilit tuh," ucapnya. Baekhyun menoleh kedepannya yang kebetulan adalah kaca jendela kelas. Ternyata yang tertawa dan bicara adalah Chanyeol.

Wajahnya memerah. "A...aku tau!" jawabnya sebal.

'Duuh memalukan!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol beranjak naik ke jendela. Tangannya terulur menggapai ranting pohon yang melilit rambut Baekhyun.

"Eh?" wajah Baekhyun memerah. Jarak mereka dekat sekali.

"Ke..kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Kebetulan saja," jawab Chanyeol yang telah selesai melepas rambut Baekhyun dari pohon.

"Tapi...kalau kebetulannya lebih dari tiga kali..."

Deg Deg Deg

"Itu namanya takdir..." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Ta..takdir?"

"Hei, kamu sudah memakan coklatnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Be..belum! Orang sudah kubuang!" jawab Baekhyun lebih gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Chanyeol dekat sekali dengannya.

"Hmm.. begitukah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk.

'Aku bohong...'

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Oi dengerin, karena ada pertemuan antar kelas digedung olahraga, kita disuruh pindah kesana," kata Ketua kelas.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Krystal pada Luna dan Sulli.

"Ah, Baekkie bagaimana?" tanya Luna.

"Kalian pergi saja..." ketiga anak perempuan itu menoleh.

"Biar aku yang menunggu Baekhyun," ucap Kai.

"Apa? Sok keren, deh," ejek Krystal.

"Gara-gara muncul rival kamu jadi berjuang yaah~" goda Sulli.

Wajah Kai berubah merah "Be..berisik!"

Ketiga gadis itu pergi keluar kelas sambil tertawa. Tak lam pintu kelas terbuka.

"Ah, Baekkie, lama ba.." Kai berhenti berbicara saat yang dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang memasuki kelas.

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu,"

Kai mengeryitkan alisnya. "Kenapa canggung gitu? Biasanya kamu kan cerewet," canda Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam menuju bangkunya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Tak apa.." dia berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Saat dia ingin membukanya, pintu sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu. Kai terdiam. Chanyeo dan Baekhyun masuk berbarengan.

"Eh? Yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Kai-ie? Kyungie?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Kalian sendiri? Apa yang kalian lakukan berduaan?" tanya Kai sewot.

"hah? Apaan sih Kai? Gak jelas, deh," jawab Baekhyun kasar.

Kai menggigit bibirnya. Dia menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

" Kamu suka..sama..murid baru itu?!" tanya Kai.

"A..apa?!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

KLUK

Sesuatu terjaruh dari balik jaket ang dipakai Baekhyun. Coklat..pemberian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan coklat itu . "Ah..ini.."

"Bu..bukan!" Baekhyun melempar coklat itu keluar jendela. Dan seketika itu Chanyeol...

"Eh?"

Melompat keluar jendela.

"A..apa yang dia lakukan?!" jerit Baekhyun buru-buru keluar kelas itu menyusul Chanyeol yang terjun itu.

"Baekhyun!" Kai ikutan mengejar Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terdiam. Setetes air menetes mebasahi pipi mulusnya itu.

"Hiks.. benar kan.. aku bodoh..." dia mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Aku bodoh!"

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Hah..haah..hah! Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Baekhyun di sekitar kolam renang. Harusnya Chanyeol jatuh kekolam renang karena memang tepat berada dibawah kelasnya.

"Phuaah!" Chanyeol muncul dari dalam air. Baekhyun terkejut, dan langsung berlari menghampirinya. Duduk dipinggir kolam.

"Bo..bodoh! apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya.

"Kebetulan aku mungut ini," Chanyeol menunjukan coklat yang dibuang Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum.

"Apa kamu merasa kalau ini takdir?" tanya Chanyeol.

'_**Kalau kebetulannya lebih dari 3 kali, itu namanya takdir'**_

"Eh..ng..ngaak!" sergah Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka bungkus coklatnya dan memasukan coklatnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelannya.

"Ma..manis!" ucapnya.

"ta..tapi...pahit?" tanyanya sambil memegang bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi "Itulah cinta..."

"H..hah? Aku..aku gak mengerti maksudmu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku...akan mengajarimu apa itu cinta..." Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun.

BLUSH

Seketika muka Baekhyun berubah menjadi semerah tomat. "Hah? Y..yag benar saja!"

"Janji," Chanyeol mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Baekhyun menatapnya. Agak ragu, tapi...

Baekhyun menautkan kelingkingnya "Janji ya!"

Sedangkan dari jauh Kai yang menatap adegan itu merasa...sesak.

Dia mengigit bibirnya.

"Baekhyun..."

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

-Baekhyun pov-

"Hari ini...berawal dari coklat ini..."

Aku menempelkan bungkus coklatnya ke kaca kamar mandi.

"Terjadi banyak hal..."

'_**Aku juga lahir tanggal 14 Februari tuh,"**_

'_**Itu namanya takdir...'**_

'_**Aku akan mengajarimu apa itu cinta...'**_

Aku tersenyum. "Yang namanya cinta itu...Bagaimana ya?"

"Main suit berulang-ulang ditangga ya?" aku tertawa sendiri.

-Baekhyun pov end-

.

.

.

Esoknya...

"Uwaaaa! Aku telat masuuuk!" Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Aku kebanyakan mikir yang macam-macam! Jadi bangun kesiangan, nih," ucapnya buru-buru menuju kelas.

Dia membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar.

"Se..selamat pagi!" sapanya.

SIIIIIING~

"Lho?" Baekhyun menatap heran kekelas. 'Hening sekali' pikirnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, sekarang kita sedang membicarakan hal yang penting," ucap Kim songsaenim.

"Pembicaraan penting?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tadi pagi..."

Deg deg deg deg

"Park Chanyeol... Meninggal dunia.."

'_**Cinta itu bagaikan cokelat yang manis dan pahit...'**_

ToBeContinued-

Aahh.. akhirnya selesai. Gimana aneh ya? Pasti lah ya. -_-

Sempet bingung milih karakternya.

Kyungsoonya disini emang belum ditampakin baru sedikit hahaha *tawa setan. Luhan juga belum. Sabar dan ikutin makanye oke wkwk

Kalo respon positif dilanjut, kalo gak ya disetop lah. Makanya comment mau kayak apa, okeh~ salam damai~


	2. Chapter 2

CHOCOLATE

Title : Chocolate

Author : gaemkevin

Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya

Genre : Romance *pasti*, and a little bit angst

Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K) and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Pairing : Baekyeol slight ChanLu, KaiSoo slight KaiBaek. And other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik author! Titik! *dibantai-_-

Warning : Genderswitch!for uke. Gaje dan agak gapenting juga sih. Cuma caritana asik kok! Efek samping ditanggung masing-masing pembaca.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadi pagi...Park Chanyeol.. Meninggal dunia..."_

.

.

.

CHOCOLATE

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya. Tas ditangannya jatuh begitu saja.

"A..apa?"

"Songsaenim tau, kalian semua pasti ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tapi sayang, pemakamannya akan dilaksanakan di Incheon," ucap Kim Songsaenim dengan raut wajah sedih.

Baekhyun yang melihat kelasnya hening atas kabar itu, tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Songsaenim, kau bicara apa? Kau mau mengerjai kami?" tanyanya masih dalam tawa.

"Baekhyun," Kim Songsae memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau bohong kan Songsae? Orang kemarin dia masih sehat-sehat saja, kok," Baekhyun tertawa menanggapi omongan Kim Songsaenim yang ia kira bercanda.

"Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol sudah meninggal, nak," ucap Kim Songsaenim menatap Baekhyun serius. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa.

"Bohong! Kau bohong! Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan datang kok!" bantah Baekhyun membentak.

"Baekhyunnie.." Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Gadis kecil itu memegang pundak Baekhyun yang menahan getaran. Mungkin ingin menangis, tapi ditahan.

"Songsaenim bohong kan, Kyungie? Kemarin sore aku masih bertemu dengannya. Aku bicara dengan Chanyeol! Dan Aku mengobrol banyak dengannya lho," Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Baekhyun, sadar! Park Chanyeol sudah.. tidak ada," Kyungsoo mengelus lembut lengan Baekhyun sambil memeluknya. Baekhyun menggeleng pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang sedih sahabatnya sambil menuntun pandangan Baekhyun ke arah meja Chanyeol. Ada setangkai bunga Lily diatas meja Chanyeol. Badan Baekhyun semakin gemetar. Ia mencengkram erat lengan baju Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian semua bohong! Park Chanyeol masih hidup!" Baekhyun berlari pergi keluar kelas.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Kyungsoo menyusul Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Kembali!" teriak Kim Songsaenim bersiap ingin menyusul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Songsaenim!" panggil Kai. Kim Songsaenim mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Bisakah aku.. meminta alamat rumah Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks..katakan ini bohong!" Baekhyun berlari ditengah hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul.

BRUK

Dia terjatuh tersandung anak tangga.

"Tangga ini..." Baekhyun menaiki tangga sambil berlari.

"Chanyeol-aaaah! Dimana kau?! Aku tau kau sedang bersembunyi!" teriaknya seperti orang gila.

Dia terduduk di bagian paling atas tangga. "Chanyeol-ah!" panggilnya.

"Kau bohong! Mana janjimu hah?!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul pahanya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Baekhyun kau basah. Bisa sakit nanti,"

Kai dan Kyungsoo datang melindungi Baekhyun dari hujan dengan payung yang mereka bawa. Kyungsoober jongkok disamping Baekhyun. Dia hendak mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" bentak Baekhyun terisak, membuat Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kamu suka pada Chanyeol?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun menoleh padanya

"Hah?"

Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku!"

Kai menuntun Baekhyun menuju suatu tempat. Kyungsoo mengikuti dibelakang. Perlahan dia maju menjadi disamping Baekhyun.

"Kita mau kemana Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ikuti saja,"

Disini mereka sekarang. Di depan sebuah rumah besar dan megah dengan kesan tradisional yang begitu terlihat.

"Besar sekali.." Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap bagian atas rumah.

"Ini rumah siapa Kai?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Park Chanyeol," jawab Kai. "Aku tadi tanya sama Songsaenim, mungkin benar,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Matanya menangkap kerumunan orang dan banyak mobil didepan rumah. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri salah satu wanita tua yang ingin memasuki mobil.

"Cha..chakkanman!" cegah Baekhyun. Wanita tua itu menoleh. Terlihat sekali kesedihan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Mianhae, kami buru-buru.." ucap wanita tua itu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Chakkanmanyo, jebaal! Park Chanyeol eoddiga?" tanya Baekhyun memelas. Kepalanya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hentikan Baekhyun!" Kai menarik Baekhyun keluar.

Wanita tua itu terlihat terkejut. "Kamu Baekhyun?" tanya si wanita itu.

"N..ne.." jawab Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ah! Sebentar!" wanita tua itu terlihat mencari sesuatu ditasnya. Dan dia mengeluarkan buku biru bertuliskan Diary di sudut kanan buku. Dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun

"Ini buku harian Chanyeol. Chanyeol pesan padaku sebelumnya, untuk menyerahkan ini kepada Baekhyun,"

"Eh?" Baekhyun menerima buku itu.

"Chanyeol ingin kamu membacanya. Terima kasih telah berteman baik dengan cucuku," wanita tua itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia menutup pintu mobil dan mobil bergerak maju meninggalkan ketiga anak itu.

"Buku harian...Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

.

-Baekhyun POV-

Ditanganku sekarang ada buku harian Chanyeol. Aku gak menemukan Chanyeol. Berarti dia sungguh sudah pergi...

Kami bertiga sekarang ada di tangga yang tadi. Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk disamping kanan kiriku. Memayungiku. Mereka baik sekali.

Aku mulai membuka buku harian Chanyeol.

'_**Baekhyun itu... gawat..'**_

"M..mwo?!" Aku langsung menutup bukunya. "A..aku?!"

Aku membuka lagi bukunya.

'_**Baekhyun itu...gawat...Aku belum pernah bertemu anak perempuan aneh seperti dia. Bodoh, ceroboh, teledor, terlalu lugu. Hanya dalam sehari, aku dibuatnya tertawa sampai mau mati!' **_

"A..apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa isinya ejekan?!" ucapku kesal. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo, kulihat mereka tertawa tertahan. Mereka membacanya juga, eoh?!

Aku membacanya lagi.

'_**Dia membuat kehidupanku yang membosankan jadi penuh semangat dan berwarna'**_

'_**Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun'**_

Eh?

'_**Ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga...'**_

Kurasakan ada air yang berkumpul di pelupuk mataku.

'_**Aku nggak sabar menunggu sampai besok...'**_

Aku menggigit bibirku menahan tangis yang ingin meledak.

'_**Perasaan ini...ingin kujaga seumur hidup...'**_

'_**Baekhyun...ini artinya aku suka padamu lho...'**_

Tangisku meledak. Aku memeluk buku hariannya. "Aku juga... hiks.."

"Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo memelukku dari samping sambil mengusap lenganku lembut.

_**Suka..**_

"Aku juga ingin bertemu sekarang juga...aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekarang juga," isakku sambil menutup kedua mukaku dengan tangan yang mendekap buku harian Chanyeol.

_**Aku suka Chanyeol...**_

"Baekhyun..." panggil Kai. "Jangan nangis.."

"Aku...Aku ga akan menyukai orang lain selain dia..." gelengku pelan sambil terisak.

-Baekhyun pov end-

.

.

-Kyungsoo pov-

"Aku..aku ga akan menyukai orang lain selain dia..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeleng. Aku mendongak menatap Kai. Terlihat jelas perubahan raut wajahnya menjadi agak keras. Aku menunduk.

Aku menahan sesak didadaku.

Aku tau..sangat tau...

Kai menyukai... Baekhyun...

"Sialan!" umpat Kai berdiri lalu membuang payungnya kebawah tangga. Aku dan Baekhyun mendongak menatap payung yang ia lempar. Lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau mati Park Chanyeol?! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Kai. Setetes air mata mengalir dia pipinya. Aku tau, dia menangis..karena..sesak didadanya. Tanpa sadar aku juga meneteskan air mataku.

Kenapa begitu menyakitkan?

-Kyungsoo pov end-

'_**Cinta itu...bagaikan cokelat... yang manis dan pahit..**_

_**Mencair...**_

_**Lalu hilang didalam mulut...'**_

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

One year later...

"Waaaaa~ akhirnya aku bisa tinggal diasrama~" teriak Baekhyun girang.

"Berisik bodoh!" Kai memukulkan tas kecilnya kekepala Baekhyun.

"Aish, Kai! Appo!" keluh Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang disampingnya tertawa.

Mereka tetap bertiga ternyata.

"Kai. Mana sepupumu yang kau bilang itu? Apa dia tinggal diasrama juga?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk semangat.

"Ne! Dia tinggal diasrama juga. Soalnya rumahnya agak jauh dari sekolah ini,"

"Pasti dia tampan!" gumam Baekhyun.

"Tampanan aku lah!" Kai memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kaaaaaiiii~!" panggil anak lelaki tinggi sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan pintu masuk asrama.

"Sehun!" Kai menghampiri anak lelaki bernama Sehun itu.

"Ternyata kau jadi masuk ke sekolah ini," ucap Sehun terkekeh.

"Iya, kudengar ekstrakulikuler dance disini bagus," Kai tersenyum jenaka.

"Kai, nugu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ah, ini Sehun. Oh Sehun. Sepupuku yang kuceritakan waktu itu," Kai memeperkenalkan Sehun pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida," Sehun membungkuk sopan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut membungkuk.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida,"

"Do Kyungsoo imnida,"

"Aigoo neomu yeoppota," ucap Sehuntersenyum.

"Jangan menggoda mereka," peringat Kai. Sehun tertawa.

"Kajja," ajak Sehun. Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam asrama.

"Waah besar sekali ya," kagum Baekhyun.

"Asramanya dibagi ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Nde, asrama perempuan disini, dan asrama laki-laki di belakang,".

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Kudengar 1 kamar ada 3 orang?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi ada juga yang hanya 2 orang. Tergantung juga, sih,"

"Kita dikamar nomor berapa Baekkie?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melihat mading tempat kamar mereka terletak.

"Kamar nomor...eung... 327," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau sekamar denganku Kai," ucap Sehun. Kai mengengkat jempolnya.

"Yasudah kami kekamar dulu ya," Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangan mereka dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

"Ayo kita kekamar juga," Sehun mengajak Kai menuju asrama laki-laki.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Apa kita punya roomate lain?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau gak salah namanya Luhan," Baekhyun mengingat-ingat nama yang tertera dimading tadi.

" Baekhyun!" panggil Kai.

"Eh? Kai? Ngapain kesini?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kupikir kalian butuh bantuan membereskan barang-barang. Kalian kan kecil-kecil. mana kuat" ucap Kai sombong. Baekhyun merengut.

"Ne?" seorang gadis cantik membuka pintu kamar.

'Waaah cantiknya..." kagum Baekhyun dalam hati melongo.

'Cantik sekali,' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

'Biasa aja,' Kai memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Nugu?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"A..ah annyeong. Aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini Do Kyungsoo. Kami roomate barumu," Baekhyun membungkuk. Kyungsoo ikut membungkuk.

"Ah, iyaiya. Aku ingat. Aigo manis sekaliii~" gadis itu mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku Xi Luhan. Silahkan masuk," Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Xi? Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku lahir di China,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu masuk kekamar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan pada Kai.

"Kim Jongin," balas Kai acuh.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kai dengan dagunya.

"Hah? Bu..bukan! Aku..aku punya orang yang kusukai..." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Kai mendengus sebal.

"Kau kembali saja Kai, aku dan Kyungsoo bisa membereskan barang-barang kami sendiri," Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebelum masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ta..tapi Baekhyun-ah!"

"Aaah...Jadi kau ditolak ya," ejek Luhan sambil tertawa tertahan. Kai melirik Luhan sewot.

"Bukan urusanmu," Kai mengambil langkah untuk masuk kedalam.

"Eeeits, gak baca larangan asrama ya? 'Anak laki-laki dilarang memasuki area asrama perempuan'. See? Apalagi sampai memasukinya. Jadi berbalik dan kembali ke asrama laki-laki," suruh Luhan arogan.

Kai mendecak sebal. "Dasar nenek sihir," umpat Kai. Luhan masa bodoh, dan langsung menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Waaaah kamarnya besar dan bagus," kagum Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, mana bajumu? Sini kutata," Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil meraih koper Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Kyungie~"

"Kalian kelas 1 SMP juga?" tanya Luhan yang baru masuk. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Wah aku juga kelas 1. Besok adalah acara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru," jelas Luhan.

"Benarkah? Acaranya seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kayaknya sih, seperti upacara biasa, dan sambutan-sambutan dari kepala sekolah, guru-guru, serta pengurus OSIS," jawab Luhan.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong cowok didepan tadi. Teman kalian?" tanya Luhan. Aku mengangguk.

"Nee! Dia temanku sedari kecil!" jawab Baekhyun senang. Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "Kau juga? Teman kecilnya?"

"Aku teman mereka berdua sejak SD. Pertama kali bertemu waktu kelas 1 SD," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, kau kelihatan dewasa sekali, Kyungsoo-ah," Luhan berbaring dikasurnya.

"Hah? A..aku nggak merasa begitu ah Luhan, tapi terima kasih," jawab Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara meletakkan bajunya dan Baekhyun dilemari.

"Sangat cocok, lho sama cowo yang didepan tadi," puji Luhan. Seketika wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"A..apa.. iya?" bisik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengubek-ubek tas ranselnya.

"Aku bawa banyak snack dan kue, lho!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi tasnya.

"Waaah sepertinya enak," Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh sesuatu. Buku. Buku Harian...Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Dia tersenyum melihat bungkus coklat pemberian Chanyeol yang ia tempelkan di dalam buku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah, ini? Buku harian," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Punyamu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini punya seseorang yang berharga bagiku," jawab Baekhyun sendu. Luhan mengeryit bingung.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya," bisik Baekhyun. Dia memandang keluar jendela.

_Chanyeol-ah...Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..._

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

-Baekhyun pov-

"Huwaaaa aku telat lagi! Kenapa tidak ada yang mebangunkanku sih?!" aku berdecak kesal saat kuingat sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa dikamar tadi.

"Aduh upacaranya pasti sudah mulai," aku berlari cepat menaikki tangga. Kemana lagi itu si Luhan ama Kyungsoo. Menyebalkan sekali!

Kudengar kakak-kakak kelas yang menertaiku. Ih, kenapa pula? Apa mereka gila?

"Kalau begitu kita bolos sama-sama yuk?"

"Eh?"

Aku mendongak mencari si pemilik suara. 'Suara nya nge-bass sekali' pikirku.

"Eh?!" aku membulatkan mataku saat kulihat si pemilik suara. Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan tas yang kubawa.

"Batu, Gunting, Kertas!"

Orang itu tersenyum jenaka. Dia melewatiku menuruni tangga.

"Cho-co-la-te!"

Y..yang benar saja...

Aku menolehkan kepala ku mencari sosok tadi. Wajahnya..

'_Hari itu...Harusnya rasa cokelat itu..._

_Mencair..dan menghilang...'_

"Chan..chanyeol..?"

...

ToBeContinued-

A/N : Aduh, makin aneh mungkin yeh. Yeu maap abdi teh buru-buru ngetikna. Abisan kalu kaga cepet apdet, perkiraan saya reader suka lupa apa cerita sebelumnya. Yekan? Yekan? #eak

Disini part Kyungsoo banyak kan? Puas kaga? Puas kan8). Luhannya baru muncul. Sehun cast baru juga. Jadi reader bisa tebak kan bakal ada couple Hunhan yang menghiasi ini ff #eak. Sudahlah. Review ya. Soalnya author tanpa reader bagai butiran debu:') #yassalam

Thanks to:

Myunnie91,SooBaby1213,myjongie,paradise's dawn,eunhaezha,is0live89,Jung Jisun, Lana, dan silent reader.

Author padamu (tanda titik dua bintang+tutupkurungbukakurung) #yassalam


	3. Chapter 3

CHOCOLATE

Title : Chocolate

Author : gaemkevin

Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya

Genre : Romance *pasti*, and a little bit angst

Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K) and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Pairing : Baekyeol slight ChanLu, KaiSoo slight KaiBaek. And other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik author! Titik! *dibantai-_-

Warning : Genderswitch!for uke. Gaje dan agak gapenting juga sih. Cuma caritana asik kok! Efek samping ditanggung masing-masing pembaca.

.

.

.

.

'_Hari itu...Harusnya rasa cokelat itu..._

_Mencair..dan menghilang...'_

.

.

.

CHOCOLATE

.

.

.

"Chan..Chanyeol?!"

Baekhyun mendekat dan memegang kedua lengan remaja lelaki yang memakai seragam sama dengannya itu.

"Chanyeol..ini..ini..kau?" Baekhyun memegang pipi remaja itu.

Lelaki yang dipegang Baekhyun mengeryit bingung. Dia menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Baekhyuuuuun!" panggil Kai. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum cerah pada Kai. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada remaja lelaki itu dan berbalik melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kai.

"Kaai! Sini! Ada Chanyeol!" teriaknya senang. Kai menatapnya heran.

"Hah?"

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kai memegang kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Apa sih?!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Kai.

"Ada Chanyeol disi.."

Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun menoleh kekanan kiri. Remaja lelaki itu menghilang...

"Sudahlah ayo," Kai mengambil tas Baekhyun yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

"Ta..tapi disini tadi..ada..ada.."

"Sudahlah! Upacaranya mau dimulai," Kai mulai berjalan menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauhi tempat itu. Baekhyun hanya memandang sendu kebelakannya.

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Tasnya taruh disana dulu saja," tunjuk Kai kearah bangku dekat mereka. Baekhyun menatap Kai. Kai yang mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aman kok aman!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan tasnya.

"Baris dimana? Kyungsoo dan Luhan mana?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai mengangkat bahu. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan, ah tidak 2 orang sedang dikerubuti para cowok.

"Ah itu Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Hhh..sesakh..Kyungiee.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Mian mian. Lagian kau lama sekali," Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Salahmu kenapa meninggalkanku," balas Baekhyun kesal.

"Maaf, tapi aku diseret Luhan. Lagipula, tadi kau kelihatan nyenyak sekali. Jadi tidak tega," ucap Kyungsoo memelas.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah bangun? Kukira kau tak akan bangun," ledek Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Kau jahat sekali," sungut Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa.

"Sudah liat kelas? Kita kelas 1-3 Baekhyun-ah," ucap Kyungsoo senang.

"Aku juga kelas 1-3, kok," cuek Kai. Kyungsoo melirik Kai. Hanya melirik. Sebentar.

"Aku kelas 1-12, jauh sekali," sedih Luhan.

"Kai-ah!"

"Sehun!"

Sehun mengampiri mereka semua sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nugu?" bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, dia sepupu Kai. Namanya Sehun," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau dikelas berapa Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"1-3. Kau?" Kai balik bertanya.

"1-12. Jauh banget," Sehun tertawa.

"Wah, Luhan. Nih, ada teman sekelasmu," tunjuk Kai pada Sehun. Sehun menoleh pada Luhan. Dia sempat terdiam agak lama. Mungkin, terpeso..na..

"Ah, Xi Luhan imnida," Luhan membungkuk. Sehun tersadar.

"A..ah, Oh. Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun imnida," jawab Sehun terbata. Kai mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengamu Oh Sehun? Bicara dengan gugup, gak biasanya," komentar Kai.

"Mungkin dia menyukai Luhan," ceplos Kyungsoo. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya ketika suasana mendadak hening. Muka Sehun memerah, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Kepada semua Murid Baru, diharapkan segera duduk ditempatnya masing-masing karena acara akan segera dimulai," umum sesorang dengan menggunakan mic dari atas panggung.

Dimulai dari ceramah panjang lebar Kepala Sekolah, perkenalan+ceramah para guru-guru, dan sekarang giliran anak pengurus OSIS yang akan berpidato.

"Annyeong, Wu Yi Fan imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Kris. Saya duduk dikelas 2. Jadi secara tidak langsung saya adalah sunbae kalian. Saya disini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Diharapkan dengan adanya...bla bla bla"

"Tampan sekali," bisik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tinggi lagi,"

"Kalau menurutku dia mirip vampire," ucap Luhan.

"Vampire kan ganteng," asal Baekhyun.

"Gak semuanya juga Baekhyun," ucap Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kris, seorang gadis cantik naik keatas panggung.

"Annyeong, Zhang Yi Xing imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lay. Aku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS siap membantu kalian semua," gadis bernama Lay itu tersenyum amat sangat manis.

"Aduh, manisnya," Luhan mengepalkan tangannya gemas.

"Dia dari China juga ya? Tadi si Kris juga, kelihatannya dia campuran gitu," tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin, aku juga tidak tau," Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Annyeong. Kim Joomyeon imnida. Kalian bisa panggil Suho. Suho sunbae, atau oppa, atau hyung atau yang lain. Aku sebagai sekertaris disini.. bla bla bla.."

"Tampan ya," puji Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo.

"A..ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang agak salah tingkah diperhatikan begitu.

"Ani, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kau bilang seorang lelaki tampan. Selain Kai tentunya. Ternyata Kyungsooku sudah besar ya," ucap Baekhyun sok terharu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo

"Apasih Baekkie," Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah.

Dan perkenalan anggota OSIS terus berlanjut sampai selesai.

Setelah selesai, mereka semua masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan semua murid lelaki dengan seragam baru itu.

'Tidak ada...'

.

.

.

.

-Baekhyun POV-

Aah, ternyata memang tidak bisa ditemukan semudah itu.

Aku menopang daguku dengan sebelah tangan dia atas meja sambil melirik keluar jendela. Memang sih aku gak duduk dekat jendela, tapi setidaknya aku duduk setelah bangku disamping jendela. Dan lihatlah, seorang murid lelaki yang duduk disampingku tengah asyik berkelana di alam mimpi.

BRAAK! Pintu dubuka dengan sangat tidak santai. Siapa sih?

Seorang wanita cantik tetapi kelihatan sangat -amat- garang berjalan kasar kedalam kelas.

"Annyeong! Namaku Kim Heechul, mulai sekarang aku adalah wali kelas kalian!"

Apa?

Wali Kelas?

Dia?

"Duduk dibangku masing-masing!" bentaknya.

Sepertinya kehidupan SMP ku akan jadi sangat melelahkan.

"Mulai perkenalan dari pojok depan!"

Eh? Pojok depan? Teman disampingku?

"He..hei, bangun...kau disuruh memperkenalkan diri," aku menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki itu. Dia terbangun. Rambutnya agak panjang menutupi sebagian mukanya.

"Perkenalan?"

Dia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

" Aku?"

Eh?

"Ka..kau!" teriak Kai. "Kau masih hidup?!"

Mataku berlinang. "Cha..chanyeol?"

Aku berdiri dari bangkuku dan melangkah maju mendekatinya. Memegang kedua pundaknya sambil menatapnya haru.

"Park Chanyeol, ini kau kan? Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Haaaah?"

Orang itu melongo dengan muka yang menurutku agak mengesalkan.

"Park Chanyeol? Siapa itu? Aku Piao Chan Lie,"

Hah? Piao..piao apa?

"Bohong! Kau Park Chanyeol, kan?! Aku Baekhyun! Kau ingat?" aku menggegam tangan lelaki yang mengaku-ngaku Chan Lie itu.

"Kau mau menggodaku?"

Kulihat dia tersenyum aneh. Tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan mendudukan ku dipahanya, lalu mengelus pahaku.

Aku membelalak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!"

PLETAK

Aku menjitaknya dengan sangat keras.

"Sa..sakit tau!" rintihnya.

"Kalian..."

Aku merasakan ada hawa panas disekelilingku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan muka Hecchul songsaenim yang sedang amat tidak enak untuk dipandang.

"Jangan main-main dikelasku!" bentaknya. "Pulang sekolah bersihkan halaman sekolah!"

"Ta..tapi Songsae.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" bentaknya lebih keras dari yang tadi. Ditambah suaranya yang agak melengking.

"Ganti baju dengan kaos, dan bersihkan halaman sekolah. Sampai bersih!"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dihari pertama sekolah malah disuruh membersihkan halaman?!"

Aku membuka seragamku kesal.

"Semuanya gara-gara dia!" sungutku sambil memakai kaos olahragaku.

Dia mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kelakuannya jelek!"

Aku segera keluar dari ruang ganti perempuan menuju halaman sekolah.

"Apaaaa?! Aku harus membersihkan halaman seluas ini?" keluhku saat melihat halaman sekolah yang bahkan 2 kali lipat luas kelas.

"Mana lagi si Chan Lie Chan Lie itu?!"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari cari lelaki menyebalkan itu.

"Ah itu dia,"

Eh? Tidur?

Aku mendekati Chan Lie yang sedang tidur sambil bersender dipohon. Aku berjongkok.

Wajahnya...

"Chanyeol.."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ingin menyentuh pipinya.

Grep. Dia menggengam tanganku.

"Apa aku segitu miripnya dengan si Park Chanyeol itu?"

"Ah, Chan.."

"Sepertinya aku begitu mirip dengannya," ucap Chan Lie.

Aku menunduk.

"Dia..temanku sewaktu SD. Bagaimana pun juga...aku..aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya,"

"Sebenarnya setahun yang lalu, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan,"

Eh? Apa katanya?

"Karena itu aku ini benar-benar Piao Chan Lie atau bukan aku sendiri juga tidak tau,"

Setahun yang lalu itu...itu kan...

"Jadi aku-"

"Chanyeol," isakku.

"Kamu benar-benar Chanyeol,"

"A..ah tapi aku juga tidak ingat kan," sergah Chan Lie.

Aku tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa! Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu besok, mungkin saja kau bisa ingat,"

"Eh..i..iya," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum senang, Dia pasti Chanyeol!

-Baekhyun POV end-

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

Kai berjalan gelisah.

"Kaaai~!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak mendengarnya. Dia tetap berjalan cepat menuju halaman sekolah.

"Kai! Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo berlari dan menggapai tangan Kai.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Kai. Kyungsoo yang terkejut reflek melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Kai.

Kai menoleh. "Ah..maaf Kyungie, kukira siapa,"

"Gwenchana," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Mau kemana?"

"Mau memastikan bahwa si Chan Lie tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan Baekhyun," ucap Kai tegas. Kyungsoo terdiam.

Lagi..

Dadanya terasa..sangat..sesak.

"Kai!" panggil Kyungsoo saat Kai mulai beranjak lagi.

"Apa?"

"Te..temani aku ke perpustakaan?" pinta Kyungsoo memelas.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, aku-"

"Jeebaal?" Kyungsoo mengatupkan tangannya didepan muka sambil memesang wajah anak anjing hilang dan Kai tidak akan pernah bisa menolak tatapan itu.

"Hh..Baiklah,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan memeluk lengan Kai. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan.

'Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah..Boleh kan jika aku mengambil..Kai mu, sebentar?'

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tentu saja, jam pulang sekolah kan sudah lewat dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Dan disini mereka -Kai dan Kyungsoo-. Mereka ada diantara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi dengan susunan buku-buku rapi didalamnya.

"Kudengar perpustakaan ini lengkap lho," ucap Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil salah satu buku di rak.

"Benarkah? Apa buku yadong disini ada juga?" goda Kai.

"Kim JongIn!"

"Haha..aku bercanda sayang," tawa Kai. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat mendengar Kai memanggilnya 'Sayang'.

"Kaai!"

"iya iya! Kau lucu sekali ketika marah kau tau? Matamu itu akan membulat dan pipimu akan menggembung lucu. Aduh," Kai tidak kuat. Dia tertawa keras sekali.

Mereka aman, karena disini tidak ada siapa-siapa yang akan menyuruh atau membentak Kai untuk diam agar tidak bising dan menganggu pembaca lainnya.

"Kau menyebalkan," sungut Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kai.

Apa Kai tidak tau? Jantung Kyungsoo serasa bekerja 2 kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Kau mau cari buku apa?" tanya Kai setelah berusaha keras meredakan tawanya.

"Ng...Apa ya? Aku juga bingung," Kyungsoo menelusuri buku-buku itu. Melihat-lihat judulnya.

"Sepertinya ini menarik,"

Kai menarik salah satu komik diantara komik-komik lainnya.

"Chocolate," Kyungsoo membaca judulnya.

"Kau suka komik?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi Baekhyun sangat menyukainya," Kai tersenyum menatap komik itu.

Kyungsoo yang akan menarik salah satu buku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau menjatuhkannya," Kai berjongkok mengambil buku itu. Sebuah novel.

"Kau suka novel toh?"

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Antara aku dan Baekhyun...mana yang lebih baik?"

Kai mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Haaa? Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo? Aku tidak mengerti,"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapan penuh luka dan..setetes air mata lolos dari mata bulat indahnya.

"E..eh? Ke..kenapa kau menangis?!" Kai yang terkejut langsung mengusap air mata Kyungsoo. Tetapi tangannya ditepis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo berlari keluar perpustakaan.

"Ya! Kyungsoo ya!" panggil Kai ingin mengejar tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

"Kai bodoh! Bodoh!" Kyungsoo berlari sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya.

Dia terus berlari tanpa melihat depan.

BRUGH!

Kyungsoo menabrak sesuatu. Ah, bukan. Sepertinya seseorang. Kertas kertas berterbagan disampingnya.

Eh? Kertas?

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

Ah! Orang ini!

"Su..suho sunbae!"

Orang didepannya menatapnya sambil meringis sakit. Sepertinya pantatnya yang kesakitan.

"Mi..mianhaee. Aku tidak melihat dengan benar," Kyungsoo buru-buru mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berterbangan tadi dengan terburu-buru. Suho menatpnya intens.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya sebagian kertas ada yang kududuki dan rusak. Apa ini penting sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat-lihat kertas yang dibawa Suho tadi. Ada yang lecek, dan sedikit sobek. Kyungsoo khawatir jika kertas-kertas ini adalah file penting dan dia merusaknya. Murid baru sudah cari masalah, pikirnya.

Suho terdiam sesaat. Sampai akhirnya ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang ingin mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada di depannya.

"Kau habis..menangis?" tanyanya menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menatap Suho. Dia buru-buru mengelap sisa air mata di wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Suho menahan pergerakan tangannya.

"Wae?"

Kyungsoo menatap Suho ragu.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka melihat perempuan menangis. Jadi ceritakanlah,"

"Bu..bukan sesuatu yang terlalu penting, sunbae," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ng.. Do Kyungsoo.."

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, ceritakanlah.."

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya mengingat kejadian beberap saat lalu.

Dia kesal dengan Kai.

Dia kesal Kai yang selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya.

Dia kesal Kai lebih mencemaskan Baekhyun dan tak memperdulikannya.

Dia kesal Kai lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun daripada dirinya.

Dia kesal Kai lebih selalu memikirkan Baekhyun dibanding memikirkannya.

Dia kesal Kai lebih dulu mengenal Baekhyun bukan mengenalnya.

Dia kesal Kai lebih manja pada Baekhyun dan agak cuek kepadanya.

Dan dia lebih kesal karena..karena Kai menyukai Baekhyun. Bukan dirinya.

"Hiks..aku..aku.."

Suho menatap iba Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengannya. Dan, memeluknya.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega,"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan isakkan. Tapi..

"Huwaaa..hiks..hiks..."

Dia memeluk Suho erat, menangis dengan sangat keras dan terlihat amat...terluka.

"Menangislah...sepuasmu..."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membolak-balik buku harian Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Gak asik nih, Kyungsoo udah tidur," sungut Luhan. Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang sedang duduk anteng dengan buku ditangannya.

"Ah.. itu buku harian? Lihat dong,"

Baekhyun reflek menutup bukunya saat dirasa Luhan duduk disampingnya.

"Ng..nggak boleh!" Baekhyun mendekap buku itu dan membelakangi Luhan.

"ih pelit! Memang isinya tentang apa? Pemiliknya itu pacarmu ya?" goda Luhan.

Cahaya mata Baekhyun meredup.

"Bu..bukan, sih.." pelukannya pada buku mengendur.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Baekkie.."

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Kalau kau terus memikirkannya, gak akan ada cinta yang berubah,"

Baekhyun tertegun. Setelahnya tersenyum.

"Iya.."

'Apa aku masih..boleh berharap?'

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"I..ini buku harian Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun dan Chan Lie ada di atap sekolah sekarang. Seperti janji Baekhyun pada Chan Lie yang akan membawa sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan ingatannya.

"Chanyeol banyak menulis tentangku. Jadi bacalah. Kuharap ada yang kau ingat," Baekhyun menyerahkan buku itu pada Chan Lie.

"Hm.."

Chan Lie membacanya dari awal. Membolak balikkan lembar berikutnya.

'Kumohon ingatlah' doa Baekhyun.

Chan Lie menutup bukunya. "Gawat"

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatapnya sumringah.

"Ka..kau ingat?"

"Nggak,"

"La..lu?"

"Gawat!"

BREET BREEK SRAK

"Maksudku gawat kalau aku gak baca ini,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat dilihat Chan Lie merobek-robek buku harian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kamu belum ngerti ya?"

Baekhyun masih menatapi kertas-kertas sobekan yang tertiup angin itu.

"Karena kamu terus menyebut-nyebut aku mirip Chanyeol. Jadi aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana aktingku, baguskan?"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

"Bo..bohong.." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan saat dilihatnya kertas-kertas itu berterbangan tak tentu arah.

_**Dia...Dia bukan Chanyeol.. **_

"Hei..reaksimu hanya segitu? Membosankan," Chan Lie menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan tampang meremehkan

PLAK!

...

"Kau..Kau lebih baik mati saja!"

Baekhyun berlari menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

"_Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku akan dipermainkan begini?!"_

_..._

ToBeContinued-

A/N : Hai...maafkan aku...hiks...aku lama publish...hiks...tugas dimana-mana... *le-bay-ok

Aku banyak tugas serius. Maklumin deh ya, udah kelas 9 bental lagi mao UN. Jadi author minta maaf kalo bakal lama publish chap selanjutnya. Musti fokus ke UN dulue nih ;_;;. Author kasih Kaisoo diatas, walaupun gakada adegan cipokan pelukan atau segala macem seenggaknya ada adegan pelukan sudo. Yekan? *ini beda woi beda-_-* ada kris, dan lay juga lho. Tapi ya yang pasti author gak bakal masangin mereka ok. Dan untuk nama Piao Chan Lie itu...kalo reader jeli pasti langsung ngerti jalan ceritanya dan kenapa author make nama itu. Tapi kalo penasaran, baca komiknya dulu makanye. Waks.

Thanks to:

Myunnie91,SooBaby1213,myjongie,paradise's dawn,eunhaezha,is0live89,Jung Jisun, Lana, , IyaSibum, widyaokta, putriiii, SalmaHun, No Name, Jim, Krisensation, and silent reader.

Untuk No Name, tolong cantumin nama dum. Author kan ingin tau kamu siapa juuuga~ oke.

Author pada kalian ~ (tanda titik dua bintang+tutupkurungbukakurung) #yassalam


	4. Chapter 4

CHOCOLATE

Title : Chocolate

Author : gaemkevin

Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya

Genre : Romance *pasti*, and a little bit angst

Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K) and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Pairing : Baekyeol slight ChanLu, KaiSoo slight KaiBaek. And other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik author! Titik! *dibantai-_-

Warning : Genderswitch!for uke. Gaje dan agak gapenting juga sih. Cuma caritana asik kok! Efek samping ditanggung masing-masing pembaca.

.

.

.

.

"_Lebih baik kamu mati saja_!"

.

.

CHOCOLATE

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun berlari keluar atap sekolah. Dia terisak sambil berlari menuju halaman sekolah.

'Buku harian Chanyeol, dan kenangan tentangnya sudah hilang..'

Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya berharap menemukan lembaran kertas buku harian Chanyeol.

"Hiks..Gak ada dimanapun," isaknya.

.

.

.

"Hh..ruang musiknya masih jauh ya?" tanya Luhan pada salah seorang temannya.

"Kalau gak buru-buru kita bisa terlambat," keluh salah satu temannya.

Luhan menghela nafas. Sekarang adalah pelajaran musik. Dan dia juga 3 temannya yang lain hanya pusing keliling-keliling mencari ruang musik.

'Sekolah ini begitu luas,' pikirnya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat seorang murid siswa- atau siswi? Yang sedang ada diatas batang pohon. Matanya membulat.

"Baekhyun?! Astaga kamu ngapain?! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?!" pekiknya saat menyadari seorang siswi itu adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya dipenuhi air mata.

"Hiks..Luhan,"

"Eh?! Kenapa menangis?!" tanya Luhan panik. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya cepat meminta Baekhyun untuk turun. Dan dengan sempoyongan Baekhyun turun dari atas pohon, lalu langsung memeluk Luhan erat.

"Waeyo, Baekkie?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Hiks.. aku-..aku kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Bu..buku harian..buku harian itu..hiks.."

"Ah, jinjja? Kenapa bisa?"

"Robek.."

"hah?! Dirobek?! Oleh siapa?! Beritahu aku!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Apa iya dia akan memberitahu Luhan kalau yang merobek buku harian Chanyeol adalah Chan Lie? Tidak, tidak! Bisa-bisa Chan Lie dilabraknya.

Luhan menatap bingung Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ah? Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau cerita tak apa. Ayo, aku bantu cari,"

Luhan mulai mengubek-ubek (?) semak-semak yang ada disekitarnya. Baekhyun pun mulai mencari disekitar semak-semak.

"Mi..mianhae, Luhannie. Kau jadi bolos pelajaran," ucap Baekhyun tak enak.

"Gwaenchana. Orang yang merobek buku harian orang lain itu lebih rendah dari anak SD!" sungutnya kesal.

Luhan berhenti sejenak.

"Baekhyun-ah, buku harian itu, buku milik orang yang kau suka?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tersenyum. Sendu. Dan terlihat sedikit kehilangan.

"Iya.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal,"

Luhan menoleh. Sedikit terkejut sepertinya.

"Orang itu, dulu murid baru di SD ku. Orang yang akan mengajariku apa itu cinta. Padahal dia menyukaiku. Padahal dia sudah berjanji,"

_**Satu-satunya penghubung kami...**_

"Kini buku hariannya telah hilang.."

Baekhyun mengelap air matanya yang menetes terus-menerus.

"Tenang saja,"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Seandainya buku harian itu gak ditemukan, asalkan kau tetap mengingatnya, gak akan ada yang hilang, kok..." Luhan tersenyum.

"Sedikitnya aku mengerti perasaanmu!" ucap Luhan bangga.

"Eh? Apa Luhan punya orang yang disukai? Atau pacar? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan sedikit tersipu. "Ng..Dia tampan. Baik dan hebat. Orangnya juga pengertian dan jujur," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Begitu ya? Wah pasti Luhan sangat menyukainya,"

Wajah Luhan sudah semerah tomat sekarang. "Su-sudah ah, cari lagi yuk,"

SREK SREK

Dibalik semak-semak itu tampak ada selembar kertas sobekan.

"Ah!"

"Ketemu!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun bersorak senang. Mata Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi air mata lagi sekarang.

"Te-terima kasih Luhannie," isak Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin terisak.

'Gak hilang...Semuanya...Aku masih ingat...'

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun?" panggil Jang Songsaenim.

"Kemana Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya. Tetapi semua murid diam. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu.

"Yang duduk disebelahnya," tunjuk Jang Songsaenim pada Chan Lie.

"Ng?" dia menoleh kedepan.

"Kamu tahu kemana perginya Byun Baekhyun?"

"Enggak tuh," jawabnya acuh.

Kai melirik Chan Lie curiga.

.

.

-Break Time-

.

.

"Tas nya ada, tapi orangnya kemana?" heran Kai. Dia melirik bangku Kyungsoo. Gadis itu juga sudah keluar daritadi.

Apa dia masih marah? Pikir Kai.

"Hhh.." Kai meletakkan kembali tas Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia masih menangis dan kembali ke asrama,"

"Hah?" Kai menoleh pada Chan Lie yang sedang tersenyum -sok- keren sambil meminum sekotak susu.

"Kau?!"

"Yaaah...Aku membuatnya menangis. Membuat Baekhyun menangis," ucap Chan Lie masih dengan senyum -sok- kerennya. Kai mendelik.

"Habis, dia terus-terusan bilang wajahku mirip Chanyeol, berisik!" keluhnya. Kai memandangnya heran. Berusaha mencerna apa yang diomong oleh orang didepannya ini.

"Aku pura-pura jadi Chanyeol. Aku bohongi dia, lalu kurobek buku hariannya,"

Mata Kai membulat.

"Bodoh!"

Kai mencengkram kerah baju Chan Lie.

"Dia percaya begitu saja. Dasar perempuan bodoh!" ejeknya tertawa sinis.

"Itu satu-satunya hal tentang Chanyeol yang dia miliki!" bentak Kai.

"Eh?"

"Chanyeol..Chanyeol sudah meninggal, kau tahu?!"

BUGH

Kai mendaratkan bogem mentahnya di pipi mulus Chan Lie. Chan Lie yang tidak terima balik meninju pipi Kai. Terus berlanjut hingga Chan Lie mengangkat kakinya dan bersiap menendang Kai, namun-

"He..hentikan!"

BUGH!

BRUUK

"Baekhyun?!"

"Ah?!"

"Jangan! Nggak akan kubiarkan kamu melukai orang-orang yang berharga bagiku!" Baekhyun melindungi Kai dibelakang punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Sa..sakit.." rintih Baekhyun saat Kai mengoleskan semacam obat pencegah infeksi pada kakinya yang terkena tendangan keras Chan Lie tadi. *sumpah obat obat itu author kaga tau-_,-

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai khawatir. Pipi kirinya lebam. Chan Lie memukulnya cukup kuat tadi dan Kai akui itu sangat nyeri.

"Gwaenchanayo! Cuma luka sedikit saja,"

"A..ani, bukan.. tapi tentang buku.."

"Ah, itu.." Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Sedikit ia tundukan kepalanya. 'Soal buku harian yang dirobek dia tahu?'

"Nggak apa-apa! Nggak apa-apa!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Senyum palsu. Kai tau itu.

PUK

Kai menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Baekhyun.

"Aku..aku gak mau lagi.."

"Kai?"

"Aku gak mau lagi melihatmu menangis gara-gara dia,"

**_Selalu..disisiku...teman masa kanak-kanakku yang berharga..._**

"Kai,"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah Kai agar menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi..aku gak akan melupakannya... Maaf,"

Kai gelagapan. Wajah Baekhyun dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Ta..tapi dia, Chan Lie..wajahnya.."

"Ah, kalau dia sih aku gak peduli lagi! Dia bukan Chanyeol! Wajahnya saja yang mirip!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hiks.."

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat dirasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Chan..Chan Lie?"

"Sedang apa?" tanya Chan Lie yang melihat Kyungsoo tengah menangis didepan ruang Kesehatan.

"A-ani! Aku hanya lewat sini kok! Sa..sampai jumpa!" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Chan Lie.

"Anak aneh,"

Chan Lie berdiri didepan ruang Kesehatan. Dia agak khawatir pada Baekhyun. Tadi tanpa sengaja dia menendang kaki Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah perempuan dan dia lelaki. Pasti sakit.

Tangannya hendak meraih gagang pintu.

"Ta..tapi dia, Chan Lie..wajahnya.."

"Ah, kalau dia sih aku gak peduli lagi! Dia bukan Chanyeol! Wajahnya saja yang mirip!"

Dan seketika tangannya terhenti.

"Ah.." dan dia berbalik meninggalkan ruang Kesehatan.

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menunduk. Tadi itu..Di ruang kesehatan.. dia melihat Kai yang menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun. Dan sebagai orang yang menyukai Kai, itu membuat dadanya sesak.

Tapi, mau dikata apa lagi? Sudah jelas kan Kai menyukai Baekhyun. Dia bisa berbuat apa?

"Haaah..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Dia mengusap sebagian air mata yang masih tersisa dipipinya. Dia lelah berpura-pura menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Kai dan Baekhyun. Dia ingin dilihat sebagai gadis, terutama oleh Kai. Gadis yang mencintainya.

Ah ya, soal kemarin dia ingat. Tentang Suho.

"Dia baik sekali," gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kepalanya yang masih melihat ke lantai, tak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil menunduk juga.

BRUK

Sedikit bertabrakan membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru mendongkak.

"Mi..mianhae..," gadis itu membungkuk sedikit. Kyungsoo melihat ada setitik air jatuh ke lantai. Refleks Kyungsoo langsung berjongkok dan menyentuh air itu. Setelahnya mendongkak keatas dan menemukan air mata yang mengaliri wajah gadis manis yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Eh, kenapa kau.."

"Gwaenchana.." gadis itu buru-buru mengelapnya dan beranjak pergi. Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Zhang Yixing sunbae? Ada yang bisa...saya bantu?"

.

.

.

.

"Tao? Siapa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Yixing. Sekarang mereka sedang ada diatas atap sekolah. Untuk yang tadi, Yixing menyerah setelah dipaksa Kyungsoo untuk bercerita padanya. Mungkin dia memang butuh tempat penyurahan hati.

"Pacar Kris," Yixing tersenyum miris. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan sebelumnya mereka sudah berkenalan.

"Lalu.. intinya kau..bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Yixing dengan masih senyum mirisnya mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang ditumpukan pada lutut.

Kyungsoo menatapnya iba.

"Aku..aku sungguh menyukai Kris, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya. Aku yang lebih dekat dengannya. Dia selalu bersamaku. Tapi.. tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia malah menyukai Tao yang notabene baru dikenalnya sebentar? Kenapa bukan aku?" isak Yixing.

Ah, jadi begini? Bertepuk sebelah tangan toh? Sepertinya kisah ini hampir mirip dengan...

"Aku..sama denganmu..."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas. Angin sore yang berhembus dengan pelan, menimbulkan kesan yang sejuk. Dia tersenyum. Sama, miris.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Aku juga bertepuk sebelah tangan," jelas Kyungsoo.

Dia mendongkak menatap langit dan mengabaikan Yixing yang sedikit terkejut.

"Aku menyukai sahabatku yang notabene menyukai sahabatku yang satu lagi. Bukankah ini terdengar lebih miris?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yixing.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa sekuat.."

"Kau tau sebenarnya ini sangat sangat sangat menyakitkan," air mata mengalir di pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah mengenal mereka dari sekolah dasar. Mereka berdua sangat dekat dan sudah bersama sedari kecil. Dan aku tau kalau si lelaki menyukai sahabatnya perempuannya. Tapi aku dengan gampangnya mencintai si lelaki. Aku..betapa bodoh aku,"

Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya.

"Kyungsoo... kau tidak salah. Perasaan itu wajar dan.. dan kau hebat! Bisa bertahan sampai selama ini...," puji hibur Yixing memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.."

Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedepan.

"Sahabat perempuannya, menyukai orang lain yang baru dikenalnya,"

Mata Yixing membulat. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Jadi kita.. impas kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris," panggil Suho. Kris menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya cuek. Dia masih sibuk mengurus kertas-kertas daftar anak yang mengikuti ektra kulikuler disekolah. Maklum, ketua OSIS.

"Kau jadian?" tanya Suho sambil membantu Kris menyusun kertas-kertas itu.

"Hm? Kau tau?"

Suho mengangguk.

"Tau dari siapa? Setau ku, aku tidak mengumbar," pikir Kris.

"Tidak penting, dengan siapa?" tanya Suho yang kedengaran seperti menuntut.

"Apa urusanmu. Ini bukan masalah sekolah kan? Apa salah ketua OSIS berpacaran?" tanya Kris heran.

Suho menatapnya tajam. "Dengan siapa?"

"Hh.. Dengan murid kelas satu. Huang Zi Tao," jawabnya. Suho meliriknya sinis.

"Apasih? Biasa aja dong liatnya. Kau cemburu cari saja," ucap Kris agak sewot.

"Gak butuh," jawab Suho dingin. Kris menatapnya aneh.

"Gabutuh? Yakin? Tuh, Yixing single. Gebet saja," canda Kris.

Suho berdiri dari kursinya kasar. Kris yang menatapnya semakin bingung saat kertas-kertas yang ada ditangan Suho diletakkan dengan kasar dan sedikit menggebrak.

Setelahnya, Suho keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan langkah kasar.

"Kenapa sih dia? Makin hari makin aneh aja,"

.

.

.

Suho berjalan gusar menuju kantin. Mengambil kopi dari mesin membuat kopi otomatis dan meminumnya sekali teguk (?)

"Sialan!" umpatnya sambil memukul tembok didepannya.

"Dia menyukaimu Wu Yi Fan bodoh! Dasar laki-laki tidak peka!" dia menonjok lagi tembok didepannya.

"Ma..maaf?" panggil seseorang dibelakang Suho.

"Apa?!" bentak Suho yang memang sedang kesal dan tidak mau diganggu itu. Gadis itu meringkuk takut saat dilihatnya mata Suho yang berkilat marah.

"Ah, mian. Aku emosi," Suho mencoba kembali pada muka angelicnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Manis dan polos.

"Kau Suho sunbae kan?" tanyanya. Suho mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau dimana ruangan OSIS? A..aku mencari Kris," ucapnya.

'Tidak sopan' gumam Suho saat didengarnya anak itu tidak memanggil Kris dengan tanpa embel-embel sunbae atau semacamnya. Suho tau dia anak kelas satu. Dasi yang dipakai berbeda.

"Yah, dari kantin sini kau tinggal lurus lalu nanti belok kanan. Dan disitu, kau cari saja pintu dengan tulisan ruang OSIS di atasnya," jelas Suho.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Gamsahamnida," dengan logat korea yang tak terlalu bagus dia membungkuk. Suho sudah terbiasa. Maklum saja, sekolah ini menerima murid dari negara manapun. Termasuk si Kris, dan Yixing yang memang bukan negara korea asli.

"Ya,"

Gadis itu beranjak pergi.

"Ah, tunggu!" tahan Suho. Gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik sebentar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Suho. Entah, Suho spontan menanyakannya.

"Aku? Huang Zi Tao," jawab gadis itu, Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Ah..ya. Yasudah, pergilah," Suho melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Tao agar segera pergi. Tao membungkuk lagi dan segera pergi.

"Huang Zi Tao..."

Mata Suho membulat.

"Huang Zi Tao?!"

.

.

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Heechul Songsaenim menyebalkan!" umpat Baekhyun.

Dia sekarang sedang berada dikandang kelinci. Hukuman. Ya, hukuman.

"Ini semua gara-gara Chan Lie sialan itu. Kalau saja dia tidak merobek buku harian Chanyeol..." dia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya sesak dan panik diwaktu bersamaan.

Dia menoleh saat dirasanya ada yang mengelus kakinya. Seekor kelinci dengan manja mengitari kaki jenjang indahnya.

"Aigoo, lucunyaa~ untung saja ini kandang kelinci, kalau kandang kambing..aku akan benar-benar mengutuk Heechul Songsaenim," sumpahnya kesal.

Dia mulai kembali lagi menyapui daun-daunan sisa makanan kelinci. Kandangnya tidak begitu luas. Jadi dia tidak perlu bekerja banyak.

"Haah.. selesai!" Baekhyun menyandarkan badannya ke pagar berjaring pembatas kandang itu. Dilihatnya kelinci-kelinci putih itu berlarian kesana kemari.

"Capek sekaaliiii~" keluhnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya.

"EEEH?!" dia menoleh saat dirasanya ada yang menarik kepalanya dari belakang.

"Omo..nya..nyangkut," dia berusaha melepaskan helaian rambutnya dari pagar itu tapi susah. Yaiyalah, mana dia kelihatan bagian yang tersangkut.

SREET

"Kebetulan"

"_**Kebetulan, kok.." **_

"Cha..chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dia tersadar.

Dia bukan Chanyeol Baekhyun! Dia Chan Lie si cowo sialan! Umpatnya dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Maaf..."

"Eh?" Baekhyun menoleh.

"Yang tadi diatap sekolah, aku minta maaf," ucap Chan Lie dengan raut muka yang kelihatan menyesal.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Hah?! Maaf katamu?!" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau sudah merobek buku harian Chanyeol dan hanya minta maaf segampang itu?! Aku tak mau!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menuding wajah Chan Lie.

"Maaf..aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

CHU~

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

Apa barusan?

Apa tadi itu?

Apa Chan Lie...menciumnya?

"Maaf..." ulang Chan Lie lagi. Baekhyun masih mematung dengan wajah merah.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Bercanda!"

"Hah?"

Chan Lie tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lagi-lagi.

"Sudah kuduga. Kelemahanmu itu..."

"adalah wajahku!" Chan Lie menyeringai senang. Mata Baekhyun berkilat marah. Tangannya mengepal.

PLAK

"Sakit woy!" protes Chan Lie.

"Aku..Aku gak akan pernah sudi memaafkanmu!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chan Lie menyeringai.

"Yakin?" tanya Chan Lie meremehkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dia berlari meninggalkan Chan Lie yang masih mengusap-ngusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Baekhyun. Dan sungguh sangat sakit, ini kedualinya.

"Apa-apaan dia?! Menyebalkan!" ucap Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang sempat keluar.

BRUUK

"Aduh!"

"Ah maaf," Baekhyun menoleh mendapati muka anak itu. Luhan.

"Eh? Baekhyun? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Luhan.

"A..aku.."

"Luhan-ah!"

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kebetulan!" ucapnya girang. Baekhyun mengeryit bingung.

"Baekhyun, kenalkan!" seorang lelaki tinggi menghampiri dan berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Ini namjachinguku! Piao Chan Lie,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sangat terkejut.

"_**Apa Luhan punya orang yang disukai? Atau pacar? **_

_**Seperti apa orangnya?"**_

A..apa?

"_**Ng..Dia tampan. Baik dan hebat..." **_

"Sudah ya..kami ke asrama dulu!" Luhan menarik tangan Chan Lie menuju asrama.

Baekhyun masih terdiam mematung.

"_**Orangnya juga pengertian.."**_

Chan Lie mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun.

"Ciuman yang tadi rahasia ya_~"_

"_**Dan jujur.."**_

ToBeContinued-

A/N : Hai, kokoni iruyo:') *lebay-_,- . udah dipublish nih, Puas? Puas? *gaya tukul* eak. Haha muuph yeuh lama nget publish nya. Author Cuma bisa publish seminggu sekali paling cepet. Kalo gak hari sabtu ya minggu. Itu paling cepet loh, kalo paling lama ya gatau. Maklumin yah. Kelaz zembilan nieh haha. Gimana? Jangan ikutan nyesek bareng Kyungsoo dikamar ya abis baca ini wakakakak. Kristao nieh udah dimunculin. Wlaupun belon disatuin maksudnya pertemukan didalam ini ff eak. Dan jangan ngebash Kris ya karena emang dia agak rada-rada mirip cowo cowo yang gapeka disekolah auhor. LOL.

Doakan saja, author tidak banyak tugas dan dengan cepat segera bisa mempublish ff ini. Okeh? Haha.

Thanks To:

devinatan98,park sunghwa,sari Nur hanifah,salvia,elfishyukieunhae,anostalker,PrincessKim,fresh salmon,Dea Mulyawan, Myunnie91,SooBaby1213,myjongie,paradise's dawn,eunhaezha,is0live89,Jung Jisun, Lana, , IyaSibum, widyaokta, putriiii, SalmaHun, No Name, Jim, Krisensation, and silent reader.

Author padamu (tanda titik dua bintang+tutupkurungbukakurung)

#yassalam


	5. Chapter 5

CHOCOLATE

Title : Chocolate

Author : gaemkevin

Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya

Genre : Romance *pasti*, and a little bit angst

Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K) and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Pairing : Baekyeol slight ChanLu, KaiSoo slight KaiBaek. And other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik author! Titik! *dibantai-_-

Warning : Genderswitch!for uke. Gaje dan agak gapenting juga sih. Cuma caritana asik kok! Efek samping ditanggung masing-masing pembaca.

.

.

.

.

_Chan Lie mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun._

"_Ciuman yang tadi rahasia ya~"_

.

.

.

CHOCOLATE

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

TING!

"WAA!" Baekhyun yang kaget refleks memencet asal tuts piano didepannya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Melamun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun buru-buru menegakkan badannya dan mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Gak, kok! Aku hanya kesal saja sama Heechul Songsaenim," alasan Baekhyun.

"Hah? Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Oooh pasti gara-gara kemarin kau disuruh bersihin kandang kelinci, ya?" tebak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebal.

"Lagian, emang kau kemana waktu pelajaran pertama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diam.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku- ng.. aku- hanya.." Baekhyun gelagapan. Dia tak mau kalau sampai Kyungsoo tau bahwa Chan Lie merobek buku hariannya, hanya Kai saja yang perlu tau.

Hm, Baekhyun? Kau tak tau bahwa Kyungsoo mendengar obrolan mu dengan Kai kemarin di UKS ya? Kasian sekali,

Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang musik.

"Masuk saja," ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

CKLEK

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah saat tau siapa yang masuk.

"Yixing-jie!" Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Yixing.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya memastikan saja bahwa ucapan Suho benar. Kau ikut club musik?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya,"

Baekhyun mengeryit kearah mereka berdua. Dia berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sedikit berbisik.

"Bukankah..dia wakil ketua OSIS itu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Jiejie, kenalkan ini Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," Kyungsoo memindah posisi Baekhyun mennjadi didepannya.

Yixing menatap Baekhyun sebentar, kemudia tersenyum manis.

"Yixing. Zhang YiXing," Yixing mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum gugup dan membalas uluran tangan wakil ketua OSIS tersebut.

"B..byun Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun. Setelahnya membungkuk sedikit.

"Manis, ya," puji Yixing.

"Eh, nuguya?" Baekhyun menoleh kekanan kiri. Yixing tertawa.

"Yang manis? Kau, sayang," puji nya lagi.

"E..eh? A..aku? Ga-gamsahamnida.." bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Santai saja, Baekhyun. Yixing-jie orang yang baik, kok. Dia tidak akan memakanmu," canda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa setelahnya.

"Ah, yasudah ya Kyungsoo. Aku baru ingat tadi sebenarnya Suho menyuruhku untuk membelikannya minum," ucap Yixing. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Suho oppa, ya," pesan Kyungsoo. Yixing mengangkat salah satu jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya keluar dari ruang musik.

"Dia cantik sekali kalau dilihat dari dekat, ya," gumam Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau kenal dia darimana, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Kyungsoo kan sedikit pemalu, yah walaupun sebenarnya dulu populer juga disekolah dasar. Tapi, tetap saja, Kyungsoo tipe orang yang tidak mau banyak omong pada orang yang belum kenal dekat dengannya.

"Aku tak sengaja menabraknya waktu itu," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Rahasia dong! Mau tau banget, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo jail.

"Iiih, ditanya juga yaaa," Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aaauw sakit Baekhyunaaaaa," jerit Kyungsoo manja. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama-sama.

"Sudah, ah! Aku mau main biola saja, sebelum yang lain datang," Kyungsoo berlari dan mengambil biolanya. Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursi pianonya memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

.

"_**Ciuman tadi rahasia, ya~"**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Hatinya benar-benar gondok.

Chan Lie pacar Luhan? Yang benar saja! Batinnya.

Katanya orangnya pengertian? Jujur? Mana? Shit. Kau ditipu Luhannie! Umpatnya dalam hati.

'Apa kuberitau saja ya tentang buku harianku yang disobek olehnya?' tanya Baekhyun. Dalam hati tentunya.

Dia membayangkan wajah marah Luhan dan kata-kata Luhan seperti-

"**Benarkah?! Chan Lie yang merobek buku harian mu? Keterlaluan! Aku mau putus saja!" **

Baekhyun menyeringai membayangkannya.

'Sip! Akan kubilang! Mati kau Piao Chan Lie!' tawanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Luhannie," panggil Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hm? Apa?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang duduk dilantai beralas karpet.

"Ng... itu.. Aku mau tanya soal Chan Lie," ucap Baekhyun. Sedikit gugup.

"Chan Lie?" ulang Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya waktu SD kelas 6 semester akhir. Waktu itu aku masih tinggal di China," cerita Luhan.

'Eh? Eh? Kenapa jadi-'

"Sebenarnya, waktu pertama kali Chan Lie menyatakan perasaanya padaku, aku menolaknya," ucap Luhan.

"Tapi, setelah itu malah aku yang jadi suka padanya," lanjut Luhan malu-malu.

"Tak lama, aku memperbaiki pernyataan cintanya, lalu dia jawab OK," pipi Luhan bersemu merah.

"Apanya yang OK?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mandi.

Luhan menatap sebal padanya.

"Kau telat, sih,"

"Ini, Luhan cerita waktu dia ditembak sama Chan Lie," jawab Baekhyun.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat. "APA?!" pekiknya. Luhan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Suaramu terlalu kencang! Sudah tau punya suara tinggi malah teriak!"

"Ng.. itu.. maaf. Aku hanya kaget. Maksudmu Piao Chan Lie?" tanya Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Si lelaki menyebalkan itu?! Yang wajahnya mi-hhmph!" Baekhyun membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Dia tau Kyungsoo akan bilang kalau Chan Lie yang mirip Park Chanyeol, lalu nanti Luhan tanya siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Lalu masalahnya akan semaaaakin panjang.

"Chan Lie itu namjachingu-ku Kyungsoo-ah," ucap Luhan manyun mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa namjanya menyebalkan.

Baekhyun melepas sekapannya di mulut Kyungsoo setelah dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti sikap Baekhyun.

"Serius? Idih, kok kau mau sih?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Selera masing-masing, dong," Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Setelahnya terjadi obrolan panjang.

'Hh.. gak bisa ngomong,' desah Baekhyun dalam hati.

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Yixing," panggil Suho saat dilihatnya Yixing yang keluar dari kamar asrama.

"Hai, belum berangkat? Biasanya jam segini kau kan sudah dikelas," tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum menghampiri Suho. Suho menggeleng.

"Aku sengaja menunggumu," jawab Suho. Yixing menatapnya.

"Hah?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat," Suho berjalan duluan.

"Ish, katanya nunggu, tapi malah jalan duluan," kesal Yixing mengejar Suho dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau tadi malam nonton tidak? Ada film bagus, lho," Suho membuka obrolan.

"Benarkah? Kemarin, sampai asrama aku langsung tidur. Rasanya lelah sekali," jawab Yixing.

"Sayang sekali, padahal filmnya bagus sekali," Suho membuat ekspresi pura-pura kecewa.

"Memang film apa, sih? Lebay sekali," ejek Yixing yang sebenarnya penasaran juga.

"Anaconda," jawab Suho datar. Yixing menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi tak yang bisa dibaca.

"Suho.. kau.."

Tawa Suho meledak. "Biasa aja kali ekspresinya," ucap Suho geli.

"Ish, kau ini!" sungut Yixing sebal.

"Tapi, tapi filmnya memang seru sekali, lho. Apalagi saat Anacondanya mulai muncul dan waaa," Suho menceritakan disertai gerak-gerik saat Anaconda menyerang orang-orang yang sedang berlayar disungai.

Tapi, Suho tersadar ketika Yixing sudah tak lagi memperhatikannya.

"Yixing?" tanya Suho. Matanya mengikuti arah tatapan Yixing.

Disana, dia melihat si ketua OSIS -Kris- dengan orang yang dia ketahui bernama -Tao- sedang berjalan berdampingan sembari berpegang tangan dan sesekali tertawa renyah.

"Jangan dilihat," Suho menutup kedua mata Yixing. Dia merasakan menyentuh sesuatu yang basah.

"Yixing? Sudahlah, kau harus menerimanya," ucap Suho melepas tutupannya dimata Yixing. Yixing menoleh dan menatap Suho.

"Kau tau, Suho? Kris tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu ketika dia sedang bersamaku," katanya lirih. Air matanya mengalir, tapi isakkan tak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia tidak pernah menggenggam tanganku selembut itu,"

"Dia juga tidak pernah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh cinta,"

"Dia tidak pernah mengecup keningku,"

"Dia-"

Ucapan Yixing terputus saat dirasa ada yang mendekapnya. Suho memeluknya.

"Yixing, kau dan Tao berbeda," ucap Suho.

"Apanya? Apanya yang berbeda?" tanya Yixing pelan.

"Tao kekasih Kris," ucapan Suho benar-benar menohok Yixing. Air matanya makin deras mengalir.

"Kekasih? Kenapa bukan aku Suho? Aku mencintainya. Lebih dulu sebelum Tao mencintainya," ucap Yixing.

"Kau sahabat bagi Kris," ucap Suho lagi.

"Lalu? Apa yang salah? Aku sahabatnya! Aku yang lebih dekat dengannya! Harusnya dia mencintaiku bukan mencintai Tao!" tangis Yixing. Tanpa isakkan.

Suho menggenggam kedua bahu sempit Yixing dan menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya.

"Yixing, dengarkan aku. Didunia ini bukan hanya kau pemeran utamanya. Seluruh pemain adalah pemeran utama. Termasuk aku. Jadi, anggap saja kisahmu bukan disini, bukan menjadi pacar Kris. Peranmu disini hanya sebagai sahabatnya. Kau harus mencari kisahmu sendiri Yixing,"

"Ma..maksudmu?" tanya Yixing tak mengerti. Dia menyeka air matanya.

"Kau harus..mencari..cinta yang lain, dan..membangun kisahmu sendiri," ucap Suho menatap kedua iris deepbrown milik Yixing.

Yixing menunduk dan berpikir sebentar.

"Apa aku.. bisa?" tanyanya ragu. Suho tersenyum. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing.

"Kau bisa. .Bisa." jawaban Suho membuat kedua ujung bibir Yixing tertarik membentuk lengkungan indah.

"Aku..akan mencobanya," ucap Yixing.

"Yixing-jie? Suho oppa?"

Yixing dan Suho menoleh. Menemukan Kyungsoo dan seorang gadis cantik bersurai gold brown. Suho buru-buru melepas genggamannya pada Yixing. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Kyungsoo? Baru berangkat?" tanya Suho.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa? Sampai berpegang tangan segala," goda Kyungsoo.

"Ah..ng itu.." Suho gelagapan. Pipi Yixing ikut merona juga.

"Kyungsoo? Nugu?" tanya Luhan menengokkan kepalanya kedepan. Posisinya dibelakang Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ah, Luhan! Ini Yixing-jie dan Suho oppa," ucap Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat mereka langsung membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Xi Luhan imnida," sapa Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Zhang Yixing,"

"Kim Joomyeon,"

"Sudah, ya aku mau ke gedung sekolah. Sepertinya aku terlambat," lambai Kyungsoo pada Yixing dan Suho sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

Yixing melambaikan tangannya. Dan menatap Suho.

"Suho? Sepertinya kita juga-"

"Ah! Telat!" sadar Suho begitu melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan jauh dihadapan mereka. Dia segera menarik tangan Yixing dan menariknya menuju gedung sekolah.

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Apa yang Luhan suka dari orang ini, sih?!" batin Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati saat dia memperhatikan Chan Lie. Chan Lie menoleh.

"Apa lihat-lihat, fans? Segitu maniak pada wajahku, hm?" tanya Chan Lie tersenyum setan.

"Hiiiiiiiiyy!" Baekhyun bergidik.

**Kriing~**

Bel berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar. Begitu juga Songsaenim yang sedaritadi mengoceh tak henti-henti kini sudah berjalan keluar kelas.

"Baekhyuna, aku mau ke kantin, mau ikut tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ng, tidak ah," jawab Baekhyun.

"Mm, yasudah. Aku pergi, ya. Daah," Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas bersama temannya yang kalau tidak salah namanya, Sulli.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan pensil dan selembar kertas.

'Aku akan membuat Luhan dan Chan Lie putus! Dengan begitu Luhan tak akan ditipu pria seperti dia lagi. Kkk~'

Dia menuliskan sesuatu pada kertasnya.

'_**Untuk Piao Chan Lie. Aku benci padamu, dasar lelaki pembohong! Ternyata kamu itu menyebalkan dan juga jahat. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menghubungi atau menemui aku'**_

"Kkkk~ Berakhir sudah kau Chan Lie," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kertasnya. "Tinggal kumasukkan kedalam kolong mejanya dan beres!"

Dia melihat tulisan itu lagi.

"Tapi, apa ini tidak berlebihan ya?" gumamnya. Kasian juga Luhan nantinya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sayang pada Chan Lie.

"Apa ini?"

Seseorang mengambil kertas itu dari tangannya. Chan Lie ternyata.

"WAAA! Jangaaan!" jerit Baekhyun ketika Chan Lie mulai membaca tulisan dikertas itu.

"Hm, kamu mau membuatku dan Luhan berakhir?" tanyanya remeh.

"Kembalikan!" Baekhyun merebut kertas itu dari tangan Chan Lie.

"Kau kenapa? Dendam padaku heh? Kekanakan sekali," ejek Chan Lie sambil duduk diatas meja.

Baekhyun meliriknya sinis. 'Kalau sampai Luhan tau aku yang menulis ini, bisa mati aku,' batinnya.

"Hei dengarkan aku!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chan Lie.

"Jam 12 malam nanti, buka kunci beranda kamar kalian," ucapnya.

"Hah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Tentu saja, rahasiakan hal ini dari Luhan," kata Chan Lie lagi.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Untuk apa? Anak lelaki dilarang memasuki kawasan asrama perempuan tau!" tolak Baekhyun.

"Kau gak mau? Yasudah, kertas ini akan kutunjukkan pada Luhan," Chan Lie merebut kertas itu lalu menyimpannya dalam saku jas.

"Apa?! Aaah! Jangan! Baiklah! Baiklah! Akan kubukakan!" ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Bagus," seringai Chan Lie.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan karena ditangannya terdapat buku tebal pinjaman kelasnya yang dipakai untuk belajar tadi. Tidak ada satu pun temannya yang membantu Luhan. Alasannya, mereka lapar dan kebelet pipis. Itu saja, dan membuat Luhan sangat kesal.

"Biar kuterbangkan saja mereka ke langit," Umpat Luhan.

Dari lawan arah, seorang namja tampan, yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun berjalan pelan tak melihat kedepan karena matanya sibuk membaca kertas yang ia dapat dari seseorang. Tak melihat kedepan dan-

BRUUK

"ADUH!" Luhan mengaduh kesakitan saat tubuhnya tertindih buku-buku yang tebalnya mencapai 3 cm itu.

"Aw!" Sehun mengaduh kesakitan saat pantatnya bertabrakan dengan lantai marmer.

"Ma..maaf aku tidak sengaja sungguh," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan menyingkirkan kertas yang menempel diwajahnya.

"Ah, gwaenchana," Luhan menatap namja didepannya.

Sedetik kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Mungkin keduanya sama-sama terpesona? Entahlah.

"Ah, apa ini?" Luhan yang tersadar duluan melihat kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu?" bacanya. Dia menatap namja didepannya.

"O-oh i..itu, tadi ada sunbae yang memberikannya padaku," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aduh, maaf! Aku jadi membacanya," Luhan buru-buru melipat kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun mengambil kertasnya, tak sengaja jarinya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Luhan. Disadari atau tidak pipinya bersemu merah.

Luhan berjongkok mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung membantu Luhan.

"Maafkan aku. Kau jadi terjatuh," ucap Sehun setelah membereskan seluruh buku yang berserakan.

"Ah, gapapa kok. Oh, iya Xi Luhan," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun," Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Mm, sudah ya. Aku harus mengembalikan ini," ucap Luhan kembali menenteng buku-buku itu ditangannya.

"Kubantu?" tawar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tak usah tak usah. Nanti aku merepotkanmu," jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Tidak sama sekali. Sini," Sehun mengambil sebagian buku ditangan Luhan.

"Gomawo," Luhan tersenyum manis membuat Sehun harus mengontrol degup jantungnya.

Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Hh! Dasar orang gila! Masa aku harus membuka kunci beranda kamar?!" sungut Baekhyun.

Sekarang jam pulang sekolah. Dan dia ingin menuju ruang musik. Kyungsoo sudah duluan tadi. Dan Luhan mungkin juga sudah ada disana.

Dia berjalan melewati lapangan basket. Dilihatnya satu orang yang dia kenal mencetak angka sambil bersorak senang. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kaaaaaaiii!" panggil Baekhyun dari luar pagar pembatas. Kai menoleh dan kemudia tersenyum cerah melihat Baekhyun. Dia berlari sambil membawa sebotol air dingin.

"Hai, sedang apa?" tanya Kai.

"Aku? Ingin ke ruang musik. Seperti biasa," jawab Baekhyun. Dia memerhatikan Kai yang meneguk satu botol air dingin.

"Kelihatannya lelah sekali," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Ini bukan sekolah biasa. Kegiatan seperti ini juga tak bisa dianggap main-main," balas Kai mengusap keringatnya. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sebentar lagi ada pemilihan pemain inti," kata Kai.

"Whoaa benarkah? Apa kau akan masuk?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Aku tak tau. Tapi sih, inginnya masuk," jawab Kai tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Berjuanglah! Jika kau masuk ke pemain inti, aku akan memberimu hadiah! Apapun!" janji Baekhyun. Kai menatap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Apapun?" tanyanya.

"Apapun!" jawab Baekhyun.

Kai menunduk sebentar lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku masuk, aku ingin kau menciumku," pinta Kai.

"Baiklah! Eh- a..apa? Cium?" ulang Baekhyun. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

"Sudah ya, aku harus latihan lagi," Kai buru-buru kembali kelapangan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo sendirian.

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

_**.**_

"_**Jam 12 malam nanti, buka kunci beranda kamar kalian,"**_

**.**

"_**Kalau begitu, jika aku masuk, aku ingin kau menciumku,"**_

**.**

"Baekhyun!" panggil Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

Mereka bertiga, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai dari kegiatan club dan sekarang tengah berjalan menuju asrama.

"Apa? Maaf aku melamun," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa melamun hm? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" goda Luhan. Baekhyun merengut.

'Andai kau tau apa yang kupikirkan, Lu,' batin Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati.

"Ng, Lu, Baekhyun," panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa Kyung baby?" tanya Luhan sok manis. Kyungsoo ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Itu.. aku ingin menginap di kamar Yixing-jie," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"Teman sekamarnya sedang menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit di kota, dan dia sendirian. Dia juga bilang kalau dia butuh teman cerita," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan rindu padaku," narsis Luhan.

"idih," Baekhyun menatap malas pada Luhan yang sedang dalam mode aneh.

"Kenapa cih Baekhyunnie, hm? Mumumu~" Luhan mencubit-cubit pipi gadis yang menurutnya mirip dengannya itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Ngh.." Baekhyun berguling-guling gelisah ditempat tidurnya. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Chan Lie. Apa yang akan namja itu lakukan?

Dia juga memikirkan permintaan Kai tadi sore.

"Aaaah! Kenapa semua bertingkah seenaknya?!" jeritnya sambil meremas rambut.

"Kenapa sih? Kesurupan ya?" tanya Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku akan makan malam dengan orang tuaku. Mereka baru saja pulang dari China,"

Baekhyun langsung bangun dan duduk ditepi kasur. Matanya meletot melihat Luhan.

"Apa?!" responnya berlebihan.

"Aku pergi sekarang, ya. Tolong jaga kamar. Mungkin sebelum jam malam aku sudah pulang," Luhan mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Lu-luhan! Tunggu!" Baekhyun mengejar Luhan yang sudah membuka pintu keluar.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ng..itu, anu.. mm.."

"Apasih? Sudah, ah. Papa dan Mama ku sudah menunggu. Daah!" Luhan keluar kamar dan langsung menutup pintu.

Baekhyun menatap horror pintu keluar itu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa..." Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju kasurnya. Dia menatap jendela kamarnya.

"Bagaimana iniiiiii?!" paniknya sambil guling-guling dikasur.

"Kalau sampai si Chan Lie beneran datang bagaimanaa?" ratapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah dibantal.

.

.

Tik Tik Tik Tik

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Dia gelisah. Sudah 3 jam Luhan pergi.

"Luhannie... cepat pulaaang," mohonnya.

.

.

Baekhyun makin gugup. Dilihatnya jam. Entah sudah keberapa kali dia melihat jam.

11.59 pm

"Apaaa?!" jeritnya. Dia buru-buru bangun dan berputar-putar kebingungan sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimanaaa!? Luhaan! Kau dimanaaa?!" tanyanya seperti orang stres.

"Katanya kau bilang akan pulang sebelum jam malam Luhan?! Ggrr.." Baekhyun makin frustasi. Dilihatnya jarum jam yang menunjuk kearah 12.

Grek Grek

Baekhyun menoleh horror pada jendela kamarnya.

Srek srek srek(?)

Badannya gemetar. Sebuah tangan masuk lewat jendela dan membuka gorden yang tertutup.

SREEET!

"Happy Birthday, Luhannie~"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menatap cengo pada Chan Lie yang menggenakan baju pergi dan membawa sebuket mawar.

Chan Lie juga menatap cengo pada keadaan kamar yang kosong.

"Lho?! Mana Luhan?!" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"G..gak ada.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa?!"

Dok Dok Dok

"Jangan ribut! Sudah malam! Cepat tidur, dasar anak nakal!" teriak penjaga asrama dari luar kamar.

"Shit!" Chan Lie menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Waaa!" jerit Baekhyun saat Chan Lie menggendongnya dan lompat dari atas beranda kamarnya ke bawah.

Chan Lie menarik tangan Baekhyun berlari menjauhi asrama.

.

.

"Haah-haah," Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman.

"Oi, Kenapa Luhan gak ada?" tanya Chan Lie melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Mana aku tau! Dia tiba-tiba bilang bahwa orang tuanya baru pulang dari China dan mengajaknya makan malam!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Kenapa tidak kau cegat bodoh?!" tanya Chan Lie kesal.

"Aku mau cegat! Dia keburu pergi!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Dasar! Kau lamban sih!" ejek Chan Lie.

"Enak saja! Aku kan su-"

Dddrrt Dddrt~

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar. Dia merogoh saku celananya.

-Luhan Calling-

"AH! Luhan!" dia buru-buru menggeser tombol hijau di layar sentuhnya.

"Yobosseyo, Luhan-ah!" sapa Baekhyun duluan.

"Baekkie? Maaf ya aku lama. Aku buru-buru pulang waktu sadar ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi kau malah tidak ada dikamar. Jendela juga terbuka, apa kau diculik?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Tidak, kok! Aku gak diculik! Sekarang aku sedang ada di ta-"

Tuut tuut

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chan Lie dengan seenaknya mengambil handponenya dan memustuskan panggilan.

"Pabbo! Kenapa dimatikaaaan?!" jerit Baekhyun yang kesekian kalinya.

"Berisik! Suaramu cempreng sekali sih!" ucap Chan Lie cuek.

"Hh! Kau ini!" Baekhyun merebut ponselnya ditangan Chan Lie.

"Kalau dia tau kita sedang berdua disini, bisa salah paham kan?" kata Chan Lie.

Baehyun menoleh padanya. "Iya juga ya,"

"Tapi, kau sudah pakai baju keren dan bawa bunga begitu. Haha, Luhan malah tak ada," ejek Baekhyun.

"Daripada kau tidak memakai sandal. Pakai baju tidur pula," balas Chan Lie.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau tau!" geram Baekhyun.

"Lagipula aku sudah janjian mau ketemuan, kok," ucap Chan Lie pede.

Baekhyun melirik sinis padanya.

Sesaat hening. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sampai Chan Lie membuka mulutnya.

"Saat jam 12.."

Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Luhan, lebih dulu dari yang lain," lanjut Chan Lie dengan pipi bersemu merah.

'Ah, iya..tadi..'

'_**Happy Birthday, Luhan~'**_

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chan Lie menatap Baekhyun balik.

"Mau aku bertemu, mau tidak. Bukan urusanmu, kan?" Chan Lie malah menjawabnya ketus.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya lekat.

.

'_**Aku ingin bertemu dengan, Baekhyun,'**_

.

"Ng.. itu.." Chan Lie menatap mata Baekhyun gusar.

.

'_**Ingin bertemu sekarang juga..'**_

.

"Apasih?! Iya iya! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan," jawab Chan Lie menyerah.

.

'_**Baekhyun, ini artinya aku suka padamu, lho..'**_

.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

'Wajahnya mirip dengan Chanyeol, tapi sifatnya jelek. Aku membencinya, tapi.. perasaannya mencintai Luhan bukan main- main. Hh, sudahlah,'

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Baekhyun.

"Hee?" Chan Lie bingung.

"Mulai sekarang aku gak akan mengganggu kalian lagi," kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi, kalau sampai Luhan menangis. Akan ku bakar tubuhmu," ancam Baekhyun.

Chan Lie tersenyum samar.

"Kalau begitu, berikan ini pada Luhan," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya tadi.

"HAH?! Gak mauu! Kasih besok saja dengan tanganmu sendiri!" tolak Baekhyun.

Chan Lie bersungut. Sedetik kemudian dia merogoh saku celananya.

"Nih, untukmu," Chan Lie memegang telapak tangan Baekhyun dan memberikannya sesuatu. Chan Lie tersenyum jenaka.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya-lagi-.

"I...ini.."

'_**Kebetulan aku mungut ini,'**_

_**.**_

'_**Apa kau merasa ini takdir?'**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk ditanah. Air matanya mengalir.

'Coklat ini.. coklat Chanyeol..'

'Padahal dia bukan Chanyeol..'

"Hiks.."

"He..hei! Kenapa menangis?" tanya Chan Lie berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan aku. Pulang sana!" usir Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis yang sedang menangis tau!" jawab Chan Lie.

Baekhyun terisak sesaat.

"Memberiku coklat, lalu menciumku. Meskipun kau hanya iseng tapi.. tapi.. hiks,"

Chan Lie menatap Baekhyun. Tangannya terjulur mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

Chan Lie dan Baekhyun menoleh keasal suara.

"Luhan?!"

"Sambungannya terputus, kupikir Baekhyun benar-benar diculik. Jadi aku mencarimu dulu," ucap Luhan. Bukan nada yang biasa, tapi nada dingin.

Luhan menatap Chan Lie dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kalian berdua.. sedang apa?"

.

.

ToBeContinued-

A/N : HAHAHA. Author telat update. Wkwk sori, ye. Kemalen autholnya lagi telai ot. Haha susah tau. Makanya author belajar . Nih udah dilanjut. Oh, iya. Author bilangin disini ya, author emang sengaja gak terlalu nampakin taoris. Karena ff ini emang lebih memusat ke Baekyeol. Sampingannya juga lebih menjorok ke kaisoo atau hunhan. Sulay juga. Tapi, disini mereka hanya sedikit-sedikit aja. Mangkanya ada di beberapa bagian nanti Sulay emang ga dimunculin. Krena author memang eh memang aseek ngebuat Sulay sama Taoris cuman pemain bantu aja. Oke? Jan protes semisal 'taorisnya kok gak ada thor?' 'bikin taoris dums' atau apa. Karena eh karena authornya bukan spesialis ff taoris(?) wkwkwk. Oke, asek lah.

.

Thanks to:

jungsssi,New Kame Kame,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,Chen clouds,BBCnindy,guest,Huang Zi Tao,Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic,fujo yaoi,Krisensation, devinatan98,park sunghwa,sari Nur hanifah,salvia,elfishyukieunhae,anostalker,PrincessKim,fresh salmon,Dea Mulyawan, Myunnie91,SooBaby1213,myjongie,paradise's dawn,eunhaezha,is0live89,Jung Jisun, Lana, , IyaSibum, widyaokta, putriiii, SalmaHun, No Name, Jim, and silent reader.

Author padamu (titik dua bintang+tutupkurungbukakurung)


	6. Chapter 6

CHOCOLATE

Title : Chocolate

Author : gaemkevin

Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya

Genre : Romance *pasti*, and a little bit angst

Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K) and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Pairing : Baekyeol slight ChanLu, KaiSoo slight KaiBaek. And other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik author! Titik! *dibantai-_-

Warning : GsforUke|Ty-pos|Aneh|dan lain-lain. Temukan di balik bungkus oreo.

.

.

.

"_Kupikir, Baekhyun diculik. Jadi aku mencarimu dulu," ucap Luhan._

"_Kalian berdua.. sedang apa?"_

.

.

.

CHOCOLATE

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua.. sedang apa?" tanya Luhan menatap dingin Baekhyun dan Chan Lie.

"Kenapa Baekkie menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

Chan Lie gelagapan.

"Ah, ng.. itu.. tadi aku mendengarnya menangis, katanya dia terpleset jadi aku menghampirinya lalu- "

PLAK

"Kita kembali ke asrama, Baekhyun," Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun, meninggalkan Chan Lie yang mematung setelah ditampar Luhan.

"Luhan.. Luhan dengarkan aku.. kami-"

"Diam," ucap Luhan dingin. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat Chan Lie.

Dia melihatnya. Chan Lie yang berdiri sambil menatap kepergian mereka sendu.

"Maafkan aku,"

.

.

"Luhan, dengar. Tadi itu waktu kau pergi, dia mau bertemu denganmu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tapi-"

"Aku tidak peduli," potong Luhan lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau dia bohong. Aku benci sekali," isak Luhan. Ia beringsut naik ke kasurnya dan tidur membelakangi Baekhyun. Bahunya bergetar pertanda dia sedang menangis.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang,"

Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke kamar. Baekhyun memandangnya lesu.

"Lho? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun yang bersipuh di samping kasur Luhan.

"Baekhyun?" disentuhnya bahu Baekhyun dan menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo agak menjauh dari kasur Luhan.

"Tadi itu..."

.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan tanda ia mengerti setelah Baekhyun selesai bercerita.

"Sudahlah, mungkin suasana hati Luhan memang sedang tidak baik," Kyungsoo mengelus pelan bahu Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo.. Padahal aku yang bilang pada Chan Lie untuk tidak membuat Luhan menangis. Kenyataannya? Malah aku yang membuatnya menangis. Aku menyedihkan.."

Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Sudahlah, mungkin besok Luhan akan melupakan kejadian ini, dan.. bersikap biasa pada Chan Lie," hibur Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan keraguan, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Katanya mau menginap dia kamar Yixing sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yixing-jie yang menyuruhku pulang. Dia tak enak padamu dan Luhan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Umm.. Hoaam," Baekhyun menguap. Matanya melirik jam.

"Mwo? Jam 2 pagi?" pekiknya pelan.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu lama bercerita," kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae," sesal Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana, tidurlah," titah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kasurnya.

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo.. Jaljayo" ucap Baekhyun menyelimuti dirinya dan mulai terlelap.

"Selamat malam.." jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Dia menge-check ponselnya.

-1 Message-

..

From : Kai

Selamat malam, Kyungie. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya. Apa kau masih belum memaafkanku? Sebenarnya apa salahku?

..

Kyungsoo menatap datar ponselnya. Sebenarnya pesan itu sudah lama masuk. Sekitar 5 jam yang lalu. Tapi dia sengaja tidak membukanya. Iya, sangat sengaja.

Ah, dia jadi ingat.

Sudah berapa hari dia tidak mengobrol dengan Kai? Sejak kejadian diperpustakaan itu, dia berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya dengan tidak dekat-dekat Kai. Tapi nyatanya?

Dia merindukan Kai..

Kyungsoo melihat lagi isi pesannya. Dia menekan pesan itu lama dan-

-Delete this message?-

Jari lentiknya menekan pilihan -Delete-.

"Maaf," lirihnya.

Dia beranjak dari duduknya. Mematikan lampu kamar dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. Merebahkan badannya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Sebelumnya sempat terdengar decitan lirih darinya.

'Selamat tidur, Kai..'

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Kau tau Kyungsoo? Hari ini Luhan kan ulang tahun," ucap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Jinjja? Kau mau hadiah apa Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak bergeming. Pandangannya kosong entah menatap kemana dan tetap berjalan.

"Luhan?" panggil Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Ah!"

Kyungsoo menyenggol pelan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kedepan. Senyumnya berubah cerah saat dilihatnya Chan Lie bersender ke pohon dan kelihatan seperti menunggu Luhan.

'Chan Lie! Syukurlah, sepertinya dia ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan,' batin Baekhyun senang.

Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Luhan membuat si empunya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Baekhyun menunjuk arah Chan Lie dengan dagunya. Luhan mengikutinya tapi tak lama raut wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Lu..Luhannie.." panggil Chan Lie saat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lewat didepannya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat melewati Chan Lie, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Luhan?!" panggil Baekhyun saat Luhan berjalan duluan.

Chan Lie menatap kecewa pada Luhan yang sudah jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ternyata dia memang marah," lirih Chan Lie.

"Pesan dan panggilan ku ditolak semua. Sepertinya janji ketemuan hari ini juga batal," desah Chan Lie frustasi. Kyungsoo memandang Chan Lie iba. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya serius.

_**.**_

"_**Saat jam 12.. **_

_**Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Luhan, **_

_**lebih dulu dari yang lain,"**_

_**.**_

"_**Lagian aku sudah janjian mau ketemuan, kok," **_

_**.**_

"_**Apasih?! Iya! Iya! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan!"**_

_**.**_

'Padahal sampai segitunya..' batin Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana inginnya Chan Lie bertemu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Luhan. Tapi malah begini akhirnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Chan Lie menoleh pada Baekhyun menampakkan raut wajah bingung.

"Kalian akan pergi kemana hari ini?"

.

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday, Luhan!"

PYAR PYAR PYAR PYAR PYAR!

Luhan memandang teman-temannya terkejut.

Dia tadi dipaksa oleh Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya ke taman bermain. Baekhyun bilang ada yang dia ingin membeli sesuatu bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dia mengiyakan dan berjanji akan menyusul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada di sini.

Dan sekarang? didepannya bukan Cuma ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kai, Sehun dan eer.. kekasihnya tentu saja, Chan Lie.

"A..apa maksudnya ini, Baekhyun?! Kau bilang hanya minta aku menemanimu ke taman bermain dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Hehehe.. Kau kaget gak? Ini kejutan, lho!" jawab Baekhyun girang.

"Ta..tapi kenapa semuanya ada.."

"Aku sih gapeduli ya sama kamu, tadi aku diajak Baekhyun, yasudah aku ikut-ikut aja," sela Kai malas.

"Kalau aku.. ng.. itu.. apa ya.. aku ingin ikut Kai saja," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sebenarnya dia ikut itu.. ya untuk bertemu Luhan. Tapi tak mungkin kan dia ngomong blak-blakan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo diam saja sedaritadi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menyesal ikut. Kalau saja ia tau Kai ikut, pasti dia tidak akan mau.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kai, Sehun! Kalian belum tau kan?!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan dan Chan Lie mendekat.

"Mereka ini pacaran, lho!" ucap Baekhyun riang.

Seketika hening. Hingga-

"MWO?!" pekik Kai dan Sehun bersamaan. Kencang pula.

"Aish, tidak usah beteriak bodoh!" ucap Luhan sambil menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Ji..jinjja? Kau..kau mau dengan lelaki seperti dia Luhan?" Kai menatap horror Chan Lie. Sedangkan Chan Lie balik memelototinya.

Sehun...

Dia diam.

Ini pertama kalinya dia menyukai seorang gadis dan gadis itu sudah memiliki pacar? Sehun tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang.

"Dia siapa?" tunjuk Chan Lie pada Sehun. Seketika Sehun tersadar dari keterdiamannya.

"Ah, aku-"

"Dia Sehun. Oh Sehun," ucap Luhan mendahului Sehun.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Chan Lie pada Luhan sambil memandang Sehun tidak suka. Dia merasa, tadi Sehun memandang Luhan seperti...

"Iya, aku mengenalnya. Dia lelaki yang baik," Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun dan sukses membuat Sehun salah tingkah. Chan Lie makin menatap Sehun tidak suka.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Chan Lie sedikit kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" sinis Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Heeeh! Sudah sudah! Kenapa malah bertengkar?!" lerai Baekhyun. Luhan dan Chan Lie mendengus lalu saling membelakangi.

"Hei kalian berduaaa.. daripada marahan kita main saja yuk!" ajak Baekhyun. Yang lain memandang Baekhyun.

"Kita naik.. ng.. ITU!" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah permainan yang sedang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi diiringi jeritan para pengunjung yang menaikinya.

Kai menerawang keatas. "Roller Coaster? Awal-awal sudah main wahana utama?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun menyeringai. 'Kai tidak mengerti,'

...

**-Baekhyun's Mind-**

"Kyaaaaa!" jerit Luhan saat Roller Coaster melaju dengan cepat diturunan.

"Luhannie! Genggam tanganku!" teriak Chan Lie meraih tangan Luhan. Luhan menggenggam tangan Chan Lie amat sangat erat sampai wahan selesai.

Luhan berjalan limbung ke arah bangku taman.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Chan Lie menyodorkan sebotol air dingin pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih.

"Gwaenchana. Kita naik bianglala saja, ya?" ajak Luhan. Chan Lie mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah wahana bianglala dan menaiki salah satu yang kosong.

Bianglala mulai bergerak. Chan Lie menatap Luhan yang tengah memandang ke luar bianglala.

"Ng.. Luhannie.. Itu.. soal yang kemarin.. Aku minta maaf.." ucap Chan Lie dengan nada menyesal. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Iya.. aku juga minta maaf ya. Aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu.." jawab Luhan. Chan Lie bersorak, dia berpindah duduk menjadi disamping Luhan.

Menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

2 cm..

Dan..

.

...

"HEH! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ya!" sentak Chan Lie membuyarkan khayalan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merengut.

"Aku gak mau naik yang kayak begituan," ucap Luhan.

"Aku apalagi," tambah Chan Lie.

"Eh? Eh?" Baekhyun bingung saat Luhan perlahan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku mau pulang," ujar gadis berambut goldbrown itu.

"Hah?! Jangan dong Luhan!" Baekhyun hendak mengejar Luhan.

"Aku juga mau pulang saja," Chan Lie juga berjalan menjauh.

"Eeeeeeeeh?! Kenapa jadi begini?! Kai! Kejar Luhan!" titah Baekhyun berjalan menyusul Chan Lie.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Kai tidak terima. Tapi dia tetap berjalan menuju Luhan yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Tinggal Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi mematung menyaksikan kejadian aneh tadi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Aku pulang juga lah," desahnya pelan.

"A..ah! Tunggu!" cegat Sehun menahan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita.. eum.. maksudku, kau.. temani aku jalan-jalan?" tawar Sehun. Kyungsoo terdiam. Berpikir sebentar.

"Kumohon," pinta Sehun.

"Ng.. Baiklah,"

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih? Bukannya kau ingin berdamai?!" tanya Baekhyun gak nyantai pada Chan Lie. Mereka sudah jauh dari tempat tadi. Berbeda kawasan wahana. (coba bayangin taman bermainnya kek trans studio...).

Chan Lie acuh. Dia tetap berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

"Heee!? Kau ini! Apa kau tidak ingin berbaikan dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi menyusul Chan Lie dan berjalan disampingnya.

Chan Lie mendecih pelan. "Berisik!"

Baekhyun diam seketika.

"Lebih baik kau yang temani aku main," ucap Chan Lie dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

"Hyaaaaaaaa!" jerit Baekhyun saat cup cangkir yang ia dan Chan Lie taiki berputar makin cepat. Jika ini manga atau anime, bisa dilihat matanya sudah berputar-putar seperti pusaran air.

"Pabo! Jangan diputar lagi!" bentak Baekhyun saat Chan Lie bersiap memutar cup cangkir itu. Padahal dirinya sendiri sudah sangat pusing. Tapi, dia masih ingin mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Uwaaaa!" jerit Baekhyun lagi saat putaran cup cangkir itu makin cepat. Membuatnya berasa seperti terbang berputar-putar.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Chan Lie.

.

"Lagakmu seperti raja!" ujar Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Chan Lie yang tiduran di kereta kuda. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di wahana komedi putar.

"Aku memang raja," jawab Chan Lie sambil menampilkan smirknya.

"Hoeek" Baekhyun pura-pura muntah mendengarnya.

"Hish! Awas kau ya!"

.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Jangan kejar aku, pabo!" maki Baekhyun pada hantu wanita yang menyeringai seram dengan darah mengalir di dahinya.

Tebak dimana? Yup!

Rumah Hantu.

Chan Lie tergelak saat melihat Baekhyun tersandung dan jatuh. Lalu berteriak seperti orang gila saat hantu anak kecil yang memakai seragam sekolah dasar merayapi kakinya.

"Chan Lie boodoooh! Tolong akuuu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menendang-nendang hantu perempuan kecil itu. Sedangkan si hantu hanya nyengir-nyengir yang malah membuatnya berkali lipat lebih seram.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau jelek!" maki Baekhyun pada hantu perempuan itu, membuatnya semakin menjadi menakuti Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chan Lie?

Jangan ditanya. Dia sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun.

"Chan Lie! Bodoh! Kyaaaa! Jangan dekat-dekaaaaaaaaat!"

.

.

"Berikutnya, kita mau naik apa lagi?" tanya Chan Lie saat mereka sudah keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Haaah!? Berikutnya katamu?!" ucap Baekhyun sewot. Chan Lie tertawa.

Baekhyun sadar. 'Lho? Kok? Jadi seperi aku yang kencan dengannya?' batin Baekhyun.

"Kita harus kembali ketempat Luhan!" kata Baekhyun. Chan Lie terdiam lalu nyengir.

"Tenang saja, tenang!"

Baekhyun terpaku melihat senyumnya. Mirip senyum.. Chanyeol.

Tangannya terjulur menyentuh lengan Chan Lie.

'Apa mungkin.. kalau Chanyeol masih hidup.. Kami akan berkencan seperti ini, ya?'

"Heh! Kau mengingat Chanyeol lagi, ya?" seruan Chan Lie membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Kkk.. Melihat wajahku kau jadi ingat Chanyeol, kan? Pasti kau memikirkan bagaimana kalau sekarang kau sedang kencan dengan Chanyeol. Iya, kan? Kan?" ucap Chan Lie memojokkan Baekhyun.

"Ng..nggak kok!" elak Baekhyun.

"Alaaah.. ngaku aja, deh," kekeh Chan Lie.

Empat segitiga siku-siku muncul di kening Baekhyun.

"Kau ini! Kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa-bisa diputusin Luhan!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk muka Chan Lie.

KYAAAAAAAA

Terdengar suara teriakan wanita. Dan belum Baekhyun sempat menoleh-

BYUUUUUUR!

"Apa iniiiiiiiiiii?!"

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Oi, Luhan tunggu dong!" panggil Kai saat Luhan berjalan makin cepat.

"Bawel. Aku mau pulang," Luhan menghiraukan Kai yang mengejarnya.

"Ngapain pulang?" tanya Kai yang masih berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Berisik, deh. Jangan pedulikan aku! Sudah sana pergi," usir Luhan yang sempat berhenti sejenak dan menatap Kai kesal. Setelahnya dia berjalan lagi.

Luhan berhenti berjalan-lagi- ketika dilihatnya dua lelaki menghadang.

"Hai, cantik. Sendirian?" tanya pria itu.

"Mau kemana? Main dulu yuk?" ajak lelaki yang lain. Luhan meringis takut.

"Maaf, ya. Aku sedang bersama temanku," jawab Luhan setenang mungkin.

"Hah? Mana?" tanya dua lelaki itu serempak.

"Di belakang-"

"Tteokbokkinya satu, ya," ucap Kai pada stand penjual tteobokki. Luhan membelalakan matanya.

"Kaaaaaaai!" panggil Luhan kesal.

Kai membayar pesanannya. "Apasih? Bukannya tadi kamu yang bilang 'Jangan pedulikan aku'?" tanya Kai melahap tteobokkinya.

"Hiiiih! Kau itu! Biasanya kalau cewek yang diganggu, cowok harusnya menolong, kan?!" geram Luhan.

"Memang kau cewek, ya?" tanya Kai lagi. Wajahnya yang kelewat santai itu makin membangkitkan amarah Luhan.

"KAI!" bentaknya keras. Membuat dua orang lelaki yang menggodanya langsung pergi dari situ karena takut Luhan mengamuk.

"Kau keterlaluan!" maki Luhan.

Kai mengangkat bahu dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Yang keterlaluan itu bukannya pacarmu, ya?" ucap Kai secara tidak langsung memaki Chan Lie dihadapan Luhan. Luhan mendecih sebal.

"Jangan ungkit!" ujarnya kesal.

"Hm.. Waktu pertama kali liat wajahnya, aku sempat terkejut," ucap Kai lagi. Dia melahap satu tteobokkinya.

"Hah? Wae?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tidak tau?" Kai balik bertanya dan menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya pada Luhan. Luhan menggeleng.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Park Chanyeol," jawab Kai. Luhan menatap Kai bingung.

"Nugu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Cinta pertama Baekhyun,"

"Eh?"

Kai mendongak menatap Luhan yang berdiri mematung didepannya.

"Makanya, jangan bertengkar karena hal sepele, nanti-"

"Kau juga, jangan lengah dong!" ucap Luhan.

"Haaa?" balas Kai tidak mengerti.

"Kemarin malam.. Mereka bertemu diam-diam ditaman,"

Kai menghentikan suapan terakhirnya. Matanya memandang Luhan tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin.."

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Ng.. Kyungsoo.." panggil Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Ne?" jawab Kyungsoo lembut. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia masih betah menatap anak-anak kecil yang berlarian didepannya. Mereka masih berada ditaman bermain. Tepatnya bangku taman.

"Aniya. Apa kau tidak ingin bermain?" tanya Sehun. Sedari tadi mereka hanya begini saja, duduk berjam-jam dibangku taman sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berganti wahana. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak apa.. aku lebih suka melihat anak-anak yang bermain dari sini. Menggemaskan sekali," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Gadis ini kelihatan dewasa sekali. Pikir Sehun ikut tersenyum.

".. Sehun-ah," kali ini Kyungsoo yang memanggil Sehun.

"Ne?" Sehun menoleh.

"Nn.. itu.. aku mau tanya," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tanyakan saja. Aku akan menjawab,"

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun. Sedikit ragu.

"Kau.. menyukai Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

Sehun nampak terkejut. Dia menelan salivanya kasar.

"Ng.. itu.."

"Jujur saja, Sehun-ah. Aku bukan tipe orang bermulut bocor," kekeh Kyungsoo. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. "Benar, kan," gumanya pelan. Tapi Sehun masih mendengarnya.

"Benar apanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Benar dugaanku. Caramu menatap Luhan itu.. beda.."

"Hum.." Sehun mengangguk.

"Kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya saat upacara penerimaan murid baru," ucap Sehun.

"Tentu, aku juga ada disana Sehun-ah,"

Sehun tertawa sebentar.

"Kemarin sore kami bertabrakan. Saat itu dia sedang membawa buku-buku tebal. Sepertinya, pinjaman kelas,"

Kyungsoo mendengarkan Sehun bercerita.

"Tapi, sepertinya dia lupa padaku," tawa Sehun lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku langsung kenal sih dengan mukanya. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak ingat padaku. Yasudah, aku berpura-pura saja kalau kami belum saling kenal," cerita Sehun diselingi bahunya yang terangkat.

"Luhan itu memang agak pelupa," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku terkejut waktu tau dia punya kekasih," ujar Sehun.

"Aku juga. Apalagi waktu tau Chan Lie lah kekasih Luhan," tambah Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua terdiam menimbulkan susana hening mendadak.

"Dia cinta pertamaku,"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada Sehun.

"Dan dia susah untuk diraih," desah Sehun frustasi.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar," Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Apa kalau aku bersabar aku bisa mendapatkan Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Molla. Tidak ada yang tau rencana tuhan, Sehuna,"

Sehun mendesah kecewa, lagi.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Wae? Kau cantik, manis, dewasa, pintar, dan lain-lain," ucap Sehun yang memuji Kyungsoo secara langsung.

"Kau berlebihan," balas Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

"Itu benar, kok. Harusnya aku mencintaimu saja, setidaknya aku tidak akan mendapat nasib sejelek ini," canda Sehun. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Aku menyukai seseorang,"

Pandangan Kyungsoo menerawang ke langit yang mulai gelap.

"Nuguya?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau akan langsung tau, Sehun," jawab Kyungsoo. Sehun mengeryit bingung.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kajja. Kita cari mereka, siapa tau Chan Lie dan Luhan sudah berbaikan,"

Sehun mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari bangku taman. Berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo sambil menikmati matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

.

.

.

"Parah.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada horror.

Chan Lie menatapnya malas. Dia menyenderkan badannya dibangku bianglala.

Yap, mereka sekarang sedang berada didalam bianglala yang tengah berputar.

"Masa baju kita harus sama, sih," ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Yaah.. apaboleh buat kan?" respon Chan Lie.

.

-Flashback-

BYUUUUUUR

"Apa iniiiiii?!" jerit Baekhyun mendapati bajunya basah.

Ternyata tadi itu teriakan dua wanita yang sedang naik wahana semacam roller coaster mini dengan laut dibawahnya. Jadi ketika mereka meluncur, air laut itu akan terciprat kesamping dan kearah mereka sendiri. (ngerti kagak? Sama ane juga kaga ngerti...)

Dan Chan Lie juga Baekhyun, mereka terkena siraman air laut itu. Baju atasan mereka basah kuyup.

"Aish! Jinjja!"

Seorang lelaki muda datang membawa 2 buah stel baju.

"Mianhaaee! Baju kalian jadi basah!"

Sepertinya dia adalah penjaga wahana itu.

"Gwaenchana," jawab Chan Lie.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf terimalah baju ini," ucapnya.

-end flashback-

.

Dan begitulah. Sekarang, Chan Lie dan Baekhyun tampak benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih karena memakai baju couple.

"Gggrr! Kenapa kau begitu santai?!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Chan Lie.

"Daritadi kerjaanmu nunjuk-nunjuk melulu! Gasopan!" Chan Lie menepis telunjuk Baekhyun yang berada di depan mukanya.

"Aaaah! Aku gak mau ini dilihat yang lain!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Berisik, ya. Hari ini sudah, deh. Kurasa Luhan sudah pulang,"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chan Lie.

"Dia tau waktu itu aku berbohong padanya, makanya dia marah,"

"Karena itu, besok disekolah aku akan minta maaf padanya," lanjut Chan Lie.

Baekhyun berdiri. Membuat bianglala sedikit limbung karena pergerakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan besok!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Oi, bahaya!" ucap Chan Lie.

"Kalau kamu masih bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang, temui dan katakan maaf padanya sekarang juga!"

Chan Lie menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan katakan saat itu juga!" ulang Baekhyun.

"Kalau besok, ataupun berapa lama lagi, bisa saja terlambat dan kau jadi tak bisa mengatakannya! Atau bahkan bertemu dengannya!"

Chan Lie terdiam.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Karena memohon seperti apapun, waktu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali,"

_**.**_

"_**Dia pindahan dari Incheon, namanya Park Chanyeol,"**_

_**.**_

**_ "Kalau begitu.. aku akan mengajarimu apa itu cinta"_**

**_. _**

"_**Tadi pagi.. Park Chanyeol meninggal dunia.."**_

_**.**_

'_**Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun'**_

_**.**_

'_**Ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga...'**_

_**.**_

'_**Aku nggak sabar menunggu sampai besok...'**_

_**.**_

'_**Perasaan ini...ingin kujaga seumur hidup...'**_

_**.**_

'_**Baekhyun...ini artinya aku suka padamu lho...'**_

Baekhyun menatap lama Chan Lie. Memorinya tentang Chanyeol terus berputar-putar diotaknya. Dari mulai bertemu sampai terakhir ia membaca diary milik Chanyeol.

'Aku juga.. aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau aku juga suka...'

GREEEK

"Silahkan turun. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya," ucap penjaga wahana ramah saat pintu bianglala terbuka.

Chan Lie dan Baekhyun tersadar, buru-buru keluar dari bianglala.

"Wah, sudah gelap," Baekhyun memandang langit yang tak lagi menunjukan sinar mataharinya.

"Aku..."

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Aku akan mengatakan sekarang juga hal sesungguhnya dan meminta maaf pada Luhan," ucap Chan Lie.

Baekhyun berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Chan Lie menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ya,"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyum itu lagi. Mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari yang lain," kata Baekhyun semangat dan menatap kedepan lagi. Tapi, dia terdiam karena tidak menemukan Chan Lie. Yang terlihat didepannya hanya keramaian malam.

"Lho? Kemana dia? Aku yakin dia masih disini tadi," Baekhyun melihat kesekitarnya. Baekhyun berjalan pelan mencari Chan Lie.

"Baekhyun!" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya. Orang itu menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Chan.."

'Dia bukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun! Cepat! Kau harus melepaskan tangan ini,' jerit batin Baekhyun.

"Ah itu mereka!" seru Sehun. Kai, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah telunjuk Sehun. Baekhyun buru-buru melepas genggaman Chan Lie pada tangannya.

"Hah! Kami susah payah tau mencari kalian!" ucap Kai masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kai!" Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa baju kalian sama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sadar akan penampilannya.

"Jangan salah paham! Tadi kami berdiri disamping wahana air, lalu yah.. kalian tahu kelanjutannya lah.." cerita Baekhyun tidak terlalu niat.

"Luhan," Chan Lie mendekat pada Luhan dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Mianhae,"

Luhan memandangnya terkejut.

"Kemarin aku bohong. Tapi, sungguh aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan aku juga tak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu," lanjut Chan Lie.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku merasa bersalah," Baekhyun ikut membungkuk sebentar.

Luhan memandang mereka datar.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidak akan suka padanya, kan?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sontak membuat Baekhyun, Chan Lie, Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Kamu tidak akan suka pada kekasihku, kan?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Luhan. Menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku.."

"Mana mungkin," sela Kai.

"Dia tidak mungkin suka pada Chan Lie," elak Kai. Dia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Karena Baekhyun itu pacarku,"

.

.

.

ToBeContinued-

A/N : Wahahaahaha *tawa nista.

Momentnya cukup ga? Kurang puas? Temukan yang lain dibalik bungkus oreo. woi.

Author abis ujian praktek nih, anjir ya serius kaga ngerti pas bahasa sunda. -_-.

Dan author bilangin disini deh, setelah ini chapter 7 entah dipublish kapan author tidak tau. Karena kemungkinan author akan hiatus secara tiba-tiba(?). Jadi jangan kangen sama author kalo kaga muncul muncul. Karena eh karena author pengen fokus ke UN dulu. Bentar lagi juga UAS. Saya minta doa dari reader sekalian, agar saya bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dan dapat nilai baik dan bisa cepet publish chapter2 berikutnya. Doain oke? Gak doain gak ce es. Wkakaka boong.

Kalo kangen, cukup setel lagu pacar lima langkah, dijamin inget ama saya.

Udahan ye, yang nyariin Sulay. Lagi author kandangin. HAHAHAHAHA *istigfar

Love Thanks to :

baconeggyeol, Riyoung Kim, Kim Na Young, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, MyJonggie, Kiela Yue, jungsii, New Kame Kame, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Chen clouds, BBCnindy, guest, Huang Zi Tao, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, fujo yaoi, Krisensation, devinatan98, park sunghwa, salvia, elfishyukieunhae, anostalker, PrincessKim, fresh salmon, Dea Mulyawan, Myunnie91, SooBaby1213, myjongie, paradise's dawn, eunhaezha, is0live89, Jung Jisun, Lana, , IyaSibum, widyaokta, putriiii, SalmaHun, No Name, Jim, and silent reader.

Yang belom ketulis sama ketulis dua kali atau apa ya, soli yaa~ mata saya emang agak rabun -_-

Author padamu (titik dua bintang+tutupkurungbukakurung)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHOCOLATE **

**Title : Chocolate**

**Author : gaemkevin**

**Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya **

**Genre : Romance *pasti*, and a little bit angst**

**Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K) and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Pairing : Baekyeol slight ChanLu, KaiSoo slight KaiBaek. And other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik author! Titik! *dibantai-_-**

**Warning : GS, Ty-pos, Agakanehgitudeh, dan yah pikirkan sendirilah -**

.

.

.

"_Dia tak mungkin suka pada Chan Lie, karena Baekhyun itu pacarku!"_

.

.

.

**CHOCOLATE**

.

.

.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar peryataan Kai.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai dengan wajah bingung dan malu. "Ka–Kai kau-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kai mendelik marah kearah Chan Lie yang tertawa kencang.

"KAU!" Dia mencengkram kerah pemuda berwajah duplikat Chanyeol itu. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?!"

Chan Lie tetap tertawa membuat Kai semakin kesal. "Hahaha.. habisnya kau kan.. haha,"

"Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Chanyeol!" lanjut Chan Lie.

"I–itu.. mana ada hubungannya!" bantah Kai.

"Haha.. Ada lah! Mana mungkin si bodoh Baekhyun suka padamu. Ada ada saja," tawa Chan Lie lagi. Luhan langsung menyenggol lengan Chan Lie.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya emosi. "Kau jangan–"

"Benar, kok!" kata Baekhyun lantang.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang Kai katakan benar. Jadi Luhan, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan suka pada Chan Lie," ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan dengan nada meyakinkan.

Luhan terdiam.

PYAAR! PYAAAR!

"Ah, Kembang api!" teriak Baekhyun kagum. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat berbagai macam kembang api meluncur keatas dan membentuk sebuah air mancur dengan warna-warna yang begitu gemerlap.

"Hebaaaat!" komentar Kai yang juga memperhatikan kembang api itu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita jalan masing-masing saja, ya!" usul Luhan tiba-tiba dengan senyum lebar sambil memeluk lengan Chan Lie erat.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kalian kan sudah jadian, jadi nikmati kencan pertama! Kami tak akan menganggu, daah~" Luhan berjalan menjauh sambil menyeret Chan Lie yang pasrah ditarik-tarik kekasihnya.

"Ng.. Baekhyun.." panggil Kai.

"Kai, terima kasih, ya," ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Tadi kau melakukan itu demi menolongku. Sampai bilang aku pacarmu segala,"

"Bukan!"

Baekhyun menoleh terkejut pada Kai.

"A–aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Jauh sebelum kita mengenal Chanyeol. Sejak dari taman kanak-kanak, perasaan ini tak pernah berubah. Walaupun kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki selain Chanyeol aku juga.. aku juga tidak akan menyukai perempuan selain Baekhyun," aku Kai dengan muka yang amat sangat merah.

Baekhyun terpaku. Dia shock. Sangat.

"Aku pernah bilang, kan kalau aku terpilih sebagai pemain inti dalam pertandingan basket nanti, aku memintamu untuk menciumku,"

"Ka–kai itu–"

"Saat itu, walau kau tak benar-benar menjadi pacarku. Kumohon, ciumlah aku, satu kali saja," ucap Kai menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Hanya sekali,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa? Tolong berhenti sebentar," pinta Sehun.

Sehun bingung kala Kyungsoo yang menariknya pergi menjauh dari tempat Kai dan Baekhyun tadi tepat saat Kai sedang mengutarakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu berhenti dan melepas tangan Sehun. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar dan mulutnya mengeluarkan isakkan.

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Dia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi berhadapan dengannya dan memegang kedua bahunya lembut.

"Kenapa harus Baekhyun?" bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Sehun mengeryit.

"Kenapa bukan aku?" bisiknya lagi.

Sehun tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo menangis dan sekarang dia berbicara aneh.

"Kyung? Aku tidak menger–"

"Aku menyukai Kai, Sehun!" bentaknya sambil membuka wajahnya. Terlihat wajah cantik itu dialiri air asin bening dan mata yang menyiratkan keterlukaan yang begitu dalam.

"A..apa? Kau menyukai Kai?"

"Aku mencintainya Sehun! Aku mencintainya!" jerit Kyungsoo menangis kencang. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo tenanglah," Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Mencegahnya untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa bukan aku?! Kenapa, Sehun?!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Kenapa bukan aku Sehun? Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Hiks.. aku mencintai Kai.. aku mencintai Kai..." isak Kyungsoo. Dia menenggelamkan wajanya di dada Sehun. Menangis terisak sambil sesekali memukul dada bidang Sehun pelan.

"Kyungsoo.. Sssh.. berhenti menangis, kumohon," bisik Sehun. Dia tidak tega sungguh melihat seorang perempuan menangis dihadapannya. Mengingatkan kepada Ibunya yang sudah lama tiada.

Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku mencintai Kai, Sehun.. Huhuhuhu.. aku mencintainya ..."

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Huaaaa!"

Chan Lie menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah berlari-lari kecil sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tas. Mencoba menghindari hujan, tapi ia yakin itu takkan cukup untuk membuat seluruh badannya terlindungi.

"Apa apaan ini?! Kenapa malah semakin deraas?!" protes Baekhyun kesal. Dia berlari cepat.

Chan Lie tertawa kecil. Dia hendak mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang payung, berniat memayungi Baekhyun. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya yang baik.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Kai. Baekhyun menoleh, dia tersenyum lebar dan berlari mendekat kearah Kai. Kai segera memayungi tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur sedikit basah.

"Bodoh! Mana payungmu?" tanya Kai.

"Habis, kukira hujannya cuma sementara saja, jadi kuterobos. Ternyata malah tambah deras!" sungut Baekhyun kesal. Dia membuka ikatan rambutnya.

"Tuh, kan rambutmu jadi basah," ucap Kai.

"Apa boleh buat," Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mengajak Kai berjalan.

Chan Lie menatap mereka dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Setelahnya pergi masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

"Aku melihatnya, lho~"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chan Lie dan menatapnya aneh. "Haaaaah?"

"Kau dan Kai mesra sekali, ya. Uuuh~" goda Chan Lie sambil tersenyum genit.

"Bukan urusanmu tau!" ucap Baekhyun tajam.

Chan Lie tertawa kecil. "Sudah ciuman?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Mukanya memerah sempurna.

"BO –BODOH!" bentak Baekhyun keras.

"YA! Kalian berdua pojok kanan paling depan!" teriak Heechul Songsaenim.

Baekhyun dan Chan Lie tersentak. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Sekarang sedang tes dan kalian malah mengobrol, hah?!" tanya guru itu galak.

Baekhyun bergidik sedangkan Chan Lie mulai cuek-cuek saja. Heechul Songsaenim menggeram marah.

"Sehabis tes selesai, buat 10 halaman **textbook**! Harus selesai hari ini juga!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "M-mwo? Tapi Songsaenim aku tidak–"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian atau kau mau membuat **textbook** dengan lebihbanyak halaman?" tanya Heechul Songsaenim dengan ada mengerikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan tes kalian! SEKARANG JUGA!" perintah Heechul Songsaenim.

Sebagian murid mengeluarkan protes karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang memang belum selesai. Dengan terpaksa dan ogah-ogahan mereka mengumpulkan tes.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membolak-balik halaman **textbook**-nya. Apakah sudah lengkap atau belum. Dia tersenyum senang saat dilihatnya buku yang ia buat terlihat rapi.

"Aku belum mengerjakan 3 soal," ucap anak gadis yang duduk di samping kiri belakang Baekhyun.

"Enaklah, aku belum selesai 7 soal," keluh anak yang lain.

"Ini semua gara-gara si Byun itu. Cari masalah saja,"

Baekhyun melirik sedikit dari ekor matanya dan dilihat anak-anak itu melihatnya sinis. Dia menunduk menghindari tatapan mereka.

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang. Seharusnya kalian berkaca dahulu sebaik apa diri kalian,"

Ketiga anak perempuan itu langsung menunduk malu ketika Kai melihat mereka datar dan menghampiri meja Baekhyun.

"Kai.."

"Hari ini pulang bersama, ya?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Eh?"

"Hari ini akan ada pengumuman pemain inti tim basket, selesai klub kita bertemu, ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Mereka akrab, ya"

"Serasi sekali,"

"Iri, ih,"

"Apa mereka pacaran? Waaah"

Chan Lie mendengar bisik-bisik beberapa murid perempuan tentang Kai dan Baekhyun dari luar kelas. Raut tidak suka tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ck, aku kenapa?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

Baekhyun meletakkan hasil **textbook** miliknya dan milik Chan Lie diatas meja Heechul.

"Dengar ya kalian berdua. Kalau sampai diulangi lagi, kalian akan dapat lebih dari ini," ancamnya.

Baekhyun dan Chan Lie mengangguk cepat.

"Sekarang berjanji!"

"Ka –kami berjanji.." ucap keduanya pelan. Hampir seperti bisikan.

"Apa?! Yang lantang!" bentak Heechul Songsaenim.

Baekhyun dan Chan Lie yang terkejut langsung berteriak. "Kami berjanji!"

"Bagus. Sekarang keluar!"

BLAAM

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya sedangkan Chan Lie mendesah nafas sangat lega.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Chan Lie lega. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

Baekhyun berbelok dan menaiki tangga.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Chan Lie.

"Mau ke Ruang Musik. Aku ada klub sekarang. Harus cepat-cepat," ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

Chan Lie mendecih. "Kau sudah melupakan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berhenti menaiki tangga dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Chan Lie.

"Kau terus-terusan menyebut Chanyeol, Chanyeol. Tapi ketika Kai bilang dia pacarmu dan kau membenarkannya, kau seperti melupakan semua tentang Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun sedikit mengeryit. "Aku tidak–"

"Kau gampangan, ya,"

Baekhyun melotot. "Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chan Lie terkekeh meremehkan. "Di balik makamnya, Chanyeol menangis, lho..."

Chan Lie menaiki tangga dan mendekati Baekhyun sambil berbisik.

"...Dia bilang, **'Kamu jahat, Baekhyun. Dasar tukang selingkuh'**,"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Bodoh!" tangannya mendorong tubuh Chan Lie kencang. Chan Lie yang memang belum siap limbung ke bawah.

"Whaaaaaa!"

BRUGH

Baekhyun terbelalak. Dia buru-buru turun dan mengguncangkan tubuh Chan Lie.

"Chan Lie! Hei!" gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Chan Lie. Namun, sang lelaki tak kunjung bangun.

"Ya! Bangun! Jangan berlebihan begini, dong," ucap Baekhyun cemas. Baekhyun sedikit melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Chan Lie dan tangan itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Baekhyun panik.

"Bagaimana ini?"

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

"Kris," panggil Yixing saat dilihatnya Kris yang masuk dan menutup pintu Ruang OSIS.

"Hai, Xingie~ lama tak bertemu," sapa Kris sambil tersenyum. Dia duduk di sofa dan melihat kertas-kertas berkas sekolah.

"Hm," balas Yixing. Mereka memang sudah lama tak bertemu. Sejak.. Yah, sejak Kris memiliki hubungan dengan Tao tentunya.

"Kemana Suho?" tanya Kris. Yixing menggeleng pelan.

Keadaan hening kembali.

"Umm... Bagaimana kabar Tao?"

Kris mengeryit bingung. Bukan, bukannya Kris tak suka jika Yixing bertanya seperti itu tapi ini terlihat aneh. Bertanya kabar kekasihnya? Dia seperti tak punya topik lain untuk diobrolkan. Padahal, dulu Yixing itu cerewet ketika sedang berdua saja dengannya. Dulu.

"Baik,"jawab Kris.

Yixing mengangguk. "Hubunganmu denganya.. baik baik.. saja?"

"Ya.. sangat baik,"

"Apa kalian sering berkencan?"

Kris menautkan alisnya keatas lagi. Namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. "Beberapa kali saja. Jika aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan, atau dia yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub-nya,"

"Oh, ya?" respon Yixing. "Dimana kalian biasa berkencan?"

Kali ini Kris tidak menjawab malah balik bertanya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hah? Maksudmu? Aku baik baik saja..." ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Kau berbohong," Kris mendekat pada Yixing dan memegang pundaknya pelan. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau aneh begini?"

"Jawab aku. Jangan mengalihkan pandangan," Kris menarik dagu Yixing saat gadis itu hendak menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Bola matanya tak fokus. Bergerak brutal menghindari tatapan tajam Kris.

"A–aku.. aku.. aku.."

CKLEK

Kris dan Yixing menoleh ke arah pintu. Suho berdiri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan melepaskan kedua tangan Kris dari pundak dan bahu Yixing.

"Kau punya Tao. Ingat itu," ucap Suho dingin.

"Ti–tidak, Suho! Kau salah paham. Tadi itu Kris hanya bertanya saja. Hanya bertanya," jelas Yixing.

Hening.

Kris tertawa keras. Suho dan Yixing menatapnya aneh.

"Kalian berdua.. ahahah! Aigoo.. lucunya. Jadian gih," kata Kris blak-blakan. Pipi Suho dan Yixing bersemu merah.

"Apasih?! Sudah! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang belum dikerjakan!" suruh Suho dengan nada galak.

"Ahaha! Siap bos!" Kris berjalan menuju kursinya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu hal yang penting-penting di secarik kertas.

Kris berhenti menulis dan berpikir keras.

'**Sebenarnya yang ketua OSIS itu siapa?'**

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

TING TING TING

Kyungsoo memencet asal tuts piano dihadapannya. Dia sendirian di Ruang Musik. Yang lain belum datang –atau tak akan datang?

Dia menghela nafas berat.

"_**...aku juga tidak akan menyukai perempuan selain Baekhyun,"**_

Dadanya kembali berdenyut saat mengingat perkataan Kai kemarin malam. Rasanya sakit sekali. Dibagian dada sebelah kiri. Jantungnya serasa dihujami berpuluh puluh belati.

Kyungsoo tak masalah jika kalian menyebutnya berlebihan atau semacamnya. Karena dia akan menjawab lantang jika kau bertanya alasannya.

"**Karena aku mencintai Kai,"**

Kadang, Kyungsoo pikir, Kai mempunyai sedikit perasaan padanya. Anak itu sering mengiriminya pesan elektronik atau tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ah, jangan lupa ketika tangan Kai yang kadang mengelus lembut surai hitamnya membuat dadanya berdetak-detak dengan anarkisnya.

Tapi, Kyungsoo salah. Kai juga melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Dia selalu mendiskusikan sesuatu pertama kali dengan Baekhyun tentang, misalnya–

"**Apa kau akan ikut, Baekhyun**?". Setelahnya baru dia bertanya pada Kyungsoo, **"Bagaimana denganmu?"**

Atau Kai akan bertanya–

"**Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu, Baekkie?"**. Dan setelah Baekhyun menjawab, dia baru baru akan bertanya padanya, **"Kalau kau, Kyungsoo?"** atau kadang dia akan berkata, **"Kalau kau pasti sudah!"**. Ataupun sama sekali tidak bertanya atau berbicara pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir bahwa dia hanya suka pada Kai dan hendak melupakan Kai.

Tapi–

"**Aku tidak bisa. Kai, aku mencintaimu,"**

Selalu berakhir dengan sama didalam kamar sama dan kasur yang sama. Bahkan kalau Kyungsoo mau, dia tidak akan mengganti seprainya agar air matanya masih tetap membekas di seprai itu.

Dia berusaha, namun Kai selalu memberikan senyuman hangat padanya setiap pagi. Atau menyapanya dengan sediki gurauan yang bahkan mungkin bagi orang sama sekali tidak lucu. tapi untuk Kai, Kyungsoo rela tertawa terpingkal-pingkal walau humor Kai sebenarnya sangatlah garing.

"Hhh! Kenapa aku jadi mendramai diriku sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Baiklah Do Kyungsoo. Tersenyum~"

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum manis. "Lalu bersemangat! Jjang!"

Setelahnya dia memainkan piano dengan indahnya.

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

Kai harap-harap cemas. Dadanya berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin mulai keluar.

Pelatih sudah menyebutkan 3 orang yang akan masuk kedalam pemain inti tim basket sekolah.

"Tenanglah, Kai. Aku yakin kau pasti masuk, kau hebat saat melakukan slam dunk, sangat!" Jeongmin, salah satu temannya di klub sepak bola berusaha menenangkan Kai.

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, terima Kasih,"

"Lee Jeongmin!" panggil pelatih keras.

Kai menoleh senang saat temannya dipanggil. Sedangkan Jeongmin meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Dan yang terakhir.."

Kai berdoa dalam hati.

"Kim Jongin!"

Kai hampir saja berteriak untuk melampiaskan kegembiraannya. Tapi ia tahan. Mau taruh dimana muka tampan coolnya ini?

Kai berlari kecil menuju tempat ganti pakaian. Dia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Apa kubilang, kau pasti masuk! Kau hebat!"

Kai menoleh dan tersenyum saat menemukan Jeonmin yang juga sedang mengganti bajunya.

"Kau juga hebat, kok!" puji Kai balik. Jeongmin hanya tersipu sambil nyengir lebar.

"Eum.. Aku duluan, ya?" pamit Kai. Jeongmin mengangguk.

Kai membawa tasnya dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia berjalan pelan menuju lemari sepatu. Mengambil sepatunya dan meletakkan selopnya didalam lemari.

Dia duduk bersender dan memakai sepatunya.

Senyum bahagia jelas terukir dari bibir tebalnya.

"Aku masuk, Baekhyun! Aku berhasil,"

+-+-+chocolate+-+-+

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Sudah 1 setengah jam dia duduk disini dan Chan Lie belum juga sadar. Dia melewatkan kegiatan klub nya.

Matanya menatap lekat wajah tampan Chan Lie yang benar-benar terpahat sempurna persis dengan yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

.

"**Songsaenim! Tolong!" **

**Baekhyun berteriak saat dilihatnya Guru Kesehatan keluar dari UKS. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menggotong Chan Lie yang ada dipunggungnya dengan nafasnya tersendat-sendat.**

"**Astaga, ada apa ini?!" tanya Songsaenim saat melihat Chan Lie yang tak sadarkan diri dipunggung Baekhyun. **

**Wanita hampir bisa disebut paruh baya itu membantu Baekhyun dan menidurkan Chan Lie diatas ranjang Ruang Kesehatan. **

"**Ada apa dengan anak ini?" tanya Songsaenim sambil memeriksa Chan Lie. Bukan memeriksa sih, hanya sekedar menge-chek apakah ada bagian yang terluka.**

**Baekhyun menunduk. "Ka –kami bertengkar. Lalu, aku mendorongnya sehingga dia terjatuh dari atas ke bawah. Kupikir dia hanya berpura-pura pingsan, tapi ternyata dia benar-benar pingsan," jelas Baekhyun pelan. **

"**Kau ini bagaimana?!"**

**Baekhyun menutup matanya takut saat guru Kesehatan itu membentak dirinya. **

"**Kalau kepalanya sampai terluka atau salah satu anggota tubuhnya lumpuh apa kau mau bertanggung jawab? Kalau dia meninggal? Apa kau mau disalahkan?" tanya Songsaenim keras. **

"**A –apa?! Meninggal?! Chan Lie meninggal?!" Baekhyun panik. Dia cepat-cepat mengecek apakah Chan Lie benar-benar meninggal atau tidak. Tubuhnya menyenggol ujung ranjang membuat blazer Chan Lie yang ia gantung disitu terjatuh. **

**Gadis itu terjongkok dan hendak mengambil jaket itu. **

**Guru Kesehatan itu sedikit tertawa. "Tidak, ibu hanya bercanda. Kau serius sekali, sih? Kepalanya hanya terbentur biasa dan sepertinya tubuhnya agak shock. Mungkin sebentar lagi juga dia sadar," **

**Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan meraih blazer Chan Lie. **

**TUK TUK**

**Sesuatu jatuh dari dalam kantong blazer Chan Lie. **

**Coklat-coklat kecil dengan bungkus warna-warni berserakan dilantai. **

"**Ah," guru Kesehatan itu merogoh kantong jas nya saat telepon berbunyi. Mengobrol sedikit dan akhirnya memutus panggilan.**

"**Ibu harus pergi, bisakan kau menjaganya?" **

**Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang Chan Lie. Setelah itu Guru Kesehatan itu berlalu pergi setelah terdengar debaman kecil pintu yang ditutup.**

.

Dan beginilah, Guru Kesehatan itu berkata bahwa Chan Lie akan sadar sebentar lagi. Buktinya 1 setengah jam terlewat dan mata lelaki ini belum terbuka sejak tadi.

Baekhyun melirik coklat yang ia temukan di kantong blazer Chan Lie. Mengambilnya satu lalu membukanya.

Dikunyahnya pelan dan dia dapat merasakan coklat itu lumer perlahan didalam mulut.

"_**Kau sudah melupakan Chanyeol?"**_

"Mana mungkin," gumam Baekhyun. Dia menatap lama wajah Chan Lie.

"Hanya melihat wajahmu saja, semuanya terasa teringat kembali,"

Tak mungkin bisa. Kulupakan.

"Manis," gumam Baekhyun saat coklat itu tertelan sempurna dikerongkongannya. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

TES TES

"Dan pahit.." ucap Baekhyun lagi. Air matanya turun membasahi wajah Chan Lie.

SRET

"Itulah.. Cinta .."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati Chan Lie yang telah sadar dan mengusap pipinya lembut.

"_**Itulah cinta.."**_

"Baekkie?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

_**Coklat yang manis dan pahit ... **_

"Cha –Chanyeol?"

_**... adalah rasa cinta yang tak pernah terlupakan..**_

.

.

.

-ToBeContinued

**MUEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEH**

**Hai, saya sebagai salah satu Pemberi Harapan Palsu dari sebagian juta orang didunia datang /berasa Kai/ *kibas poni***

**Maaf, ya gabisa cepet apdet, soalnya author gak bisa nahan keinginan untuk ngebo *read:tidur*. Maklum, niatnya emang abis UN ngebo sepanjang masa /ey/ ahaha**

**Siapa yang masih nunggu ff ini? Ada ga? Kalo ga ada author pulang deh, ya. Samlekum. **

**Eah/**

**Kalo yang masih nunggu author kasih kecup manis atu-atu. Cini cini MOOOOOAAAAAH **

**Idih, geuleuh euy-_-.**

**Haha, dan maaf emang kalo author lama. Kan author bilang author berenti apdet dulu soalnya UN, dan karena sekarang udah selesai UN, INSYAALLAH author bakal publish ini ff sengebut author bisa. /AZEK/**

**Trus maaf ya kalao chap ini gak memuaskan hasrat[?] para reader. Author bukan orang yang bisa membuat ff dengan sempurna. Huhuhu:'''''**

**Dan, yang punya Line, add line author dums. ID nya : deerkai. **

**Entahlah mungkin author berasa kesepian akhir-akhir ini. Atau emang temen line author yang dikit dan jarang menayapah-_-. Entah. **

**Efek anak semata wayang dan mungkin karena gapunya teman kali, ye. Huhuhu. **

**Eh, tapi author belum liat iklan line si siwon dan kawan kawan ditipi. Huhuhu.**

**.**

BigThanksTo:

ItsChoiDesy, Hyerinxx, kang hyun yoo, Putri, EmakSehunKeceh, DianaSangadji, baconeggyeol, Riyoung Kim, Kim Na Young, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, MyJonggie, Kiela Yue, jungsii, New Kame Kame, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Chen clouds, BBCnindy, guest, Huang Zi Tao, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, fujo yaoi, Krisensation, devinatan98, park sunghwa, salvia, elfishyukieunhae, anostalker, Princess Kim, fresh salmon, Dea Mulyawan, Myunnie91, SooBaby1213, myjongie, paradise's dawn, eunhaezha, is0live89, Jung Jisun, Lana, , IyaSibum, widyaokta, putriiii, SalmaHun, No Name, Jim, and silent reader.

Salam kecup. Muah.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHOCOLATE **

**Title : Chocolate**

**Author : gaemkevin**

**Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya **

**Genre : Romance *pasti*, and a little bit angst**

**Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K) and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Pairing : Baekyeol/ChanLu/Kaisoo/Kaibaek/dll**

**Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik author! Titik! *dibantai-_-**

**Warning : GS, Ty-pos, Agakanehgitudeh, dan yah pikirkan sendirilah -**

.

.

.

"_Chan—Chanyeol?"_

.

.

.

**CHOCOLATE**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chan Lie dihadapannya dengan tak percaya.

"I—ini.. Chan.."

Chan Lie menatap Baekhyun dalam.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"A..aku Chan—"

**KKRRT** (?)

"ARGH!" jerit Chan Lie. Dia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. "Sa—sakit.."

Baekhyun kaget. "Ke—kenapa? Ada apa?!" tanyanya panik.

"SAKIIIIT!" rintih Chan Lie histeris. Dia mencengkram kepalanya kencang.

Baekhyun makin panik. Dia menoleh kekanan kiri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Baekhyun takut. Dia menggigit bibirnya kencang.

"A..aku akan memanggil dokter!" ucap Baekhyun cepat. Tapi sebelum dia berbalik, tubuhnya didorong kencang kesamping oleh seseorang.

"Minggir!"

"Eh? Lu—Luhan?"

Luhan memeluk Chan Lie lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya pelan. Chan Lie menutup matanya sambil masih merintih kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah," ucap Luhan mengelus kedua pipi Chan Lie dan mengecupnya dalam.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Luhan.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau pulang saja sana," ujar Luhan

"Ta—tapi Chanyeol—"

"Chan Lie!" bentak Luhan. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan melangkah mundur.

"Jangan salah, ya! Wajahnya memang mirip dengan namjamu, tapi ini Chan Lie, kekasihku!"

Baekhyun terpaku. Dia seperti terpukul telak dan tersungkur jatuh.

"Wae? Aku kekasihnya. Jadi yang kukatakan gak salah, kan?" tanya Luhan.

"A—aku.."

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit milik keluargaku,"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia berbalik hendak keluar. Baekhyun sempat melirik Luhan dan Chan Lie, tersenyum miris ketika kenyataan mengatakan bahwa.. dia bukan Chanyeol tapi—

Chan Lie. Kekasih Luhan.

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

.

"Kai?"

Kai membuka matanya pelan.

"Ah, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung saat Kai menyebut namanya terlewat gembira. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menyapa Kai sejak kejadian diperpustakaan itu.

"Ng.. sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Kai saat melihat tangan Kai yang menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya.

"Menunggu Baekhyun,"

Kyungsoo diam. Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun lagi. Gilirannya kapan? Batinnya kesal.

"Oh,"

Hening. Sampai Kai memecah dengan pertanyaan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Sehun,"

"Hah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Kau berdua dengannya kan waktu ditaman bermain itu?" tanya Kai.

"Oh, itu."

"Kalian pacaran? Aku melihat kalian berpelukan, lho,"

"HAH? TIDAK!"

Kai terkejut. Lalu tertawa geli. "Biasa aja, dong. Aku kan hanya bertanya,"

Kyungsoo merengut.

"Habisnya. Kau tau darimana aku pelukan sama Sehun?" selidik Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa lagi. "Waktu kita pulang. Baekhyun panik tau tiba-tiba kau dan Sehun gak ada. Yasudah kita mencarimu, eh kaunya malah lagi asik mesra-mesraan,"

"Kami gak mesra-mesraan tau!" bantah Kyungsoo kesal.

"Lalu apa?"

Kyungsoo diam. Oh, iya ya. Dia ingat Sehun memeluknya saat dia menangis gara-gara.. –Kai.

"Bukan apa-apa," Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Kai.

"Aigoo, kau lucu, yaa," ucap Kai gemas. Dia mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merintih dan mendelik sebal.

Kai melirik jam tangannya. Kyungsoo melirikinya sedikit.

"Kau ngapain nungguin Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Dia penasaran juga akhirnya.

"Aku ada janji dengannya," jawab Kai dengan senyuman bahagia. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Janji apa? Penting?"

Kai mengangguk. "Aku masuk ke 5 pemain inti di basket. Baekhyun bilang akan mentraktirku dan.."

"Dan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku memintanya untuk menciumku,"

Kyungsoo membeku.

"Jangan salah, ya! Kami gak pacaran, kok! Aku yang meminta. Habisnya, aku tau kan Baekhyun tak akan menerimaku jadi ya.. begitulah," jelas Kai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"..cium?"

Kai mengeryit mendengar gumaman pelan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo?"

"Kau.. ingin dicium?"

"Hah? Apa—"

**CUP**

Mata Kai membulat besar.

**BRUK**

Kai meringis saat punggungnya bertubrukan dengan lemari penyimpanan.

"Kyu..Kyungsoo-ah!" panggilnya saat Kyungsoo sudah berlari jauh dari tempatnya.

Kai terduduk dan mengelus sikutnya yang agak sakit juga. Jarinya terjulur menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"A..apa itu tadi?"

.

Kyungsoo berlari cepat dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Tangannya yang mendekap mulutnya sedaritadi terlepas. Dia meraba bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Do Kyungsoo?! Kau gila!"

Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya. Wajahnya sendu.

"Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Kau baru saja bisa mengajaknya mengobrol lagi kan?" bentaknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan sekarang kau tak akan pernah bisa mendekatinya lagi..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan meneteng tasnya. Menghela nafas berkali-kali dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas.

Matanya melihat kearah lemari penyimpanan.

"Ah, Kai!"

Lelaki yang sedang terduduk bengong didepan lemari menoleh.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kai.

"Maaf, ya lama. Aku ada urusan tadi sedikit," sesal Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk.

"Gak masalah,"

Baekhyun mengeryit. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat aneh,"

"H—hah? Tidak kok! Sudah yuk!" ajak Kai. Dia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Sesuai janjimu tadi, ya," peringat Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo!"

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

**.**

**SREEEET**

Kris mengambil selembar kertas yang terjatuh dari tumpukkan data yang belum ia baca.

"Wow, manisnya. Siapa ini? Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Kris sembari membaca kolom biodata yang terisi itu.

"Mana? Mana?" Yixing mengambil kertas yang dipegang Kris.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Kris. Dia kembali duduk dan membawa kertas-kertas lain kehadapannya.

Yixing mengangguk.

**Name : Byun Baekhyun**

**Date of Birth : 14 Februari 1992**

**Hobby : Singing**

**From : SM Elementary School **

"Dia lahir 14 Februari? Tepat saat Valentine dong ya?" tanya Suho yang juga ikut-ikutan membaca.

"Ini juga tanggal 14 Februari," Kris menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas pada Suho dan Yixing.

"Kim Jongin, 14 Februari 1992, hobinya ngedance, sekolah asalnya sama," baca Suho.

"Kalau yang ini orang China sepertinya," Yixing menunjukkan tulisan-tulisan di salah satu kertas yang Kris beritadi.

"Piao Chan Lie, 14 Februari 1992, hobinya nge-rap dan ngerjain orang? Haaaah?" ucap Suho bingung.

Yixing tertawa. "Dia dari Beijing. Lihat Beijing Shinda Middle School,"

"Tapi, mukanya tak seperti orang cina kebanyakan," kata Suho. "Matanya terlihat bulat dan besar,"

"Mungkin dia orang Korea yang pindah ke China," jawab Yixing. Dia memberikan 2 lembar kertas itu kembali pada Kris.

"Tapi namanya nama China," kata Suho.

"Yasudahlah. Aku juga tak peduli," balas Yixing kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Suho mendengus dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya juga.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Yixing bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu.

"Ha—halo.."

Wajah Yixing berubah datar. "Hai,"

Tao—sipengetuk pintu—tersenyum canggung. Dia mengelus tangannya yang ia tautkan didepan perut.

"A—ku mencari—"

"Tao?"

Tao tersenyum tipis saat seseorang membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan lebar. Itu Kris.

"Ah, Kris-ge, sepertinya aku mengganggumu dan.. yang lainnya.." kata Tao saat melihat Suho yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan kedatangannya dan sedang asyik mengecap kertas-kertas.

"Oh tidak, sama sekali tidak," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah," Kris mengambil tasnya disofa dan berjalan kearah Suho.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya," tepuknya dipundak Suho.

Suho mendecih. "Ketua OSIS macam apa kau ini,"

Kris tertawa. Dia tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan kearah Yixing.

"Bisakah aku—"

"Pergi saja," sela Yixing datar. Kris malah tertawa karena dia pikir ekspresi Yixing lucu. Tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang Yixing.

"Ish! Sana pergi!" bentak Yixing kesal. Dia menjauhi Kris dan kembali duduk disamping Suho.

"Yasudah, ya. Daah," ucap Kris keluar dan segera menutup pintu.

Hening setelah itu. Suho melirik Yixing yang sedang memandangi kertas-kertas diatas meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho. Yixing menoleh kearah Suho dan tersenyum.

"Nan gwaenchana,"

Suho menjulurkan tangannya. "Bohong,"

Yixing terdiam saat tangan Suho terjulur menghapus setitik air mata yang belum keluar dan tertahan di ekor mata Yixing.

Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Wae?" tanya Suho.

"Matamu jeli sekali," puji Yixing.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan,"

"Aniyaa~" bantah Yixing. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja.

Jari-jari Suho yang berada dimata Yixing berpindah memegang pipi putihnya.

"Hei, tatap aku,"

Yixing menolehkan wajahnya lagi kearah Suho. Dia jadi gugup saat melihat kedua mata Suho yang memandangnya dalam.

"Apasih? Lihatnya jangan kayak gitu, ah!" ucap Yixing kesal. Dia malu.

Suho tertawa. Lelaki itu memajukan kursinya membuat suara berdecit. Yixing malah menjauhkan kursinya tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Suho yang bebas.

Yixing menatap Suho takut dan memundurkan wajahnya saat wajah Suho makin kedepan. Dia tidak berani bersuara.

Yixing menutup matanya erat saat merasakan hidung mancung Suho bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Hidung mereka bergesekan saat Suho memiringkan wajahnya. Nafasnya tercekat dan aliran darahya terasa berhenti saat merasakan nafas Suho mengalir didepan bibirnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

6 de—

"Kenapa menutup matamu? Mau kucium ya?" bisik Suho pelan ditelinga.

Yixing membuka matanya lebar. "Jadi kau tidak.."

"Hah? Ngomong yang jelas," kata Suho. Dia kembali membetulkan bangkunya dan mengecap-ngecap kertas diatas meja.

Empat siku-siku muncul dikening Yixing..

"Kim Joomnyeon," desis Yixing.

Suho menoleh dan meneguk ludahnya kesal. "Kenapa kau? Seram," ucap Suho.

Muka Yixing memerah menahan amarah.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR!"

"WAAAAAAA!"

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk memandangi burger ditangannya. Tidak melahap bahkan menggigitnya sekalipun.

"Baek?" Kai mengguncang bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Ah, y—ya?" jawab Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Kai.

"Kau kenapa sih? Burgernya gak dimakan? Buatku saja sini,"

Kai baru saja hendak mengambilnya namun Baekhyun langsung meraupnya dengan lahapan besar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Bodoh! Jangan langsung makan seperti itu!" omel Kai saat melihat Baekhyun tersedak. Dia menyodorkan minuman kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menegaknya dan menelan pelan sisa dimulutnya.

"Kenapa sih? Daritadi kau aneh," ucap Kai.

"Bukannya tadi kau juga aneh?" balik Baekhyun.

Kai diam. "Aku kan bertanya. Kau lama-lama menyebalkan,"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Maaf.."

Kai hanya mendengus. Dia menyeruput minumannya dan melihat kearah cafe yang berbatasan dengan kaca tembus.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Um.. Kai.."

"Apa?"

"Kalau seandainya.. umm.. ini hanya seandainya ya,"

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Bicaralah yang jelas,"

Baekhyun memainkan sedotan yang menancap di minumannya.

"Kalau seandainya.. benar bahwa.. Chan Lie itu adalah Chanyeol.. Bagai—"

"Gak mungkin,"

Baekhyun terbatuk sedikit saat Kai menyelanya dengan melesakkan kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Jahat!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Chanyeol sudah meninggal. Kalau soal Chan Lie, dari awal aku emang gak kenal sama dia," jawab Kai tegas.

Baekhyun menunduk dan mencengkram gelas minumannya erat.

"Ya.."

"_**Sebenarnya setahun yang lalu, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan,"**_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

'Waktu itu dia bohong, tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar?'

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

.

Sehun berjalan pelan sambil membaca buku ditangannya. Tasnya hanya menggantung dilengan kanan. Kelihatan serius sekali membuat beberapa siswi yang masih berkeliaran dikoridor sekolah berdecak kagum. Dia terlihat begitu keren.

Matanya tak sengaja melirik halaman luar sekolah yang memang menjadi view ketika berjalan melewati koridor.

"Kyungsoo?" gumamnya saat melihat seorang gadis berjongkok sambil menopang dagunya dan melihat kosong kearah bunga-bunga tulip yang memang tertanam disitu.

Sehun berlari kecil mencari jalan yang menghubungkan koridor dengan halaman belakang.

Sehun berjalan mengendap-ngendap ketika berjarak kurang dari 2 meter dari Kyungsoo.

"DOR!"

"KYAA!"

Sehun tertawa ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi dibalik bunga-bunga sebatas betis itu.

"Sehun!" ucapnya kesal.

Sehun tertawa renyah. Kyungsoo memandangannya sengit lalu berdiri dan merapihkan roknya.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat Kyungsoo berjalan pergi.

"Suka-suka dong. Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Kyungsoo malah sewot.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ikut aku, yuk?"

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Hun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte bus sekarang.

"Jalan-jalan saja, wae?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia menunduk dan memperhatikan langkah kakinya dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melangkah begitu pendek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertawa. "Itu karena aku menyeimbangi jalanmu,"

"Jadi maksudmu aku pendek begitu?" sungut Kyungsoo. Matanya membesar marah dan itu sangat lucu.

"Aku gak bilang lho, ya. Kau sendiri yang mengaku,"

Kyungsoo mendelik marah dan bersiap melayangkan.

"Ah itu bus-nya datang," Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju halte membuat si empunya gagal akan rencananya.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Sehun yang masuk kedalam bus. Mereka duduk dibangku paling belakang.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya kekaca dan melihat pemandangan diluar. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya. "Tidak,"

"Kau bohong, ya," kekeh Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya diam melanjutkan pandangannya keluar.

Suasa menjadi hening, Hanya terdengar suara bus dan beberapa siswa sekolah lain yang mengobrol dibangku depan mereka.

Tidak lama, mereka sampai didaerah Myeongdong dan Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk turun.

"Mau ngapain disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo menyerah. Sehun memang menyebalkan.

"Kita kesana yuk?" ajak Sehun sambil menunjuk stan yang menjual topi-topi. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti saja saat Sehun menariknya.

Sehun memakaikan Kyungsoo topi pink bertulisan 'I Love U'

"Norak," ucap Kyungsoo langsung melepas topi itu. Dia mengambil topi putih dengan tulisan 'Nerd' dan memakaikannya pada Sehun. Tak lupa mengambil kacamata disebelah panjangan topi itu dan menggerkannya di hidung mancung Sehun.

"Pantas," kata Kyungsoo sambil mencubit kencang pipi Sehun.

"Aw! Dasar!" Sehun membalas cubitan Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil topi dengan corak abstrak dan warna cerah. Dia memakaikannya paa Kyungsoo sambil menagacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat seperti gangster! Ahahaha!"

"YA!"

.

.

Sehun melihat-lihat baju-baju yang dipajang.

**SREEEK**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo saat keluar dari ruang cocok dengan gaun tanpa lengan dibadannya.

"Gaunnya kebesaran, kau jadi terlihat kecil sekali," jawab Sehun dengan tawa yang ditahan.

"OH SEHUN!"

.

.

"Kau akan kalah!" geram Kyungsoo. Dia menembak karakter Sehun dengan brutal.

"Pelan-pelan dong! Kau ini kejam sekali," protes Sehun tak terima karakternya yang sudah kehilangan banyak energi.

"Masa bodoh! Hahaha!" Kyungsoo terus menembakki karakter Sehun yang sudah terjatuh.

"ARGH!" jerit Sehun kesal saat terpampang tulisan bahwa karakternya kalah.

Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia. "Rasakan!"

.

.

"Bubble tea?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo menerima satu gelas penuh bubble tea yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Kau suka bubble tea?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Suka sekali!" jawab Sehun senang. Dia menyeruput brutal bubble itu dan menguyahnya pelan.

"Dasar, tampangmu saja yang keren, ternyata suka minuman anak-anak," ejek Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja, Kai juga suka tau minuman seperti ini," bela Sehun.

"..Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Sehun mengangguk. "Sewaktu kami kecil, kami sering minum ini,"

"Bersama.. Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan baru mengenal Baekhyun ketika masuk SMP ini,"

"Hah? Bukankah Baekhyun dan Kai sudah bersama sejak dari lahir? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku lahir di Korea dan langsung pindah ke Jepang,"

"Ooh," Kyungsoo mangut-mangut.

"Hanya liburan saja aku datang kesini, itupun hanya sebentar. Kalau tidak, Kai dan keluarganya yang mengunjungiku di Jepang,"

"Enak dong, ya. Aku dari dulu ingin sekali ke Jepang, lho," cerita Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya?" tawa Sehun.

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar. "Oh, iya. Kau bilang tinggal di Jepang. Kenapa gak sekolah disana saja? Bukankah sekolah-sekolah disana lebih bagus,"

Sehun mengulum senyum. Matanya melirik kelangit.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal,"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Sehun aku—"

"Tak usah seperti itu, kau lucu sekali," tawa Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk. "Jadi alasan itu yang membuatmu pindah ke Korea?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tinggal dengan ayahku yang bekerja disini sekarang. Ibu meninggal tepat hari kelulusanku, aku sangat terpukul,"

Kyungsoo menekuk sudut bibirnya kebawah melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sendu.

"Dia mengidap kanker serviks. Sebelumnya memang sudah dirawat dirumah sakit beberapa hari, tapi dia tak tau kalau kanker itu sudah sangat ganas. Aku terkejut sekali saat datang kerumah dan melihat begitu banyak mobil yang terparkir,"

"Kupikir nenek mengadakan pesta, tapi saat aku kedalam aku disuguh oleh peti mati berisi ibu, dia sudah siap akan dibawa pergi untuk dimakamkan. Aku menangis keras dan menduduki peti itu. Haha, lucu sekali kalau aku ingat itu," tawa Sehun.

Kyungsoo tak tertawa. Mana bisa ia tertawa mendengar tawa Sehun yang begitu lirih?

"Aku sayang sekali pada Ibuku. Dia yang pertama menyetujuiku saat aku bilang suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi artis. Dia yang membelaku didepan semua orang jika aku bertengkar dengan anak tetangga. Dia yang selalu tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. Dia yang selalu tertawa padahal leluconku kadang tidak lucu sama sekali. Dia yang selalu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara indahnya. Dia yang memasakkan masakan lezat untukku. Dia yang mencium kening, mata, kedua pipi dan bibirku. Dia yang mengucapkan selamat jalan dan berhati-hati jika aku akan berangkat. Dia yang orang yang pertama menyambutku pulang sekolah sekalipun sedang mengerjakkan pekerjaannya. Dia yang—"

Sehun tercekat karena menahan isakkannya. Kyungsoo menghapus cepat air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sehun.

"Sudah.. Hentikan Sehun," ucap Kyungsoo disela isakkannya. Dia ikut menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat temanmu menceritakan ibunya dyang sudah tiada didepanmu apa kau akan hanya diam?

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

Sehun mengambil nafas. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"—aku merindukan ibuku.."

Detik itu juga Kyungsoo memeluk erat Sehun. Berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Mengelus pelan punggung Sehun yang bergetar.

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

.

"Sehun?"

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Pergerakannya membuat Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Kai? Baek—hyun?"

Kai tersenyum hangat ketika benar itu adalah sepupunya—Sehun.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia berjanji mentraktirku jika aku masuk 5 pemain inti. Dan dia menepatinya," tunjuk Kai pada Baekhyun.

"—Kyungsoo?" panggil Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Kai yang kini terarah padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengapit lengannya. "Kembali ke asrama, yuk," ajaknya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya! Baekhyun wae? Kita pergi bersama harusnya pulang bersama!" protes Kai saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berlalu.

Baekhyun hanya berbalik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish! Jinjjayo!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau kembali ke asrama tidak?" tanya Sehun. Kai melirik Sehun.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh,"

Dan Sehun tergelak.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah. Ayo pulang keasrama sepupuku," kata Sehun kemudian sambil merangkul Kai dan langsung berjalan cepat.

"Kau gila! Aku tersandung kakimu bodoh!" umpat Kai melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sehun.

Kai mendengus melihat Sehun yang tertawa bahagia.

Heh? Bahagia?

"Kenapa kau? Bahagia sekali," ujar Kai saat mereka berjalan kembali. Kali ini normal, tanpa rangkulan dan bentakkan.

"Aniyaaaa~" jawab Sehun penuh rahasia.

"Dasar pelit," ucap Kai.

Kai melirik Sehun yang terus melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang berjalan bersama Baekhyun tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau jadian dengan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau melihatnya terus?"

"Kenapa? Cemburu?"

**HAH?**

Kai berpikir keras.

Oh.

Iyaya.

Hak Sehun dong mau natepin Kyungsoo terus.

Dia siapa?

Sehun tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau lucu! Ayo," Sehun menarik tangan Kai untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Membuyarkan hatinya yang sedang bimbang.

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

.

Baekhyun melamun sambil menatap segerombolan anak yang sedang berolahraga dibawah, dilapangan.

"_**Ibu tak tau benar, yang ibu tau ia sudah tidak masuk 2 hari ini dan kabarnya sedang diopname dirumah sakit,"**_

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Lama sekali sih?!" sungut Baekhyun kesal. Chan Lie tidak masuk 2 hari dan dia jadi harus menahan hasrat untuk bertanyanya.

'Dia dirawat dimana?' pikir Baekhyun. Dia melamun lagi.

"_**Sudahlah. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit milik keluargaku,"**_

"AH!"

Teriakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuat anak disebelahnya terkejut.

"Ah, maaf Luna-ya," ucap Baekhyun geli saat melihat ekspresi Luna yang begitu lucu.

Luna tertawa.

"Oh, iya, kau tau tidak dimana rumah sakit milik keluarga Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luna terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Luhan? Si cantik itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah, kalau itu sih..."

.

.

"Astaga,"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sampai paling ngedongak melihat gedung tinggi dan besar dihadapannya.

"Ini rumah sakit keluarga Xi? Besar sekali," ucap Baekhyun tak percaya. Gadis itu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"Luhan itu tuan putri?" gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk pada salah satu pasien yang memakai kursi roda.

"Aku tak tau kalau Luhan kaya," gumam Baekhyun sedih. Dia hanya merasa menjadi teman yang kurang baik untuk Luhan.

Dia berjalan sambil memperhatikan koridor rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting aku harus mencari kamar Chan Lie dulu!" tekad Baekhyun. Dia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan depannya.

**BRUGH!**

"Aduuh.."

Baekhyun menoleh keasal suara orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya tadi.

"Yaampun! Aduh, maafkan saya.." ucap Baekhyun panik. Dia mendekati wanita tua yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Lho? Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa berdiri.." kata nenek itu lemah.

"Eh?"

"Padahal saya mau menjenguk cucuku yang katanya masuk rumah sakit ini,"

"Eeh?"

"Kamu tau nomor 702?"

"Hah? A—aku—"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan hati-hati.

"Mungkinkah jalan ini?" tanya nenek yang tadi ditabraknya, sekarang ada digendongannya.

"Aku tidak tau, nek.. Maafkan aku.." sesal Baekhyun yang juga bingung kemana mereka harus melangkah.

Mereka kini ada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Indah sekali disini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Sepertinya kamu juga mau pergi ke suatu tempat,"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Ti—tidak kok! Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kamu anak SMP ya?"

"Iya, kelas 1 SMP," jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Oh, berarti kamu setingkat dengan cucuku,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, bedanya dengan kamu, kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik. Dia bahkan pernah melewati masa-masa sekarat,"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah! Topiku!" kata nenek itu tiba-tiba saat angin kencang berhembus dan menerbangkan topinya.

"Eh? Bahaya, nek!" ucap Baekhyun saat merasakan badannya terguncang karena nenek itu berusaha mengambil topinya.

**GREEP**

Seorang lelaki menangkap topi itu cepat dengan tubuh tingginya.

"Wah, hebat!" puji Baekhyun.

"Oh! Itu cucuku yang kubicarakan tadi!" seru nenek itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh sedikit dan kembali menatap lelaki tinggi yang baru saja menangkap topi si nenek.

"Disini—!" panggil nenek itu. Lelaki itu menoleh perlahan. "—Chanyeol!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat.

Nenek itu turun dari punggung Baekhyun dan berlari pelan kearah lelaki tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kamu kan sedang sakit!" omel nenek itu.

Baekhyun hanya mematung.

Dia bukannya Chan Lie? Kenapa memanggilnya—Chanyeol?

Dan nenek itu—

"_**Ini buku harian Chanyeol.."**_

"Nenek pergi duluan saja," kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Nenek tadi memakai topinya dan mendumel pelan.

"Cepat menyusul ya!" pesan nenek lalu berlalu pergi.

Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya pelan dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

**TES**

**TES**

"CHANYEOL!" jerit Baekhyun pilu lalu menghambur memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Baekhyun terisak di sambil mencengkram syal yang dipakai Chanyeol.

"Ka—kau.. Kau masih.. Kau masih hidup.."

**GREB**

"Aku sudah mati, kok," jawab Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Eh? A—a.."

"Karena itu aku gak ingat apapun soal Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Setelah kecelakaan yang membuatku mati, aku hidup secara ajaib. Seperti terlahir kembali, aku gak ingat apapun tentang aku yang dulu. Kau memperlihatkanku buku harianku, namun aku tetap tak dapat mengingat apa-apa. Aku sangat kesal,"

Baekhyun terdiam. "Makanya kamu.. merobek buku itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sekarang, aku hidup sebagai Piao Chan Lie,"

"Ka—kamu sungguh gak mengingat apapun?"

"Hah?"

"Waktu kau memberiku coklat..u?" tanya Baekhyun. "Dan waktu kau berjanji akan mengajariku apa itu cinta..?"

"Apa itu? Aku tak mengerti,"

Baekhyun jatuh merosot ketanah. "Be—begitu ya.. Apa boleh buat," ucapnya lirih.

'Aku harus bersyukur. Setidaknya ini ada Chanyeol walaupun dia tak ingat apapun.. Meski melupakanku..'

"Tapi—"

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Ada satu hal yang tak bisa kupahami. Aku ingin melupakannya, tapi aku tak bisa,"

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya sedikit saat Chanyeol berjongkok dan menghantamkan kening mereka pelan.

"Aku.. Aku sangat menyukaimu..."

"Eh? A—apa? Tadi kau bilang su—"

Chanyeol mencium lebut bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Jangan menangis.." Chanyeol mengapus air mata itu dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"A—aku..hiks.."

Dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Air matanya mengalir pelan melewati pipinya dan mengenai pipi Chanyeol.

.

"_**Kuharap tuhan.. **_

_**menyetujui perasaan kita ini.."**_

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

Aduuuh, maaaaaaaaf:""""

Lama ya? Kan udah author bilang, author agak buntu akhir-akhir ini huhuhu.

Maaf kalo semakin ganyambung dan malah lari kemana-mana ini cerita. Alurnya juga aneh, iya kan? Tadinya ini tuh pendeeeek banget, Cuma seribu words. jadi author tambahin Hunsoo momentz.

Maaf kalo ada yang gasuka Hunsoo, ya. Tapi mereka ga author pasangin koook. Tenang aja.

Kalo bisa review yaa. Author seneng banget kalo baca review dari kalian. Membantu banget buat nyemangatin author. :')

**BigThanks To :**

** .com, kyungiie92, jungsssi, yuliafebry, Xi Rin Rin, andrianiww, canyol, BaekHoney, LyaxueSibum, MeelMeel Aideen, cha, ChanLoveBaek, Lkireii0512, HunHanmi18, PutriPootree, blacknancho, MeeChan Hikaru, ItsChoiDesy, Hyerinxx, kang hyun yoo, Putri, EmakSehunKeceh, DianaSangadji, baconeggyeol, Riyoung Kim, Kim Na Young, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, MyJonggie, Kiela Yue, New Kame Kame, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Chen clouds, BBCnindy, guest, Huang Zi Tao, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, fujo yaoi, Krisensation, devinatan98, park sunghwa, salvia, elfishyukieunhae, anostalker, Princess Kim, fresh salmon, Dea Mulyawan, Myunnie91, SooBaby1213, myjongie, paradise's dawn, eunhaezha, is0live89, Jung Jisun, Lana, , IyaSibum, widyaokta, putriiii, SalmaHun, No Name, Jim. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHOCOLATE **

**Title : Chocolate**

**Author : gaemkevin**

**Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya **

**Genre : Romance *pasti*, and a little bit angst**

**Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K) and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Pairing : Baekyeol/ChanLu/Kaisoo/Kaibaek/dll**

**Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik author! Titik! *dibantai-_-**

**Warning : GS, Ty-pos, Agakanehgitudeh, dan yah pikirkan sendirilah -**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Kukira Tuhan mempermainkan kami. _

_Tetapi ada satu permohonan yang dia kabulkan, yaitu perasaan untuk selalu menyukainya._

.

.

.

**CHOCOLATE **

**.**

**.**

"Lu?"

"Papa!" Luhan memekik senang melihat papanya.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Ini hari Sabtu. Jadi libur. Aku kesini untuk menjenguk Chan Lie,"

"Kali ini dia masuk kesini hanya untuk pemeriksaan. Beda dengan yang dulu. Sekarang dia sudah lebih sehat, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir," ucap Papa-nya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi, pa. Yang kukhawatirkan bukan hanya itu,"

Papanya mengeryit. "Apalagi memang?"

Luhan menggeleng dan membuka pintu ruang rawat inap Chan Lie.

"Selamat pagi Chan—"

Pandangan Luhan menulusuri seluruh ruangan kala ia tak menemukan tubuh Chan Lie yang kemarin berbaring dikasur. Bayangannya menangkap sebuah kertas memo diatas ranjang.

_Aku sudah sehat. Sangat sehat. _

_Jadi aku keluar dari rumah sakit. _

_Chan Lie. _

Mata Luhan melebar. "Apa-apan ini?!"

"Lu? Ada apa?" tanya Papa-nya.

"Pa, Chan Lie kabur!" seru Luhan.

"Apa?! Ck, dia selalu seenaknya! Seseorang cepat hubungi keluarganya!" teriak Tuan Xi pada suster diluar.

Luhan meremas memo itu.

"Apa mungkin.."

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Ahjumma!" sapa Kai riang pada penjaga asrama yang sedang menyapu halaman.

"Pagi, Jongin. Kau ada latihan basket hari ini?"

Kai mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi pertandingan. Jadi latihan ditambah 2 kali lipat,"

"Wah semangat ya!"

Kai tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh.

**BRUK**

"Eh?"

"KAI!"

"Y—YA!" berontak Kai saat Luhan—orang yang menabraknya tadi—menarik tangannya ke dekat pintu gerbang asrama.

"Dimana Baekhyun?!"

Kai mengeryit.

"Kau dengar gak!? Dimana Baekhyun?!" ulang Luhan galak.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Bukankah kau itu rommatenya?" tanya Kai heran.

"Ck!"

Luhan menghempaskan tangannya dan menoleh ke samping. Di temukannya Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sepertinya habis lari pagi.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Lho? Luhan? Dan.. ng.." Kyungsoo langsung sedikit menghindar ketika menemukan Kai disamping Luhan.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Sehun menyentuh pundaknya. "Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, kau menyeramkan," bisik Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, kau tau dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Um? Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Tadi pagi aku lihat dia sedang memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya,"

"Dia pergi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya begitu. Dia tidak memberitahu ketika aku bertanya,"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sial,"

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

.

Suho menggigit jarinya ketika melihat sekumpulan bunga yang berjejer rapi. Ada _tulip_, _mawar_, _mistletoe_, _lily_, dan banyak lagi.

Dia ada di toko bunga sekarang. Niatnya membeli bunga untuk Yixing. Sepertinya gadis itu masih marah gara-gara kemarin. Dia tak membalas pesan Suho atau panggilannya. Padahal kemarin pagi Yixing bilang minta ditemani ke Toko Buku hari ini.

"Permisi, anda mencari bunga apa?"

Suho tersentak dan menoleh. Seorang wanita cantik berpipi _chubby_ menyapanya dengan senyuman manis.

_Kim Minseok_. Batinnya saat membaca _name tag_ rajutan di dada kiri wanita itu.

"A—aku.. Mm.. Itu.. Ng.."

"Mencari bunga untuk siapa? Kekasihmu?"

"Bu—Bukan! Aku mencari bunga untuk temanku. Dia sedang marah padaku,"

Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya. Langkahnya pelan menuju sejejeran bunga _tulip_. Dipetiknya beberapa bunga _tulip_ putih.

"Ini,"

Suho mengeryit saat mendapati tangannya yang ditarik dan diberikan beberapa tangkai bunga putih.

"Kau mengerti _bahasa bunga_?"

"Hanya _mawar_ saja..." ucap Suho malu.

Minseok tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundaknya. "_Tulip_ putih artinya permohonan maaf. Perempuan sangat suka jika kekasihnya memberi bunga sebagai beberapa ungkapan. Yah, aku tau ini hanya temanmu, tapi coba saja. Dia perempuan kan?"

Suho mengangguk. "Terima kasih,"

Matanya tak sengaja melihat tumbuhan bunga _mawar_ yang berada dibelakang Minseok.

Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"Noona,"

"Ya?"

"Bisa aku minta 5 tangkai _mawar_?"

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

.

"Whoa tempat apa ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menoleh ke arah Chanyeol—err.. Chan Lie maksudnya.

"Ini sekolah dasar ku dulu. Um.. maksudku 'kita',"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chan Lie untuk masuk kedalam.

"Eh? Memang kita boleh masuk?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Masuk dulu saja. Aku kangen sama kelas yang dulu," cengirnya.

Chan Lie pasrah saja saat Baekhyun membawanya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Dia hanya mangut-mangut saat Baekhyun menunjukan 'ini kelas 3-a, ini ruang bahasa, ini ruangan ganti, ini toilet, bla bla bla'.

"Lho? Siapa kalian?"

Baekhyun dan Chan Lie memandang horror guru laki-laki yang menatap mereka tajam dari arah tangga.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Chan.."

"Kabur!" Chan Lie menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk lari.

"OOOI! Siapa kaliaan?!"

.

.

"Apanya yang tenang saja?!" ucap Chan Lie kesal.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Matanya menerawangi ruangan.

"Eh! Ini kan kelas kita waktu kelas 6!"

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menelusuri meja-meja.

"Y—ya! Nanti ketahuan!"

Baekhyun cuek saja. Dia menepuk meja paling belakang barisan kedua. "Ini tempat dudukku,"

Lalu menepuk meja sebelahnya. "Dan ini tempat dudukmu,"

Chan Lie menghampirinya dan menduduki kursi mejanya. "Punyaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Terus kau, aku dan Kai mengobrol. Kamu bilang hari ulang tahun mu sama denganku dan Kai. 14 Februari,"

"14 Februari? Aku juga! Wah, kebetulan!"

Baekhyun membelalak. "Iya, iya! Kau juga sering bilang 'kebetulan' waktu itu!" Baekhyun mendekati Chan Lie. "Apa ada yang diingat?"

Chan Lie menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Kalimat itu refleks keluar dari mulutku,"

Baekhyun menelungkup. Dia mengekkan kepalanya lagi dan menoleh kearah jendela.

"Oh!" gadis itu berdiri dan naik keatas jendela. "Lihat ini,Chanyeol!"

Mata Chan Lie membulat besar. "Astaga! Baekhyun!"

**BYUUUUUUR**

Chan Lie cepat-cepat menyusul kebawah. Kearah kolam renang.

"Kau gila, hah?! Bagaimana jika dibawahnya bukan kolam berenang!?" tanya Chan Lie panik.

Baekhyun mengusap mukanya yang basah dan duduk dipinggir kolam.

"Kau juga pernah melakukan ini. Ingat?"

Chan Lie menggeleng lagi. "...Tidak.."

"HEI! KALIAN YANG TADI YA?!"

Baekhyun dan Chan Lie menegang.

"Gawat!"

"TETAP DISITU! JANGAN KEMANA-MANA!" suara guru itu menghilang terganti dengan suara sepatu yang berjalan tergesa.

"Kita pergi!" Chan Lie menarik tangan Baekhyun berlari ke luar gedung sekolah. Chan Lie tak tau arah. Tapi yang penting mereka keluar dulu.

"Eh! Stop! Stop!"

Anak lelaki itu terhenti kala Baekhyun yang meneriakinya. Dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan beratus anak tangga.

"Disini, kita pertama kali bertemu,"

Chan Lie menengok ke arah Baekhyun. "Disini? Di atas tangga ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya mendongak melihat ke ujung anak tangga diatas. "Kau jatuh tiba-tiba dari atas membuatku terkejut. Saat kutanya kau bilang bahwa kau ingin mati,"

"Mwoya?" tanya Chan Lie terkejut.

"Kalau naik, bisa ingat gak ya?" gumam Baekhyun.

Chan Lie berjalan dan menapaki anak tangga itu perlahan. "Aku menyerah,"

"Eh?"

"Tak ingat juga tak apa,"

Baekhyun menaiki tangga perlahan. "A—apa maksudmu?"

Chan Lie berbalik dan memegang pundak Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya terjulur ke arah pinggang dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona hebat.

"Mulai lagi saja dari awal," katanya sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Dari sini,"

"Chan—"

"Mana tanganmu?" Chan Lie terduduk yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun terduduk juga.

"Tangan?"

"Iya," Chan Lie menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya diangkat membentuk setengah hati. Baekhyun ber'oh'ria dan membentuk tangan kanannya tadi mejadi setengah hati juga. Menyatukannya dengan milik Chan Lie.

**CKREK**

Mereka tertawa bersama melihat tangan hati mereka lewat layar ponsel.

"Ini lucu! Akan kujadikan _wallpaper_!" seru Chan Lie.

"Astaga kau ini ada ada saja!" tawa Baekhyun.

**GREP**

"Eh?" ujar Baekhyun heran saat melihat ponsel itu melayang diambil seseorang.

**PLAK**!

"Dasar pengkhianat! Kau merebut pacar sahabatmu sendiri hah?!"

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

.

Kyungsoo termenung.

Untuk apa ya Luhan menanyakan Baekhyun. Ekspresinya tadi kelihatan marah.

"Luhan.. Astaga dia cantik sekali, ya.."

Kyungsoo menoleh kesampingnya dan menemukan Sehun yang melamun dengan pipi merona samar. Dia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar pengecut. Tadi saja tidak berani menyapa,"

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Itu karena dia terlihat buru-buru,"

"Huh, kau memperhatikannya juga, kan,"

"Iya, dong. Pasti. Aduh, dia cantik banget. Mau senyum, ketawa, cemberut, marah. Aaaa~"

Kyungsoo bergidik saat Sehun yang mulai ber-_fanboy_ ria.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Yixing yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bergeser sedikit.

Yixing memperhatikan Sehun yang—masih—sedang melamun.

"Dia siapa Kyungsoo-ah? Kekasihmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan. Dia temanku. Sehuna," Kyungsoo menyenggol sedikit perut Sehun membuat lelaki itu tersadar.

"Apasih, Kyung?—Ah, halo.." sapa Sehun saat menemukan gadis disampingnya selain Kyungsoo.

"Halo, aku Zhang Yixing,"

"Oh Sehun,"

Yixing mengangguk-angguk. "Kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya memandangi langit," jawab Sehun cepat.

Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. "Iya. Siang ini cukup sejuk, bukan Jie? Oh, kau sendiri darimana?"

"Aku? Tidak dari mana-mana. Tadinya hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Suho. Tapi ingat sedang bertengkar dengannya, batal deh,"

"Bertengkar? Kalian?"

Yixing mengiyakan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak terlalu penting. Hanya sekedar kesal saja,"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya dan mangut-mangut.

Mereka bertiga terdiam menikmati hembusan angin siang dan pemandangan sekitar taman.

"Yixing-ah,"

Yixing menoleh dan menemukan Suho tersenyum seperti biasa padanya dengan kedua tangan dibelakang.

Kyungsoo juga melihatnya. Dia berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kurasa, Suho Oppa ingin bicara padamu, Jie. Kalau begitu kami permisi," Kyungsoo membungkuk dan berjalan pergi dengan Sehun yang mendumel karena Kyungsoo seenaknya menarik tangannya.

Suho duduk disamping Yixing. Namun Yixing malah menjauh. Menjaga jarak.

"Hei, kau masih marah ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku iya,"

"Baguslah. Kau pintar,"

Suho mendesah kecewa. "Maaf, kemarin kan hanya bercanda. Kau begitu dimasukkan kehati,"

Yixing meliriki Suho sebal. Tapi ia tak berbicara. Hanya diam dan membuang pandangan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak ada,"

"Tapi kau tidak akan memaafkanku kalau begitu,"

"Tergantung,"

"Yixing-ah," desah Suho kecewa.

Yixing mencuri lihat ke Suho lagi. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan tangan Suho. Apa lelaki iu membawa sesuatu?

Yixing langsung membuang pandangannya lagi saat Suho kembali menatapnya. Tapi ia terkejut karena pandangannya terhalangi —_Tulip_ putih?

"Untukmu,"

Yixing diam.

"Untukmu, Yixing," ulang Suho.

Yixing mengambil rangkaian bunga itu. "Apa ini? Permohonan maaf?"

"Kau mengerti _bahasa bunga_?" tanya Suho kaget.

"Tidak terlalu,"

Suho menunduk. "Maafkan aku... Aku menyesal,"

"Memang kesalahanmu apa?"

Suho menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau.."

Yixing menahan tawanya. Ekspresi Suho benar-benar minta dikasihani.

"Kenapa mukamu? Menahan tawa ya? Iya, aku tau kalau wajahku memang agak memelas,"

Tawa Yixing meledak. "Hahaha! Lucu sekali kau ini!" gemasnya.

Suho tersenyum.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Um.. Bagaimana ya.."

"Aish, Yixing-ah,"

"Iya! Iya! Kumaafkan!"

Suho bersorak senang. Yixing tersenyum kecil. Matanya melihat kearah tangan kiri Suho yang masih berada dibelakang badan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan ditangan kirimu?" tanya Yixing akhirnya.

"Kau ingin tau?" dan Yixing mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi janji ya. Kau tidak akan terkejut atau memarahiku. Atau yang lebih parah menangis,"

Yixing mengeryit, tapi dia tetap mengangguk lagi. "Iya, aku janji,"

Suho terdiam sebentar. Kedua tangannya kini sudah kembali kebelakang badan dan terlihat seperti mengutak-atik sesuatu.

"Kau mengerti _bahasa bunga_, kan?" tanya Suho.

Yixing mendengus. "Kan sudah kubilang tadi. Tidak terlalu,"

Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu," tangan kanannya maju menyodorkan tiga tangkai _mawar_ merah.

Yixing terdiam. "Suho ini.."

"Apa artinya?"

Yixing menatap Suho ragu. "Aku.. Aku cinta padamu..?"

Suho tersenyum. "Kutambahkan yaa," tangannya terjulur lagi menambah 2 tangkai _mawar_ dihadapan Yixing.

"Suho kau—"

"Artinya?" tanya Suho mendahului Yixing.

Yixing menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Yixing-ah. Aku bertanya padamu. Apa arti 5 tangkai _mawar_ merah?"

Yixing diam dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tingkahnya jadi gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang bilang,"

Suho meletakkan 5 tangkai _mawar_ merah itu dipaha Yixing. Dia meraih kedua tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya lembut. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

"Arti lima tangkai _mawar_ merah itu berarti.." Suho menatap mata Yixing dalam. "..Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Yixing menarik satu tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Menahan air mata dan isakkan yang siap keluar.

"Jangan menagis. Bukankah tadi kau sudah berjanji?"

Tapi Yixing malah jadi menangis. Air matanya mengalir dan sesegukannya terdengar.

"Ke—kenapa aku, Joomyeonnie?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku tidak tau. Yang aku tau aku mencintai Zhang Yixing. Aku mencintainya tanpa alasan. Karena cinta memang tak memerlukan alasan, bukan?"

Yixing terisak. "A—aku.. Tapi kau tau kan.. Aku masih mencintai.. Kris..?"

Suho mengangguk tenang. "Aku tau. Dan aku siap disini. Aku siap membantumu melupakan Kris dan mengisi relung hatimu dengan adanya aku. Menggantikan bayangan Kris sampai benar-benar lenyap dari sana,"

"Suho aku— Aku hanya merasa tak pantas. Kau begitu baik.."

"Hanya aku yang tau siapa yang pantas bagiku. Dan itu kau. Hanya kau,"

Yixing semakin menagis.

"Jadi? Jawabanmu?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Sangat pelan.

Suho tersenyum senang dan memeluk Yixing erat.

"Terima kasih.."

.

.

"Hiks.."

"Hei, kenapa kau malah ikutan menangis?" tanya Sehun menatap aneh Kyungsoo yang sesegukan sambil mengelap mata bulatnya.

"Ini mengharukan, Sehun. Suho Oppa benar-benar orang yang romantis.."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Biasa saja, ah,"

Kyungsoo merengut sebal. Dia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Dengar ya Sehun. Yang dilakukan Suho Oppa tadi adalah perlakuan yang di idam-idamkan hampir seluruh wanita. Termasuk aku, lho.."

Sehun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Memang kau ingin diperlakukan seperti itu dengan siapa?"

"Ya dengan Kai lah!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan langsung membekap mulutnya erat.

Sehun tertawa geli. "Aduh, Nona. Sepertinya anda kelepasan bicara,"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Antara marah dan malu.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa! Dasar jahat!"

Sehun tidak peduli. Dia tetap tertawa. Kyungsoo sangat lucu.

Kyungsoo mendumel sebal. Tapi dia langsung berubah ekspresi ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Eh, tapi Sehun.. Kau kepikiran gak sih, buat apa Luhan menanyakan Baekhyun dengan muka.. agak kesal?"

Sehun berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Tapi gara-gara kau membicarakan ini, aku jadi teringat,"

"Apa mereka ada masalah?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau. Aku kan tidak dekat dengan mereka. Bukankah kau teman sekamarnya?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi Luhan sudah beberapa hari ini tidak tidur di asrama,"

Sehun terdiam. Kyungsoo juga ikut terdiam.

"Kenapa aku jadi khawatir, ya?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Berhenti berpikiran negatif. Memang ada kemungkinan mereka memang sedang ada masalah. Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak kalau mereka sekarang sudah berbaikan? Atau malah sedang jalan-jalan bersama?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum.

"Yah.. Kuharap begitu.. Sehun,"

.

**+-+-+chocolate+-+-+**

.

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa perih dan nyeri sekaligus.

"Lu—Luhan?!"

Luhan menatap garang pada Baekhyun dan Chan Lie.

"Lu, aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Chan Lie memegang pergelangan Luhan. Luhan menepisnya kasar.

"Jelaskan apa, hah?! Bilang kalau kau menyukainya juga?! _Brengsek_!" maki Luhan.

"..Kai..?" tanya Baekhyun lirih saat melihat Kai yang ada disamping Luhan.

Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kai aku—"

"Kau!" tuding Luhan tepat di dahi Baekhyun. "Ini semua gara-gara kau yang datang dan menghancurkan hubungan kami!" teriaknya tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk takut. "Luhan, maafkan aku,"

"Hah?! Maaf katamu?!"

"Lu, dia tak salah! Aku yang memintanya menemaniku!" bentak Chan Lie.

Luhan membelalak. "Oh! Kau juga sudah berani membentakku?! Siapa yang mengajarimu?! Gadis penggoda ini?!"

"Luhan! Jaga omonganmu!"

"Wae?! Aku benar kan!?"

Chan Lie menatap Luhan tajam. "Ya. Kau benar! Semua gara-gara dia! Gara-gara dia yang membuatku menyukainya!"

Baekhyun terpaku. Kai shock. Luhan apalagi.

"Kh.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Sialan!"

Luhan mendorong Baekhyun ke jalan raya.

"Akh!"

**TIIIIN! TIIIIIIIIIN!**

"Baekhyun! Awas!" teriak Kai dan Chan Lie bersamaan.

Baekhyun terpaku.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan berlari kearahnya. Dia menyeringai dan mendorong Baekhyun kencang ke pinggir jalan.

_Hari ini, terkahir kalinya aku melihat wajah Chanyeol—_

**BRRUUGGH!**

**_—_**_tertawa_

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

-ToBeContinued

* * *

A/N : he..he..he.. he..he..he... udah pada lumutan belom? wakakak. Ngaretz banget ya update chapternya. Iya, soalnya otak author lagi ngeruwet kayak benang dibulet-buletin terus kaga bisa dipisahin. Maaf banget juga kayaknya ini chapter kurang memuaskan. Huhuhu, pendek kan? iya pendek. Soalnya bagian ini emang alurnya cepet banget.

Dan.. Sulay nya... Sori kalo kurang romatis. Author belum pernah ngerasain kayak begitu. Author cuma pengalaman dari baca ff romance akut para author lain TT-TT. Mereka bisa banget bikin yang romantiz-romantiz. Pas author nyoba.. kayaknya ini../3 banget TT-TT.

Dan soal pasangan disini. Udah pasti lah ini ChanBaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo. Yah, walaupun semisal Hunhan/Kaisoo-nya ga author satukan disini, author-insyaallah-bakal bikinin sequel kok. Muehehehe.

Buat yang nanya kenapa ini judulnya coklat. Yah, itu karena ini ada hubungannya ama coklat dan valentine. Kalo gaada mungkin saya kasih judul Jeruk...HAHAHA...

Daaan yang nanya kenapa author suka buntu buat lanjutin cerita ini karena.. emang ini remake. Cuma banyak banget yang author rubah. Yah, bisa dibilang lebih dari setengah cerita bener-bener author ubah total, karena di komik aslinya gaada karakter Kyungsoo, Suho, Lay, Kris, Tao, sama Sehun. Jadi, ya musti berpikir keras gimana cerita ini bisa nyambung dengan-kemungkinan-tetap ada nama mereka nyempil-_-. wakakak

Makasih yang udah review. Author senyum-senyum sendiri kalo baca-bacain komentar kalian. Hihi.

**BigThanks To :**

**Rindaesung0910, cacing kawat, jenn2797, Mikkie Yeollie ElfExotic, Kim Hye Soo, Dreamer Girl aka Shin Ha chan, Ryu Que, park min ra, byunbaekhoney, Imeelia, Istrinya Sooman, RadenMasKYU, love sehun, Atikasarahymailcom, kyungiie92, jungsssi, yuliafebry, Xi Rin Rin, andrianiww, canyol, BaekHoney, LyaxueSibum, MeelMeel Aideen, cha, ChanLoveBaek, Lkireii0512, HunHanmi18, PutriPootree, blacknancho, MeeChan Hikaru, ItsChoiDesy, Hyerinxx, kang hyun yoo, Putri, EmakSehunKeceh, DianaSangadji, baconeggyeol, Riyoung Kim, Kim Na Young, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, MyJonggie, Kiela Yue, New Kame Kame, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Chen clouds, BBCnindy, guest, Huang Zi Tao, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, fujo yaoi, Krisensation, devinatan98, park sunghwa, salvia, elfishyukieunhae, anostalker, Princess Kim, fresh salmon, Dea Mulyawan, Myunnie91, SooBaby1213, myjongie, paradise's dawn, eunhaezha, is0live89, Jung Jisun, Lana, , IyaSibum, widyaokta, putriiii, SalmaHun, No Name, Jim. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHOCOLATE **

**Title : Chocolate**

**Author : deercode**

**Rated : T lah. Masih wajar keknya **

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Hurt, little bit Angst**

**Cast :Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K), Park Chanyeol (EXO-K), Kim Jong In (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Oh Sehun (EXO-K) and other (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Pairing : Baekyeol/ChanLu/Kaisoo/Kaibaek/dll**

**Sumarry : Apa kamu tahu? Kalau bermain suit disini, ditangga ini. Kita bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang ditakdikan untuk kita! Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita macam itu**

**Disclaimer : semua cast memiliki diri mereka masing-masing. Cerita ini punya Haruka Fukushima, saya hanya merimek saja... hng**

**Warning : Genderswitch/ty-pos/ooc/absurd/etc.**

**.**

**.**_Hari ini mungkin akan jadi hari terakhirku.._

_Untuk melihat senyumannya.._

_._

* * *

**.**

**CHOCOLATE**

.

* * *

.

"LUHAN!"

Baekhyun terpaku dipinggiran jalan. Dihadapannya terbaring tubuh Luhan yang bersimba darah dengan mata terpejam.

"Lu—Luhan.." lirihnya.

"CEPAT HUBUNGI RUMAH SAKIT!" teriak Chan Lie. Dia memangku kepala Luhan dipahanya. Tangannya mengelus-elus dahi Luhan yang dialiri darah segar.

Kai buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ta—tapi.. Rumah sakit mana?" tanyanya bingung.

Chan Lie mendecak kencang. Dia melemparkan ponselnya ke arah Kai.

"Hubungi Rumah Sakit tuan Xi, cepat dasar lamban!"

Kai sedikit mendelik. Namun saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang sekarat. Antara masih bisa hidup atau tidak, tangannya dengan cepat mencari kontak Tuan Xi dan berbicara dengan tidak ada lembutnya.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," ucap Kai.

Chan Lie masih dengan nafas memburu melotot. "Sebentar itu kapan?!"

"Ya mana aku tahu!"

"Kau ini! Tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali!" maki Chan Lie. Dia menggendong Luhan dengan gaya pengantin.

Tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirene ambulans.

Kai menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang masih terduduk.

"Kai—aku_"

Kai hanya menggeleng dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Ke arah ambulans

.

**+chocolate+**

.

Baekhyun berlari mengikuti arah keranjang dorong Luhan.

"Pendarahannya luar biasa! Siapkan transfusi darah!"

**DEG**

"Bawa cepat ke Ruang Operasi!"

**DEG**

"Kalau tidak cepat dia bisa meninggal kehabisan darah!"

**DEG**

Baekhyun membeku ditempat. _'A—apa..? Meninggal..?'_

"Tolong minggir! Kau menganggu jalan kami!"

Baekhyun sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat beberapa suster dengan brutalnya berlari ke arah ruang operasi.

Baekhyun yang sempat terbengong sedikit tersadar. Dia melihat pintu Ruang Operasi yang perlahan menutup. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari ke arahnya, namun memang pada dasarnya pintu itu tertutup terlalu cepat, membuat badannya hampir terjepit.

"Tunggu! Buka pintunya!" teriak Baekhyun. "Luhan! Luhan!"

"Baekhyun!" Kai mencoba menahan amukan Baekhyun yang bisa saja merusak pintu.

"Luhan! Buka pintunya!" jeritnya histeris.

**TING**

"**Sedang Operasi"**

Baekhyun jatuh merosot kelantai.

"Baek!" Chan Lie ikut menghampiri dan membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun. Namun Baekhyun malah menggeleng sembari menutupi mukanya.

"Luhan akan meninggal.." lirihnya. "Dia mendorongku kepinggir jalan dan melindungiku.. Ini semua gara-gara aku!"

"Bukan. Ini semua bukan salahmu,"

Kai dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chan Lie yang menggigit bibirnya.

"Semua ini salahku!" ucapnya lantang.

"Chan Lie!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang terlihat panik.

"Dokter Xi!" Chan Lie berlari menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?!" tanya Tuan Xi tak sabar. Peluh mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

"I—itu ayah Luhan?" bisik Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Ah! Operasi nya sudah selesai!" teriak Kai membuat seluruh perhatian orang tertuju pada pintu Ruang Operasi.

"_Uisanim_!" Ayah Luhan langsung menyergap jalan Dokter itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?! Bagaimana keadaan putri saya?!"

Dokter yang keluar bersama salah satu suster itu mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Transfusi darahnya berhasil. Nyawanya sudah tidak terancam lagi,"

Keempat orang itu mendesah lega.

"Namun ada satu hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Chan Lie.

Dokter itu sedikit memberi jalan masuk ke arah Ruang Operasi. "Silahkan masuk, akan saya jelaskan didalam,"

Baekhyun tersentak dan tersenyum. "Aku mau—"

"Bawa aku! Aku ingin melihat keadaan Luhan!"

Baekhyun, Kai, dan Tuan Xi menoleh ke arah Chan Lie yang tampak sangat khawatir.

"Maaf, selain keluarga pasien dilarang masuk," ucap sang Dokter.

"Tidak apa-apa, anak ini kekasih putri saya," ujar Tuan Xi sembari merangkul pundak Chan Lie.

Dokter mengangguk dan mengijinkan.

Ayah Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Maaf ya. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang.."

.

**+chocolate+**

.

Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga.

"Kai.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

**TES TES**

"Ba—Baekhyun.." Kai segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Luhan.. akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja kan?!" ulang Baekhyun. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Kai memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Aku.. tidak tahu.. Baekhyun-ah,"

Membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis.

"Huhuhu.."

'_Tuhan.. kumohon padamu.. _

_Jagalah Luhan.. dan sembuhkan dia segera..'_

.

* * *

.

"Aku pulang.."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum sumringah. Dia berlari dan menerjang si pembuka pintu.

"Baekhyunnie! Kau darimana saja?!" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Dia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Aku mandi dulu, ya.."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap aneh Baekhyun. "Ada apa dengannya?"

15 menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan rambut basah. Namun tampaknya mukanya tidak terlihat segar.

Baekhyun diam saja saat Kyungsoo menarik tangannya menuju kasur mereka.

"Baekhyunnie, gwaenchana? Kau terlihat tidak baik,"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung saja.

"Ini semua.. salahku Kyungsoo.."

"Hee?" Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Luhan.. Luhan.. Ini semua gara-gara aku, Kyungsoo.." rintih Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti, Baekhyun-ah,"

"Luhan hampir mati, ini salahku. Semua salahku,"

"A—apa? Luhan..?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya begitu Baekhyun selesai bercerita. Oh, ternyata benar dugaannya. Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun pergi pagi-pagi dan Luhan yang menanyakan dimana Baekhyun dengan emosi.

"Harusnya biar aku saja. Aku yang bersalah disini," isak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun sayang.

"Tidak Baekhyunnie. Tidak ada yang bersalah disini,"

"Tapi, Kyung.. Luhan melindungiku. Dia mendorongku ke pinggir dan dialah yang tertabrak. Padahal dia bisa biarkan aku yang tertabrak.. kenapa Kyungsoo? Kenapa?"

'_Uh,'_ Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Beginilah Baekhyun. Jika sudah merasa bersalah ya seperti ini.

"Baekhyun tenanglah. Bukankah Luhan sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tapi dokter bilang bahwa ada satu hal yang harus dikhawatirkan dan aku takut jika itu.. begitu penting," lirih Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Percayalah. Luhan akan baik-baik saja,"

"Ta—tapi.."

"Baek, kau tidak boleh terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku tidak suka,"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Lagipula kau bisa menjenguk Luhan bukan? Atau menunggunya sampai ia sembuh dan kembali bersekolah lalu meminta maaf,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menyeka air matanya. "Kuharap. Jika aku bisa,"

"Kau pasti bisa," ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Dia tersenyum hangat.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu.

"Ya.. Aku.. Harap.."

.

**+chocolate+**

.

—Baekhyun's Point Of View

_Satu hari. Dua hari. Tiga hari. _

_Seminggu sudah. _

_Luhan belum terlihat bersekolah lagi. Teman sekelasnya bilang bahwa dia sudah sembuh namun belum sepenuhnya. Tetapi ada yang bilang bahwa ia kembali ke kampung halamannya di China untuk dirawat lebih lanjut disana. _

_Chan Lie juga.._

_Bangkunya terus saja kosong. Aku simpulkan bahwa ia ikut bersama Luhan. _

—end point of view

.

.

**BRUK**

"Oh!"

Baekhyun segera membungkuk dan mengambil buku yang terjatuh. Dia segera bangun dan menyerahkan buku itu pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja,"

"Baek..hyun..bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum sumringah.

"Yixing _Sunbaenim_? Iya, aku Baekhyun,"

Yixing tersenyum manis. "Panggil kakak saja,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Matanya melirik buku yang masih dipegangnya dan menyodorkannya pada Yixing.

"Milik.."

"Ya, itu milikku," Yixing mengambilnya dan mendekapnya didada.

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baekhyun," panggil Yixing. "Mau ke taman sekolah.. bersamaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Bo—boleh,"

Yixing terseyum senang dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju taman sekolah.

Siang ini tampak ramai. Beberapa murid juga terlihat beristirahat disana. Seperti makan bekal atau bermain permainan anak kecil.

Yixing membawa Baekhyun ke salah satu kursi didekat pohon rindang. Didepannya terdapat kolam ikan yang tampak bening sekali.

"Jadi kau tidak bersama Kyungsoo?" Yixing membuka pembicaraan.

"Tadi dia di panggil oleh guru Sejarah kami. Kyungsoo memang pintar di Sejarah,"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Ah bukan sih. Dia pintar disemua pelajaran,"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Tidak begitu, namun aku suka Bahasa Inggris dan seni Musik,"

Yixing mengangguk-angguk. Dia meletakkan buku yang didekapnya di atas paha.

"Kulihat kau.. sedang gelisah?"

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit dan terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Hm, hanya menebak. Sangat menyenangkan jika bisa membaca seseorang dari air mukanya,"

"Oh," Baekhyun tertawa canggung. "Benarkah?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau gelisah,"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap ikan yang bergerak gemulai didalam air. "Aku.. sedang memikirkan temanku.."

"Yang mana? Kyungsoo? Luhan?"

"Luhan,"

Yixing ikutan memandangi ikan bewarna hitam itu. "Kudengar dia kecelakaan,"

Baekhyun melirik Yixing. "Kau tau?"

"Tentu. Dia adik kelas yang populer. Cantik dan Kaya,"

"Oh.." Baekhyun terdiam lagi.

Yixing mengambil batu kerikil disekitar kolam dan melemparnya.

"Itu yang membuatmu gelisah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Ya. Seminggu dia tidak masuk. Aku.. hm.. Merindukannya,"

"Bagaimana dengan menjenguknya?"

"Aku tidak tau dimana sekarang dia berada,"

Yixing menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan muka terkejut. "Hah? Bukankah setiap orang sakit selalu ada di Rumah Sakit?"

"Kupikir begitu. Namun teman sekelasnya ada yang bilang bahwa dia kembali ke **China**,"

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak mungkinlah. Dia hanya kecelakaan biasa kan?"

'_Ya, biasa. Sampai kehilangan banyak darah dan hampir meninggal. Gara-gara aku,'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Paling tidak 2 atau 3 minggu dia juga akan kembali," yakin Yixing.

"_Yakin sekali. Namun aku tidak bisa sebegitu yakin seperti dirimu, Sunbae,' _batin Baekhyun lagi.

"Yixing-ah!"

Yixing menoleh. Baekhyun juga ikut menoleh.

"Hai, Suho,"

"Ck, kau ini," geram Suho saat mendapat respon Yixing yang begitu datar.

"Ayo makan siang. Aku membuat bekal," tunjuk Suho pada 2 kotak bekal.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang membawakan bekal, ya?" ujar Yixing.

"Kau tidak akan ingat. Sudahlah, makan saja,"

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan dua orang didepannya ini.

'_Apa mereka pacaran?'_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah, kau mau?" tawar Yixing.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng dan berdiri dari bangku taman.

"Kurasa.. aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa Yixing_ Jie_, Suho _Sunbae_," Baekhyun membungkuk dan tersenyum manis. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Yixing dan Suho.

"Siapa gadis tadi? Manis sekali," tanya Suho sambil memakan telur gulungnya.

"Itu Baekhyun. Yang pernah di kenalkan Kyungsoo itu, lho,"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat. Habis otakku penuh dengan namamu,"

Yixing mendecih.

"Dasar gombal,"

.

**+chocolate+**

.

Baekhyun hanya menopang dagunya saat Heechul sedang menerangkan bagaimana air hujan terbentuk. Oh, ayolah. Dia sudah belajar berkali-kali tentang ini.

**KRIIIING~**

Baekhyun mendesah lega. Dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas meja. Pandangannya terpaku pada bangku disampingnya. Bangku pojok dekat jendela. Bangku yang kini kosong.

"Baekhyunnie~!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah ada didepan wajahnya.

Dia langsung menegakkan badannya.

"Ke kantin?" ajak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Uh, wae?" tanya Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah bangku Chan Lie. "Oh, kau pasti sedang memikirkan dia kan?"

"Hm," Baekhyun menghela nafas dan meletakkan kepalanya kembali diatas meja. "Ya," lanjutnya jujur.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada Heechul _Songsaenim_?" usulnya sambil melirik Heechul yang sudah berjalan keluar pintu kelas.

Baekhyun dengan tersentak menegakkan badannya. "Oh! Kau jenius Kyungsoo! Sungguh! Terima kasih! Mwah!"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendapat _flying kiss _Baekhyun.

**Krrykk~**

"Oh," Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri mendengar bunyi perutnya. "Makan, makan, makan," senandungnya sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"Luhan? Xi Luhan maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Heechul tampak membuka sebuah buku. Dia membolak-balik halaman buku itu pelan.

"Aku.. tidak tau pasti," ucapnya.

Baekhyun menunduk kecewa.

"Tapi,"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yang kudengar dia sudah kembali dari rumah sakit," lanjut Heechul. "O—oh! Bukan-bukan. Dia sudah keluar dari masa kritisnya beberapa hari ini. Kepastian dia sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, aku tidak tau," koreksinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Terima kasih, _Songsaenim_. Terima kasih!" dia membungkuk berkali-kali. Membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di Ruangan Guru tersebut.

"Y—ya. Sudah sana cepat pergi!"

Baekhyun masih dengan senyumannya dan mengangguk. "Sekali lagi terima kasih! Sampai jumpa, _Songsaenim_!"

Heechul memijat pelipisnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dengan pintu yang ditutupnya keras. Atau tak sengaja dia menutupnya dengan keras seperti itu.

"Hh, anak aneh,"

.

**+chocolate+**

.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah lapangan basket.

"KAAAAIII!" teriaknya dari arah jaring pembatas. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah anak lelaki dengan kulit coklat yang dibanjiri keringat siang itu.

Kai terlihat melambai sedikit pada Baekhyun dan menepuk punggung teman disebelahnya. Setelah itu dia berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang telah memasuki area lapangan basket.

"Luhan! Heechul _Songsaenim_ bilang Luhan sudah sehat!"

"Hah?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Luhan, Luhan itu.. Heechul _Songsaenim_ bilang dia sudah lumayan pulih," ulang Baekhyun.

"Oh ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan aku ingin menjenguknya nanti!"

Kai langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menatapnya tajam.

"W—wae?" tanya Baekhyun yang risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Kau.. mau menjenguknya?" tanya Kai.

"..um..Ya.."

**KRRKNG**

"Aw!" ringis Baekhyun saat Kai mendorongnya dan mengurunginya di jaring besi pembatas lapangan.

"Kai apa—"

"Kau mau pasang ekspresi seperti apa saat bertemu Luhan?"

"Eoh?"

"Coba bilang padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat menjenguknya?"

Baekhyun meloloskan pandangan matanya dari mata Kai dan meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Aku.."

"Kalau aku jadi dia.." Kai menangkap dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya lurus dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. "Aku tak akan mau melihat wajah perempuan yang telah merebut kekasihku!"

Baekhyun terpaku.

"KAI! OOI! LATIHAN LAGI!"

Kai melepaskan kurungannya pada Baekhyun dan menoleh sedikit. "YA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Kai aku—"

"Aku harus latihan," Kai berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"KAI! Ukh," tangan Baekhyun melemas jatuh disamping pahanya. Kakinya berjalan pelan meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Aku.. Aku hanya.. khawatir.." lirih Baekhyun. Dia menghela nafasnya berat.

"_Kau! Perusak hubungan orang! Pergi dari sini!" _

"_Aku tak sudi melihat wajahmu!"_

"_Pergi dasar jalang!"_

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang memikirkan makian yang akan Luhan berikan padanya nanti. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Luhan,"

.

**+chocolate+**

.

"Hu—uuuh~" Baekhyun menggenggam erat setangkai bunga yang sempat ia beli tadi.

Sekarang dia berada di Rumah Sakit. Tetapi sudah setengah jam berlalu dia belum beranjak dari balik tembok.

Dia berkali-kali berdiri dan mencoba untuk berbelok arah menuju kamar Luhan, namun niatnya gagal lagi saat pesimisnya kembali datang. Berdiri kembali, dan kembali berjomgkok. Sudah melangkah satu kali, dan kembali berbalik ketempatnya semula. Begitu seterusnya.

"Aku sudah menyakiti Luhan. Masih pantaskah?" gumamnya lirih sambil melihat bunga matahari yang ia bawa.

Badannya berdiri lagi. Belum selangkahnya dia sudah mendesah berat. "Ternyata memang tidak bisa, lupakan," kakinya hendak menuruni tangga saat dilihatnya 2 suster muda sedang menggosip.

Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka berdua yang menaiki tangga dengan lambannya.

"Dia sampai bolos sekolah berhari-hari,"

"Oh, benarkah?"

_'Apa?' _

"Mesra sekali. Waktu aku sedang bertugas mengukur suhu badan diruangannya.. Aku lihat, lho!"

_'Apa ini.. cerita tentang...dia dan_— _'_

"Eh? Apa? Lihat apa?"

"Diam-diam mereka ciuman,"

_'_—_Luhan..?'_

"Wah! Beneran!?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan 2 suster itu. "Ciuman?" gumamnya pelan.

_Benar-benar ciuman?_

Nafasnya memburu dan matanya terlihat buram.

**BRUK**

Baekhyun meruntuk saat dirinya lagi-lagi menabrak orang.

"Ma—maaf aku sedang—"

Matanya terpaku pada pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit.

**DEG**

"Cha—Chanyeol.." lirihnya saat melihat seseorang didalam kamar itu. Membuka gorden jendela dengan senyuman lembut yang bahkan.. belum pernah Baekhyun lihat.

Hatinya mencelos.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. Bunga ditangannya perlahan jatuh.

"Maafkan aku.." dan kaki jenjangnya berlari berbalik arah. Meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sejuta kesakitan dan juga sesak.

.

**+chocolate+**

.

"Baekhyuna, bisakah aku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat jam-nya. "Aku ada jam piket pagi ini,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oke, sampai jumpa dikelas!" lambai Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berlari cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tampak berjalan uring-uringan.

"Kemarin jadi ke Rumah Sakit?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Kai.

"Ah, Kai.."

"Jadi gak?" tanya Kai lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "E—enggak, kok!"

"Bohong,"

"Sungguh!"

"Hm," Kai hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah berat.

"_Seandainya aku benar-benar gak kesana.." _batin Baekhyun. _"Aku gak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu.."_

**BRRMM**

Kai menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih lengan Baekhyun. "Awas!"

"Whoaa!"

**CKIIT**

Kai mendelik kesal ke arah mobil yang berjalan dan berhenti seenaknya itu.

"Bahaya tau!" teriaknya. _"Mentang-mentang orang kaya, cih,"_

"Maaf ya!" balas seseorang dari dalam mobil.

Baekhyun tersentak. _"Su—suara ini.."_

Tak lama pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sebagian kaki jenjang pemilik mobil.

"Baekhyunnie!"

Kai dan Baekhyun terpaku ditempat.

"Ka—kau.."

"Luhan!" seru Baekhyun.

Luhan tertawa riang. "Ahahaha. Gakenal ya? Maaf aku potong rambut," ucapnya sambil memainkan rambutnya yang sekarang pendek. Hanya sebatas bahu. Padahal dulu sepinggang.

Luhan melangkah pelan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihat kaki itu membengkok hampir seperti keseleo membuat tubuh Luhan limbung ke depan.

"Luhan awas!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan mendekat ingin menangkap Luhan.

**GREB**

Tapi dia terdahului. Seorang lelaki menangkap tubuh Luhan begitu cepat.

"Terima kasih," gumam Luhan sembari menggenggam erat blazer milik lelaki itu. "Gak apa-apa kok, Chan Lie!" ujar Luhan lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terdiam saat lelaki itu menoleh. Itu Chanye— bukan! Bukan! Itu Chan Lie.

"Maaf, ya, aku memang tidak bisa melihat dengan baik lagi," ucap Luhan.

Kai menyipit. "Kau, matamu.."

"Aku kehilangan penglihatanku,"

**DEG**

"A—apa? Kehilangan penglihatan..?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Pelan sekali.

Sedangkan Kai juga masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Ahaha. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula ada Chan Lie," kata Luhan riang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kai.

Chan Lie memeluk leher Luhan lembut dan erat sekaligus.

"Aku. mulai saat ini, akan menjadi penopang hidup Luhan sebagai Chan Lie seumur hidup," ucapnya tegas.

Baekhyun tergagap. "Apa? Chanyeol kau—"

"Chanyeol sudah tidak ada," ucap Chan Lie. "Sekarang ini, Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mati,"

Mata Baekhyun membulat besar. Dia hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat Chan Lie yang berjalan menjauh bersama Luhan, masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat seragam bagian dada. Nafasnya tercekat.

"_Tuhan.. Apa ini hukuman untukku?.._

_..Ini terlalu kejam!" _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menekan tuts-tust piano dengan lihai. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak sesuai dengan not yang tertera pada buku musik.

"BAEKHYUN!"

**BRAK! TRING~!**

"Oh!" Baekhyun berbalik ke arah pintu. "Kai! Kau mengangetkanku! Dan menghancurkan permainanku," sungutnya kesal.

"Ah, maaf. Habis aku khawatir. Kau langsung berlari begitu saja tadi. Kau..baik-baik saja.. kan?"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku.. tidak tau.."

Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan giginya yang sedikit menggemertak. Tapi tak lama mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi lembut kembali.

"Sudahlah, ayo kekelas. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai,"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kai dan tersenyum. Tangannya menerima uluran tangan Kai.

"Ya.."

.

.

.

"Ah.." Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Kepada dua objek yang sedang mengobrol akrab didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Eh? Baekhyunnie? Kai-ie? Haii~~" sapa Luhan.

Ya, itu Chan Lie dan Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Ha—hai.."

"Sudah ya, aku mau kekelas," bisik Luhan kepada Chan Lie.

"Kuantar, ya," pinta Chan Lie.

"Tidak perlu. Hanya tinggal lurus dan belok saja bukan," yakin Luhan.

"Tapi—"

"Sst.." Luhan menekan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Chan Lie. "Tenanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja,"

Chan Lie buru-buru melepas telunjuk Luhan dari bibirnya. "Ya, terserah kau sajalah,"

Luhan tersenyum senang. Dia berbalik dan melambai ke arah Baekhyun dan Kai yang masih terdiam disana.

"Hai kalian~ Cepat masuk! Aku kekelas dulu, ya!"

"Cih," Kai tidak peduli. Dia langsung berjalan masuk kelas mengabaikan Luhan dan melewati Chan Lie angkuh.

Baekhyun masih terpaku disana.

"Masuklah, Byun Baekhyun,"

**DEG**

Baekhyun menatap Chan Lie.

_'Apa..? Byun.. Ah ya—'_

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat melihat Chan Lie yang berlalu masuk meninggalkannya sendiri didepan kelas.

'—_Chanyeol sudah mati..' _

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasukki kelas, meletakkan tas-nya dan duduk dibangku.

**PRAAK**

"Aduh!" Baekhyun meringis saat tangannya tak sengaja mengambil tempat pensil terlalu kencang membuat benda itu jatuh dan isinya berserakan dilantai. Dia berjongkok dan memungutinya.

Matanya melirik ke arah Chan Lie. Anak itu acuh sekali. Seakan-akan tak mendengar bunyi keras benda besi yang terjatuh itu. Baekhyun hanya menelan ludah kecut.

_'Ya.. Kenyatannya... Chanyeol sudah mati dan Chan Lie adalah— _

—_kekasih Luhan,' _

.

**+chocolate+**

.

Sehun berulang kali melihat ke arah jam nya.

"Ck, 10 menit lagi," dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Tadi malam dia begadang menyelesaikan tugas laporan dari guru _Sains_, dan dia bangun terlambat. Lalu ya, seperti ini.

Matanya menyipit saat melihat seorang siswi berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

"_Apa dia tak melihat sudah jam berapa ini?"_ batin Sehun. Dia berjalan mendekati siswi itu dan menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"Kyaaa!" gadis itu terjatuh begitu saja saking terkejutnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak—Luhan?" tanya Sehun ikut terkejut saat melihat wajah siapa siswi yang didepannya tadi.

"Oh.. Nugu?"

Sehun mengeryit. Tangannya melambai didepan mata Luhan. Dan Sehun hanya dapat membulatkan mulutnya saat reaksi Luhan hanya menyipit dan melebarkan mata.

"Luhan.. matamu.."

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi. Bukan, bukannya tidak terlihat. Namun sangat buram.

"Oh, ya. Sehun. Aku Sehun,"

Wajah Luhan menjadi cerah. "Kau belum masuk? Masuk bersama yuk?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk saja dan membantu Luhan berdiri. Dia memperhatikan Luhan dari samping sembari memegang tangannya—kalau-kalau Luhan terjatuh lagi— dengan erat.

Dia tampak sedikit berbeda. Rambut emas nya sekarang pendek. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan adalah Luhan. Selalu terlihat cantik.

"_Luhan kecelakaan. Tubuhnya dihantam mobil. Sekarang dia sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Aku dengar dari Baekhyun kalau dia kehilangan banyak darah," _

Sehun teringat cerita Kyungsoo saat dirinya menanyakan tentang Luhan beberapa hari ini.

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Matamu kenapa?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan memandangnya dengan pandangan menggemaskan.

"Ini?" telunjuk menunjuk mata kirinya. "Penglihatanku hilang sebagian. Jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Maaf ya tadi aku gak mengenalimu,"

Sehun mengangguk. _"Ternyata benar, sepertinya dia habis kecelakaan,"_

"Sehun? Kamu marah ya?"

Sehun tersadar. Luhan kan tidak bisa melihat. Dasar bodoh kau, Sehun.

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun lembut.

Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Ayo cepat, kita akan terlambat," Sehun berjalan agak cepat. Tak lupa mengubah caranya menggenggam tangan Luhan menjadi merangkul pundaknya.

"Ah, Sehuna, tunggu," ucap Luhan sambil menahan lengan Sehun.

"Aku.. mau bicara sesuatu.."

.

**+chocolate+**

.

"Baekhyun, istirahat yuk?" ajak Kai. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah bangku Kyungsoo. Sudah kosong.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak bisa. Hari ini aku kebagian menyiapkan peralatan olahraga," sesal Baekhyun.

Kai mengangguk. "Yasudah aku kekantin ya, mau titip sesuatu?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. "Belikan saja. Nanti aku makan,"

Dan Kai melambai lalu berlari keluar kelas sedangkan Baekhyun merapikan mejanya dan bergegas menuju gudang peralatan olahraga.

.

.

"Berat~!" sungut Baekhyun saat menarik keranjang berisi banyak bola basket. Dia meletakkan keranjang yang tadinya disudut ruangan itu menjadi ditengah ruangan. Diambilnya beberapa bola, hendak dibawa keluar.

**GREK**

Kepalanya terputar otomatis untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

Chan Lie. Dia berjalan begitu saja melewati Baekhyun menuju keranjang berisi bola basket.

"_Oh, ya. Dia kebagian tugas yang sama denganku,"_ batin Baekhyun sedikit kecewa saat Chan Lie tak menggubrisnya. Seakan dia tidak ada disini.

Baekhyun memutuskan membawa 3 bola basket ditangannya keluar. Sedikit kewalahan karena lengannya yang kecil.

"Whoa!" serunya saat bola basket ditangannya berjatuhan.

Badannya dengan cepat membungkuk dan hendak mengambil bola itu.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan Chan Lie.

"Oh, Ah!" Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya menjauh dan gelagapan.

**GREK**

"Baekkie~ Aku beli roti buatmu, nih!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu. Kai. Namun Baekhyun merasa tidak ingin melihat siapa-siapa sekarang. Kaki langsingnya berlari meninggalkan gudang olahraga.

**BRUK**

"L—lho? Waa!" Kai linglung saat dirinya yang mau masuk ditubruk tubuh Baekhyun yang berlari keluar.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh kedalam.

"Kau," geram Kai melihat Chan Lie yang berdiri terdiam. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Aku.."

Chan Lie melangkah mendekati Kai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kai mengeryit bingung.

"Ingin minta tolong satu hal,"

.

**+chocolate+**

.

Baekhyun melangkah letih menyusuri koridor asrama. Matanya mengeryit saat melihat Kyungsoo yang bersender didinding luar kamar asrama mereka sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun berlari cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kekamar?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan mata sayunya. Tapi kristal hitam itu bergerak perlahan ke samping. Ke arah dalam kamar.

"Hati-hati mengakutnya! Itu barang pecah! Ya yang disitu juga dimasukkan,"

Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat beberapa petugas yang biasa mengurus pindahan rumah ada didalam kamarnya. Alisnya bertaut saat orang-orang itu mengambili barang-barang milik Luhan.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam kamar. "Aku.. pulang.."

"Ah, Baekkie~ Kau sudah pulang?" tanya suara manis dari arah kursi meja belajar.

"Luhan.. apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa orang-orang ini ada disini?"

"Dia akan pindah ke Amerika,"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah ada disampingnya dengan _shock_.

"Yap!" ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum manis.

"A—apa? Kenapa tiba—"

"Papa yang menyuruhku," jawab Luhan senang. "Katanya disana menyenangkan. Papa bilang juga tidak ada salahnya memulai kehidupan baru yang lebih bebas dan beragam. Lagipula Papaku juga punya banyak teman disana, jadi dia tidak terlalu khawatir, "

"Tapi Luhan, ini.. apa kau bisa.."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," senyum Luhan. Gadis itu berdiri dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut. "Karena Chan Lie akan ikut aku kesana. Dia yang akan menjagaku,"

**DEG**

_'Apa...? dia juga akan.. ikut..?'_

"Kami akan _home stay_ dirumah teman papaku. Dan bersekolah disana. Pasti asyik!" ucap Luhan berlebihan. "Jadi.." Luhan mengelus pundak Baekhyun. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirku atau mengantarku ke bandara,"

"Permisi Nona, semua barangnya sudah kami angkut,"

Luhan menoleh ke arah salah satu pekerja dan tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih,"

Luhan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tangannya melambai dan badannya menghilang begitu pintu kamar tertutup.

"Baekhyunnie?" panggil Kyungsoo sembari menepuk pundak kecil itu lembut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau lebih dulu, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Sehun yang memberitahuku.. Dia bilang tadi pagi Luhan mengatakan hal ini padanya,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Aku.. tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini.."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah sendu Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur merangkul sahabat sedari kecilnya.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo-ah.. Dadaku.. Sakit.."

Dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun begitu air mata itu lolos jatuh mengalir melewati pipi Baekhyun.

"Sakit Kyungsoo.. Sesak.."

.

**+chococlate+**

.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya dan menatap langit. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sorakan beberapa gadis yang mendukung tim basket sekolahnya.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan basket sekolahnya melawan sekolah sebelah. Itu berarti Kai juga ada didalam tim ini. Lagipula Kai lah yang menyuruh Baekhyun datang.

"Oh, Pesawat.." matanya terlihat terkejut saat menangkap sebuah pesawat yang tampak kecil dari bawah sini melintasi langit biru diatasnya.

**PRIIIIIT~!**

Orang-orang bersorak. Tim Kai dan kawan-kawannya menang!

"YES!" sorak Kai. Dia menerima handuk yang dilempar salah satu temannya dan menoleh ke arah bangku penonton.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya. Namun Kai mengeryit saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya bengong menatapi langit.

.

.

.

"Ma—maafkan aku, Kai.." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Kai menggeram kesal. "Kau keterlaluan! Bukannya berteriak menyemangati seperti yang lainnya malah bengong memandangi langit!"

Baekhyun meringis. "Ti—tidak.. Aku tidak memandangi langit,"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kai kesal.

Baekhyun menunduk dan melihat ke arah lain. "Hanya.. ng.. berpikir.. Tadi ada pesawat.." ucapnya. "Apa itu.. pesawat yang ditaiki Luhan menuju.. Amerika..?"

Kai menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan menariknya kencang.

Bibirnya menempel kasar di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Tidak!" teriak Baekhyun sembari mendorong Kai. Dia menutupi bibirnya. Tapi sepertinya Kai sudah terlanjur kesal.

Kai mendorong Baekhyun ke arah tembok dan menghimpitnya. Menciumi bibirnya cepat dan kasar.

"Ka—i! Hmmph—Jangan!" Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Kai. Dan berhasil.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan mata berlinang. "Kai! Apa yang—"

"Kau gak ingat apa yang dulu kukatakan? Di taman bermain?"

**DEG**

"Kai itu—"

"Aku gak tau lagi.." lirih Kai. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Baekhyun? Kau belum juga balas menyukaiku!" teriak Kai.

Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat anak lelaki itu menangis. Tangannya terjulur ke depan.

"Kai.. maaf.." isak Baekhyun. Tangannya kini menggenggam erat sisi seragamnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji. Seumur hidup, gak akan menyukai orang selain Chanyeol.."

"Tapi, Baekhyun.. Chanyeol sudah meninggal.." lirih Kai lagi sembari mengusap air matanya.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"A—aku tau.." ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Aku tau itu.. Hiks.. Aku tau.. Huhuhu,"

Kai menjadi bersalah ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menangis pilu. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan mengusap rambut basahnya.

"Hari ini mereka berangkat," ujar Kai.

"Hah?" Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi matanya.

.

* * *

.

"_Besok aku akan berangkat ke Amerika," _

"_Apa?" tanya Kai bingung. "Kau akan...?" _

_Chan Lie mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Setelah aku pergi. Aku ingin kau menjaga Baekhyun," kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai. _

_Tangannya menepuk pundak Kai sebagai sesama anak lelaki. _

"_Kalau Baekhyun kuserakan padamu. Aku tenang," ucap Chan Lie. _

"_Ta—tapi kenapa?" tanya Kai pelan. _

_Chan Lie menggeleng dan melangkah meninggalkan gudang olahraga. Tangannya memegang tepi pintu gudang._

"_Sampai aku pergi, jangan katakan apa-apa pada Baekhyun"_

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun berlari cepat ke arah kelasnya.

_'Berangkat hari ini katanya? Kok bisa?!' _batinnya menjerit.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelas kasar dan langsung berlari menuju mejanya.

**GRATAK GRAK GRAK**

Tangannya dengan brutal mengacak mejanya. Mengacak tasnya dan mengacak lokernya.

_'Padahal kemarin masih kesekolah dengan gaya biasa,'_

Tangannya masuk semakin dalam ke loker mejanya. "AH!"

Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya dan membuka telapaknya perlahan.

Coklat.

Baekhyun kembali lagi berlari keluar kelas.

_'Bukankah Chanyeol yang sudah mengajarkanku tentang cinta..?' _

"Maaf! Maafkan aku!" seru Baekhyun saat tubuhnya tak sengaja bertubruk sana sini dengan beberapa murid.

Mimik wajahnya tampak tak sehat. Dia berlari begitu cepat.

**"_Park Chanyeol meninggal dunia," _**

**"_Ini pacarku, Chan Lie," _**

**"_Dia sudah meninggal! Chanyeol sudah meninggal!"_**

**"_Keterlaluan! Merebut pacar sahabat sendiri!"_**

**"_Aku tak mau melihat wajah perempuan yang sudah merebut kekasihku," _**

**"_Seumur hidup, aku, Chan Lie yang akan menjadi penopang bagi Luhan," _**

**"_Aku akan pindah ke Amerika," _**

**"_Hari ini dia berangkat," _**

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah dengan cepat. Dengan kasar dibukanya pintu besi itu.

**BRAK!**

_'Seandainya.. Seluruh dunia memusuhiku pun..' _

Tangannya mencengkram erat pagar pembatas. Nafasnya terengah dengan air mata bercucuran di wajahnya.

Matanya memandang langit biru yang begitu cerah.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! AKAN SELALU MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Baekhyun lantang.

"Hiks.."

Tubuhnya merosot perlahan.

_'Tidak tersampaikan.. _

_Tidak tergapai.. _

_Aku merasa dipermainkan...' _

Baekhyun melihat coklat yang sedari tadi ada digenggamannya. "Coklat ini.."

_'Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menyerah_

_Ini yang Chanyeol ajarkan padaku.'_

Dia menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke dada. Mendekapnya erat seakan coklat itu akan terbang menjauh seperti Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Coklat ini tak akan kumakan," lirihnya. "Tak akan,"

.

.

* * *

"_Manis.. Pahit..._

_Itu cinta, bukan?"_

* * *

.

.

.

TBC.

A/N : HAI! HAHAHAHA. Aduh berasa abis hiatus ya. Padahal liburan-_-. Ini efek teman-teman. Efek efek males ngetik...

Maafin ya. Kan udah mau puasa.

Bonus disini. Karena ini sebenernya harus jadi 2 kapter. Tapi karena author tega ngebasiin ini ff berminggu-minggu. Jadinya ini dijadiin satu. Panjang banget kan ya?

BIAR PUAS. YAKAN? HEHEHE

Dan chapter depan itu... hng... yagitudeh.

Makasih banyak yang udah review. Author seneng banget kalo baca review kalian. Rasanya.. gitu deh. Ahaha. Gabisa balesin. Tapi author baca semua kok. :')

**BigThanksTo :**

**cacing kawat, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Love sehun, ChanLoveBaek, HunHanmi18, kang hyun hyoo, DianaSangadji, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, Imeelia, byunbaekhoney, PutriPootree, jungsssi, Mikkie Yeollie ElfExotic, Dreamer Girl aka Shin Ha chan, RadenMasKYU, yuliafebry, lee kaisoo, Ryu Que, Historia Rain, jiyeoon park, Bidadari Ketjeh melet ngakak, chakuchaku felice, **

**x-o-x-o{}**


End file.
